Hawk's Story: One Piece
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: Ever wanted to know more about Mihawk? I know I did. So these are his Adventures with his daughter and my OC Hawk as they travel the world,while Mihawk trains them to be great swordsman. The romance is between my OC and Mihawk's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is my fourth story, my second posted, Hawk is my OC and this is his story in the One Piece Universe or Universe 4. This is one of my 4 stories that intertwines at the end. The story takes place from when Hawk is 12 to the time the stories overlap, when he's 21. Hawkeye Mihawk plays a big part. Mihawk show up in chapter 3. Key terms and people are underlined. Don't worry about why.**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk Story: One Piece Chapter 1**

This is the story of an orphan turned swordsman, turned pirate, turned one of the most wanted men in the world. This is the story of Wander E. Hawk.

Hawk's life started in a small village in West Blue. He lived with his mother and brother, but his father didn't live with them, because he was a guard at the great undersea prison Impel Down. When Hawk was 1 and his brother was 4, he died during the escape of Golden Lion Shiki. After that they didn't have much money, not that they had a lot due to a salary, but it was enough to live comfortably. Then 10 years later when Hawk was 12 and his brother Tai was 15 tragedy struck. A group of pirates attacked the village.

_Flashback_

"Everybody run!" shouted a man from the street. "Pirates are coming, pirated are com-" the man was interrupted by being shot in the back. Hawk's mother opened the curtains to see pirates running through the small dirt road and into peoples houses. She grabbed her husband's old navy rifle and pistol and ran into the kitchen where the kids were.

"Tai, Hawk, I want you to go into the forest and don't come out until it's quiet." she said in a panic.

"Mom what's going on?" Tai asked with concern in his voice

"There are pirates attacking the village. Now take this and go." She handed him the pistol.

"What about you, Mom?" Hawk asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm gonna stall them. But don't worry, I'll be fine." she said trying to reassure her younger son. Tai knew she was lying, but Hawk was too naïve and scared to realize.

" Okay mom. Come on Hawk, let's go." said Tai grabbing his brothers arm and running out the back door.

Hours passed before the village was quiet. A few other people made it into the forest. An elderly couple, two kids Tai's age and a man with a dog. Everyone moved cautiously out of the forest and into the village. The pirates were gone, but it was apparent they were there. There were dead bodies, broken glass and house hold objects strewn up and down the street. The houses were burned, destroyed or still burning. It was an absolutely terrible sight. The man with the dog dropped to his knees and pounded his fist against the ground mumbling something. The elderly man hugged his wife to calm her down. Tai, Hawk and the other kids, Victor and Aera, just stood staring at the destruction.

"I should go see if anyone is at my house." Aera said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll go check out our house too." Tai said "What about you, Victor?"

He didn't answer for a moment. Then with a solemn look he said, "There's nothing for me there, I watched them kill my parents." There was a tense silence until Victor spoke again. " I'll just go with Aera."

"Okay. Come on Hawk lets go check out the house." Tai said before they all went to their respective houses. "Wait outside, Hawk. I'll make sure everything's okay." Hawk nodded and Tai walked into the house. The once quaint little house was now a destroyed depressing building. There were two dead pirates on the floor outside the kitchen. Tai took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. There he saw what he hoped he wouldn't. His mother's dead body on the floor with the rifle in her hands. He knew this was going to happen, but that didn't stop the tears. He stood crying over her body for a moment, then regained his composure so he could face his brother. He knelt down picked up the rifle and kissed his mother on the forehead before going back outside.

" Where's Mom, Tai?" asked Hawk.

Tai paused. Now that he was looking at his brother, it became much harder to tell him, so he lied. " Oh, mom left a note that said to meet her at the big town on the other side of the island. So lets go.

"Okay brother." said a relieved Hawk. Tai felt worse than he expected. He thought he would be relieved by Hawk's happiness, but he felt uneasy. Then he noticed Victor and Aera walking towards them. Victor walked up next to them, but Aera walked over to the side.

" Hey guys." said Victor "Aera's mom didn't make it and those pirates took everything. What about you guys, did you find your mom?"

"Our mom is waiting at the other end of the of the island. Um Hawk why don't you talk to Aera, see if you can make her feel better." Hawk walked over and gave Aera a hug. Tai pulled Victor closer so he could talk without Hawk hearing. " I lied. Our mother is dead too. I just said that so Hawk wouldn't get upset."

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"When we find a place to stay. We're going to the neighboring town. Do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah, going with people you know will be easier than going alone."

"Agreed." Tai and Victor walked over to where Hawk and Aera were now sitting. " Come on. We're going to the next town."

"What about Aera?" Hawk said staring up at him.

" Of course she's coming, right?" Tai asked smiling down at her.

" Yeah, I'm coming too." she answered with a small smile creeping across her lips. Tai put out his hand to help her up and they made their way to the next town over.

It took them awhile to get to the next town. They had to stop to sleep twice when night rolled around. They made it to town by dusk after that. There weren't many people out because everyone was sitting down to dinner, so they couldn't ask for direction. They walked down the street until they came to what they were looking for, an inn.

" How much money do you guys have?" Tai asked fishing out his pouch of money. The others followed his lead and took their's out too. They began count their coins. " I've got 78 Beri. How bout you?"

"I've got 83 Beri." said Victor

"I've only got 56 Beri." said Aera.

"Damn, that's gonna give a day, maybe two at any inn, not counting food." Tai said a little frustrated.

"Wait, I'm not finished counting." shouted Hawk

"Hawk, I doubt you have that much. You got less allowance than I do." Tai said getting more frustrated.

" I have plen- wait you get more allowance than me?" They all just gave him a 'you're an idiot' look instead of answering. " Well I have a lot of money so let me finish counting." they waited a few more seconds so he could finish counting. " There finished. I've got 234 Beri."

" Wait how do you have that much money. You don't do anything!" shouted Tai

" Because I help mom around the house while you're out." Hawk shouted back.

" Why are we fighting? This is a good thing." Aera said stepping in between them.

" Yeah whatever. Lets go inside and get a couple of rooms." Tai said defeated.

"Good than we can get some food, its been two and half days since we ate. That's probably why we're all so edgy." Victor said. They walked in and up to the counter. They got to conjoining rooms and ordered room service at the front desk. They made their way up to the rooms.

"Okay you three take that room, I'll take this one." Aera said taking the key from Tai.

" Oh no, there is no way all three of us are cramming into one room." Tai said taking back the key.

" I'm a girl. I can't stay in room with one of you."

" Fine. Then let Hawk stay with you. There are two beds and besides he's only twelve."

" Fine, it's not like I have any clothes to change into."

" Ah shit, you're right." Tai said. They gave him a confused look. " We don't have any clothes."

" Then after dinner lets go buy some, dummy." Aera said

" Then we'll have to buy our cloths first." Tai said pointing at the guys

" And why is that?" Aera said folding her arms across her chest.

" Because you're a girl you'd spent all the money we have."

" You did not just go there, you prick."

" Screw you, I'm not a prick for being realistic."

" That's not realistic, that's sexist."

" Why are you guys still fighting. The foods here?" said Hawk with a mouth full of food. Because they were fighting they didn't notice the food come and Hawk and Victor take it to the room.

" Lets go eat." Tai said to her " Then we won't be so angry and irrational." Aera just nodded her head and they went and ate. After dinner they went to the small clothing store and got some more cloths without any more arguing. When they got back to the hotel, they changed and went to bed. The next morning they left the hotel for the big town at the edge of the island.

" So Tai, did you tell your brother about your mom yet?" Victor whispered to Tai.

" Shit. No not yet." He said putting his hand on his forehead.

" Just tell him now and get it over with."

" Okay, I will." Tai said glumly. He took a deep breath. " Hey guys can we stop for a minute." he shouted ahead.

Hawk and Aera walked back to where Victor and Tai were standing. " Why are we stopping brother? You can't be tired already." Hawk asked

" Hawk I have something to tell you." he said really nervous. Hawk tipped his head out of curiosity. " Hawk mom's not really waiting in the big town. I told you that so you wouldn't get upset. Hawk moms dead."

He couldn't believe it. This entire time they had been walking, for no reason. He began to cry.

" I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was going to last night, but we were all so tired that I just kind of forgot." Tai said hugging his little brother. Victor and Aera stood while they hugged. Hawk was the first to say any thing.

" Maybe we should keep going to the next town any ways. It's not like there's anything for us back at the village." Hawk said the tears out of his eyes

" Yeah lets go." Tai said patting his brother on the back.

They continued on their way. No one really talked especially Hawk. It took two days to get to town. It was different than the last town they had been to. The streets were crowded with people. There were big shops, hotels and bars. The people in general were different. They were either merchants, store owners or pirates.

" Wow. There are so many people." Hawk said in awe. None of them had seen this many people in one place. " Hey I think some of these people are pirates."

" Really why do you think that? Is it the pirate ships or is it the smelly guys with guns." Tai said sarcastically

" Hey, shut up, Tai. Why are you so pissed?"

" Because I bet some of these pirates are the ones that raided the village." after the realization of that fact set in. They were all fuming and a little scared.

" Lets just get something to eat. We'll feel better." Victor said trying to be the calm one in the group. All of them being tired and hungry just went along with what he said. They walked up and down the streets looking for a restaurant, but they could only find bars.

" Lets just eat at one of the bars." Aera complained holding her stomach.

" They probably won't serve us." Tai said

" Can't we try. We'll tell them we just want food." She pleaded

" Fine. It's not like there gonna hurt us." said Tai. They walked into the closest bar, this one being by the ships. They took seats at the bar because a large group of pirates sitting at all the tables.

The bar tender walk up. " You kids need to leave. Your to young to be in here." He said in a gruff voice.

" We didn't come drink, we just really need some food." Hawk pleaded. They had Hawk ask because he was the youngest and maybe the bar tender would be more sympathetic.

" Sorry kid, those damn pirates just showed up and they ate all the food. I can offer you either water, milk or cola."

They looked at each other and nodded. " Sure. Can we have four colas." Tai asked. The bar tender went behind the counter and pulled out for mugs and poured them their sodas. " So what did these pirates do?"

" They robbed some village. Bragging that the village leader had a bunch of Devil's Fruits."

Tai clenched his fists. He knew exactly what he was talking about. The head of the village had weird fruit in small chests in his house. He had said he would give them to his sons to when they were old enough. " Do you know what there flag looks like?" Tai asked trying to hide his anger.

" Probably. The flags are usually on the wanted poster." the bar tender flip though a stack papers. " Here it is." he showed Tai the paper. On it was a fat man with his left eye sewn shut and a tattoo down the left side of face. Underneath was a picture of the flag. It was the usual skull and crossbones except it had the same tattoo as the man.

" Thanks mister." Tai said " Lets go." he put money on the counter and they left.

" Tai, why did you want to know what their flag looked like?" Aera asked

" Because they are the ones that attacked our village." Tai said receiving looks of shock. " They took the village leaders weird fruit and we're gonna take them back so we can eat and have a memento from the village.

" How do you intend to do that." Aera asked.

" We're gonna sneak on and steal them. Didn't you hear the bar tender he said the crew was in the bar." reluctant at first they agreed to sneak on the ship. It a couple minutes but they found the room with the treasure. There sitting on the shelf were four small chest. Tai picked one up and opened it. " This it. These are the fruits." They all grabbed a chest and headed for the deck. That's when they heard the pirates coming back on board. They were about to panic when they realized they could just jump to the ship next to the. It was merchant ship so they knew they would get hurt. They managed to jump on board before the pirates got on board.

" That was too close." Victor said holding his chest trying to catch his breath.

" Yeah but we made it." Tai said also trying to catch his breath

" And we got the fruit. Now can we get off this boat?" Aera asked with a big smile

" I don't think so. Look." Hawk said pointing out towards the ocean. They all ran to the edge of the boat. It had set sail.

" What are we gonna do Tai." Aera asked a little panicked.

" Well we just become ship hoppers. If you think about it, it will be kind of fun." he answered with a smile. They sat down and thought about it for a while and realized it really was going to be fun traveling from island to island together. Then they just relaxed and ate their stole Devil's fruit, which tasted terrible by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**Author Note: **None of Hawk's friends have eaten a logia type fruit. Hawk ate the Black Fire Fruit which lets him conjure black fire into various shapes. He can also channel it into weapons like bullets and swords. Tai ate the Eclipse-Eclipse Fruit which allows him fire pure light or pure darkness, blind people, cast illusions and cancel out the effects of some other Devil's Fruits. Aera ate the Wyvern-Wyvern Fruit, the only zoan fruit user out of them. It allows her to transform into white wyvern or a hybrid. Victor ate the Chain-Chain Fruit. It allows him to changes his arms into chains and turn other metallic objects into chains. Victor's fruit is the least rare.

**Hawk's Story OP Chapter 2**

It has been four years since they ate the Devil's Fruit and left the island. They became ship hoppers until they made it to an island near the Grand Line. Watching the aspiring pirates make their way into Grand Line in an attempt to become the King of the Pirates, inspired them. They decided to become pirates and travel the sea looking for adventure.

The town they lived in was huge. It had everything a person, good or bad, could ever want. Guns, swords, food, booze and ships. A ship is what they were saving their money for. They made money by utilizing the Devil's Fruit powers to catch pirates with high bounties. They had been doing it for a year now and almost had enough money to buy a big enough ship. One more big catch and they'd have enough. That big catch came in the form of the Reaper Pirates.

Tai and Aera were sitting the bar, where they spent the majority of their time. Tai and Aera had developed a romantic relationship with each other. They didn't really show it in a physical way, but the way they looked at each other said it all.

" So Tai, when we get the ship are we going to share a room?" Aera asked out of nowhere.

" Um, I don't know, only if you want to." he wasn't sure what to say, because she caught him off guard. She giggled at his nervousness.

Their conversation was interrupted when Hawk burst into the bar. "Guys, there is a huge bounty head that just sailed in." he shouted slamming the wanted poster down on the table. Victor walked in after Hawk. He had been looking forward to relaxing, but now he had to work.

" Yeah it's true. I just scouted them out. The captain looks pretty strong." Victor said fighting through a yawn.

" Let me see that." Tai said picking up the poster. He looked it over and realized these were the pirates he read about a few weeks ago. " Oh, I remember now. She's the captain that massacred all those marines."

" Oh great, that means she's strong." Victor complained

" Of course she's strong. She has a 35 million Beri bounty." Aera said to him.

" So when are we gonna catch her." Hawk asked excited.

" Right after I have a beer." Victor said walking over to the bar. The other three waited outside for Victor who only took a minute. " What are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass."

They headed down to the pier to see her standing on her ship barking orders. As soon as they saw her they realized why she was called "The Reaper". She has a huge scythe on her back, it looked like it still had blood on it too." Oi, you up there," Tai called up to her. She turned to look. " Are you Yuka the Reaper?"

" Who wants to know." she shouted down to him

" I do."

" And who the hell are you."

" My name is Tai. I'm a bounty hunter." he said taking the claymore sword off his back.

She jumped down from the ship. " Does that mean your gonna catch me?" she said with a smirk

" You can come voluntarily or we could take you by force." He said back to her irritated at her cocky smile.

" Four on one. Isn't that a little unfair?"

" You're a pirate. The rules of fairness don't apply."

" Very true." She took the scythe off her back and charged at Tai. She was so fast he barely had time react. He put his claymore up to block, but the force of the hit sent him flying. Victor whipped one of his chains around the neck of her scythe and pulled to try and immobilize her. She jumped backwards and landed behind him. She pulled the neck of her scythe against his throat. But this left her back open for Aera to dig her claws into her back. Yuka saw her coming in the reflection of her scythe and dropped down on her back. She delivered a wicked kick to Aera's gut. She grabbed her scythe and swung it cutting Aera in half. She stood and laughed at what she had accomplished. She stopped laughing when she saw Aera's body contort back together. " What the hell is going on? There is no way you can do that." She said. You could see the fear radiating from her.

" She can do anything." Tai said with a smirk. " You see, I have the ability to cast illusions on weak minded people. This is the illusion I create for you."

" No, there's no way. When did you do it? I've been watching you the whole time."

" I did it as soon as you looked at me from the boat. Now there's no need for this illusion anymore." Everything became hazy. She shook her head to try and get a clear vision. It seemed to work because she could see Tai, Victor and Aera standing in front of her. She could only hear herself breathing, then the cock of a pistol. She turned her head to see Hawk standing there.

" Dodge this." he said in such a neutral, but evil tone. Then bang. He shot her between the eyes. She was dead and they had done the job they came to do.

Victor walked over and picked up her body. " I'll bring her to the marine office and get the money. You guys go chill."

" Wow, it always gets to me when we kill a bounty head." Hawk said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

" Yeah, it's not as bad as it used to be. Besides that's our job and she was a pirate." Tai said walking over to Hawk. " Now lets get something to eat."

" Great, I'm starving. But first." Hawk said with a smile, then shouted up to the pirates on the ship. " If any of you don't want to die I suggest you jump off now." He conjured two big black fire balls in his hands and threw one at the sail and the other into the living cabin. The pirates all jumped onto the pier or into the water as the ship went down in black flames. " Okay lets eat." he said and they headed for the bar.

Victor arrived at the bar about twenty minutes after the others with the money they needed. They were celebrating with beers and cola. Cola because Hawk was still sixteen and Aera didn't like the taste. Tomorrow would be the day they had been waiting for since they started bounty hunting. They were going to buy their ship and become pirates. After the celebration, some more than others, they headed to their small house at the edge of town and went to bed. They woke up early and excited and went to the shipyard at the edge of the docks. They walked in to see the old shipwright reading the newspaper. He looked to be in his late seventies. His hair was almost gone and what was left was grey. He had big round glasses, which he would tuck into the pocket of his tattered red jacket.

" Hey Harvey, how's it going?" Tai greeted with a smile.

" Oh, it's you kids again. Are you here to look at the ships again?" he said looking up from his paper.

" Nope. We're here to buy one."

" Well well, it's about time. Come on lets go look." he put his paper down and lead them out the side door. There were three ships. The antique ship that was there for show, the big multi-person ship and the small one person ship.

" So you're here to buy the big ship are ya." He asked looking up at the ship he once built.

" Yes we are and we have the money right here." Tai said pointing to the two suitcases Victor was holding.

" And how much would be in there?"

" 250 million."

" Well that's just enough. Congratulations, you are the proud owners of a pirate ship." They all let out a cheer, hugged and gave high fives. " How about you go get the supplies you need, while I get the ship ready."

" Sure, see ya later Harvey." Tai said with a wave.

" To the bar to get supplies." Hawk shouted pointing, in the air.

They made their way to the bar to get crates of meat, fruit and barrels of water.

" What's up Floyd. We're here to buy supplies because we just bought a ship." Victor said leaning on the bar.

" Yeah I know. You kept telling me every time you came to get a drink last night." he said a little irritated.

" Oh really, sorry about that." he said with a goofy smile. " So we need everything on this list." Aera had made up a detailed list on the way.

" Wow, you know this is gonna cost you a lot of money." Floyd said looking over the list.

" What, how much? We don't have that much money left." Tai said in a panic.

" Well I'll make you a deal. You let me be the cook on your ship and you can all the supplies I've got."

They looked at each other and nodded their heads. " How can we say no to that offer? You're hired. " They shook hands and went in the back to grab all the supplies. They had got to know Floyd pretty well over the year they spent on the island, hell he was the one that told them to become bounty hunters to make money. So they were glad to have him on the crew.

After an hour they had got all the supplies to the docks. Harvey finished getting everything ready. It was the perfect ship for them. It had two bedrooms above deck and two below. It had a good sized kitchen and running water for the sinks and shower. The deck was large and Harvey had even put the sail up, which surprised them because of his age. It even had four working cannons.

" Well everything is ready, so you should be able to set sail today." he said looking up at the ship again. " It's too bad I still have the little ship though, because it's been years since I was on the sea and I always thought that's where I was gonna die."

" Well how much is the little ship?" Hawk asked

" Hawk we don't have enough money left and besides why would we need that one person ship." Tai asked like Hawk was an idiot.

Hawk didn't answer for a minute. " We don't need the ship. Just me. I'm not going with you guys." They were absolutely stunned. They didn't say a word; they couldn't say word. Well, Tai could.

" What the hell are you talking about little brother. We've been through everything together. Why wouldn't you be coming?" Tai yelled pacing back and fourth, looking at Hawk like he was crazy.

" Because this is your crew. I need to find my own way in life, not just follow you. Besides we both can't become Pirate King." the smile he had on just screamed " I challenge you".

" Well you make a good point. We want you to come, but we both have to follow our own path. I hope we meet again, Hawk." he said pulling him into a hug.

" We will, when I become Pirate King." Hawk said after their embrace. Tai laughed and so did Hawk. Hawk gave Aera a hug and shook Victors hand and then got off the ship.

Harvey had cleared the few small possessions he had and boarded the ship. They set sail and waved goodbye.

" Oh wait!" Hawk shouted to them. " What's the name of your crew?"

" We're the Eclipse Pirates." Tai shouted

" I'll remember that, brother." Hawk said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mihawk shows up in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story OP Chapter 3**

After Tai and his crew left, Hawk went back to the house to get the stuff he needed. He collected all his stuff in two large satchels. On his way out he noticed Tai had left his Japanese headband behind. He smiled remembering the first time Tai wore it. At first he thought it was ridiculous, but he grew to like it. He put it on as a tribute to his brother for all he'd done for him. Hawk looked over the house one last time, then left forever.

Hawk sailed in the opposite direction of his brother, because there was an island he read about where only the best swordsman trained. He wanted to become one of them. He followed his compass southeast and a day later he was there on the small island. He dock in a small town on the west side of the island. When he exited his ship he was greeted by the lighthouse keeper.

" Oh, hello there young man. What brings you to this island?" he asked with friendly smile.

" Hi, I'm here to train to be a swordsman. Can you tell me where the dojo is?" Hawk said back with an equally friendly smile.

" Well, it's been sometime since someone came to the island to become a swordsman. Nowadays people either join the navy or go to the eastern sea. It's good to see that old dojo still has a reputation."

" Yeah, I was looking for someone that could teach me, then I read about the dojo on this island and realized how close I was to it. So can you tell me where it is?"

" Of course. It's at the top of the mountain." the old man pointed

" The very top?" Hawk questioned in a whiny voice

" Well, not the very top, but it's up there."

" Okay then, thank you." he said and walked in the direction of the mountain. He walked towards the mountain the entire day and he didn't seem to be getting any closer. As he was walking the path to the mountain he saw a man running towards him. There wasn't anything special about the man, he was just a man. Hawk had to jump out of the way because he wasn't going to stop. He walked a little longer, still irritated that that guy almost ran into him, when him came across a town which also had a seaport. Docked was a marine battleship and what seemed to be the entire town out in front of the docks. This intrigued his interest and he went down to get a better look.

" Excuse me." he said tapping on a mans shoulder. " What's going on?"

" What's going on. These bastards are taking everything we have. They say it's to restock, but if that were the case they wouldn't be taking it all" the man said throwing his arms in air out of anger.

" Okay civilians, we are now going to search your houses for anything else we might need, hehehehe." shouted the marine captain with a cocky smile.

All that was going through Hawks mind was "this is just a more organized version of what happened in his village." he couldn't believe the marines would do something like this. " Hey!" he shouted stepping out of the crowd. " There is no way I'm letting a scum bag like you steal everything these people own."

"Oooh, we have a brave little kid here. Why don't you go back where you came from before you get hurt."

" I could tell you the same thing." Hawk said forming a ball of black fire in his hands. The marine captain took a step back in fear.

" M-m-men attack him." he managed say

Hawk threw his fire ball into the crowd of marines. They flew back from the impact. Hawk continued to throw fire ball at the marines sending them flying in all directions. The marine captain's knees began to quiver and fell backwards. Hawk walk up to him and knelt down so he was at eye level.

" Now you are going to get on your boat, turn it around and never come back." Hawk said in very threatening voice. The captain nodded his head with tears of fear in his eyes. Before he stood up Hawk noticed the sword on the captains back. " Oh and give me your sword. You're too much of wimp to have it."

" B-b-but it was specially made." he tried to argue. Hawk just formed another ball of fire and put it dangerously close to his face. " Okay. You can have it." he took the sword off his back and handed it to Hawk.

" Now get the hell out of here!" he said standing up. The captain got up and ran to the battleship with the marines hot on his tail.

" You will regret this, who ever you are." he shouted from the ship

" Why don't you tell your bosses Wander E. Hawk did this." he shouted back at the captain. The crowd behind him cheered for saving their village. The village leader walked up to him and shook his hand.

" Thank you young man. How can we ever repay you?" he thanked

" Don't worry about it. I just want to know if you can tell me where the swordsman dojo is."

" Just follow that path and you should be there in a day." the village leader pointed to the northern path

" Thank you, sir."

" No thank you." the man said once more. Hawk waved at the crowd while walking away.

He continued to walk down the path he was pointed to. It was probably about midnight and he wasn't even half way up the mountain. While he was walking this miserable walk he notice a man and a girl, that looked his age. Unlike the man that ran into him before this man was very peculiar. He wore a large black hat, a black trench coat with red sleeves and what was on his back was the most notable. It was a sword as tall as he was and nearly as wide. Its blade was made of black steel and the hilt and handle were in the shape of a crucifix. The girl was thin and about as tall as Hawk. She wore a black tank top, black armbands. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail. At her side was a katana, not as flashy as the mans but still looked well crafted. Hawk walked by them without saying a word.

" Idiot." Hawk heard the girl say behind him.

" What was that?" he stop to say. They didn't stop. " Hey girly, do you not have the guts to say that to my face." he shouted to her. He was tired, hungry and some girl calling him an idiot was not what he wanted to hear. But what he said must have hit home because she stopped and turned around.

" Did you say what I think you just said?" she asked right in his face

" Oh, I didn't know you could hear little girl." he said back

" Little, I'm probably stronger and older than you are."

" Yeah right. I'm sixteen and I could defiantly kick your ass."

" We may be the same age, but there is no way you could ever bea-"

" Jessica, be quiet." the man interrupted. She bite her tongue and gave Hawk a dirty look before walking back to the man. The man walked up to Hawk. " Normally I'd apologize for the way my daughter acted, but you don't seem to be afraid of her. Instead I'll tell you that there is no dojo up there anymore, that's why she called you an idiot."

" Then why were you up there?"

" To pay my respect to the man who ran the dojo. He died a while back and I never had a chance until now."

" Oh. Well since I've come this far I might as well do the same. Thanks for telling me. I guess I'll see you around." Hawk said turning to continue his walk up the path.

" Hey kid." The man called out. Hawk turned to look. " There's a cave about a mile up there that leads directly to the dojo. Taking that way and it will cut the trip in half." The man said then turned and then continued to walk down the mountain.

" Um, thanks." Hawk called out to him. He started walking back up the path until he made it to the cave the man mentioned. It was pitch black. Even after his eyes adjusted he still couldn't see. While he walked he kept one hand on the wall and used his sword like a cane. This made getting through the easier, but a lot slower. He made it out of the and saw the dojo. It was old and falling apart. In front of it was a large headstone. Hawk made his way over so he could read the inscription.

_Here lies Master Oka the Greatest Duel Sword Teacher in _

_All the World. 1410-1517_

" Wow, he lived that long?" Hawk said to himself. He knelt down and paid his respects before entering the old dojo. It was as bad as the outside, except for one little corner of the building which looked like someone had cleaned so they could sleep. " I bet that's were that guy and his daughter slept." he said to himself, then realized he has got to stop talking to himself.

He made his way over to the corner, laid his satchel down to use as a pillow and went to sleep. After he woke up it was sunset. By the time he made his way down the mountain it was about midnight again. Before reaching the village he could see smoke through the trees. He ran out of the forest to see the village in flames. Then at the dock he saw the marine ship from before and two others were leaving. " _They must have come back looking for me."_ he thought to himself. Hawk ran towards the dock gathering a large amount of black fire in his hand. Once he reached the edge of the dock he released it all towards the ship from before. When he released his fire this time it didn't come out as a ball or a wave, but as a dragon. It drove right through the back of the ship, then erupted up through the main deck, devouring everything. Hawk collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. He had used too much energy when he made the dragon. He looked on as the ship sank into the ocean, before passing out.

He woke up in a bed. He looked around to see he was in a cabin. "_How the hell am I in a cabin if the marines destroyed everything?" _he thought to himself.

" It's about time you woke up. Now you can leave." Hawk looked over to see the girl from before.

" Great, did I die and go to hell?" Hawk asked sarcastically sitting up.

" Very funny dick. Actually me and my father found you past out on the docks. I wanted to kick you in the water and watch you drown, but dad said no."

" Where's my stuff?"

" Right here." she said throwing his shirt, sword and gun at him. He stood up and stretched out before putting shirt on. What he didn't notice she was checking him out. " Wow, for a wimp your pretty good looking."

" Really, because your pretty hot for a little girl."

" Did you just call me a little girl again?" she ask clenching her fist like see was going to punch him.

" No, that was the wind." he answered sarcastically. See unsheathed her sword and swung it at him. He pulled out his pistol and pressed it against her head.

" Are you two at it already?" the man walked in and they both froze. Her sword was against the side of his neck and his finger was on the trigger. They slowly lowered their weapons. The man walked up to Hawk. " Jessica, continue load everything onto the ship. You, boy, what's your name."

" Wander E. Hawk." he said neither nervous or confident.

" I'm Juracule Mihawk, the worlds greatest swordsman. Now tell me, why did you pull out your gun and not your sword."

" It was instinct, I guess."

" That has to change, because if I'm going to train you to be a swordsman your instinct will have to be to draw your sword not your gun."

Hawk looked at him jaw open really confused. " Wait, what are you talking about?"

" You see I've run out of capable swordsman to fight, so I want to train someone who can eventually beat me."

" W-why me? I'm just a kid who wants to become pirate slash swordsman."

" Exactly. I need a pirate crew of capable swordsmen and you need someone to teach you to be a pirate and swordsmen. You are the perfect candidate because as of two days ago you are a wanted man." Mihawk pulled a wanted poster out of his back pocket. " This came in the newspaper today with the rest of the new bounties."

Hawk snatched the piece of paper and looked it over. " No way."

…

Elsewhere on island near the entrance of the Grand Line a familiar face was searching his ship for something important to him. " Hey Aera, have you seen my headband?"

" Just because we share a room doesn't mean I know where you put your stuff." she said a little irritated he messed up their room.

" I'll take that as a no." he said giving up and sitting down in a chair on the deck. " Hey where's Victor and Floyd? They left to get supplies and hour ago."

" Quit your whining, we're back." Victor said carrying two bags in one hand and a newspaper, with the weekly bounty updates, in the other. Floyd was behind him with two crates. They both walked into the kitchen to put the supplies away. Victor came out a second later looking through the bounty posters.

" Hey Victor have you seen my headband?" Tai asked. Victor didn't respond he just stared blankly at a wanted poster. " Hello, Victor, did you hear me?"

" Yeah, I know where your headband is." he said still staring at the poster.

" Well, then where is it?" Tai asked standing up and walking over.

" Right here." He said handing Tai the wanted poster.

Tai's eye almost popped out of his head when he saw it. " No way. That's Hawk!" he yelled.

" Are you kidding?" Aera yelled back. Tai shuck his head. " Then what does it say?"

" "The Shadowhawk" Wander E. Hawk is wanted dead or alive for the death of a marine captain, destruction of Navy property and the destruction of a small village. This man is a Devil's Fruit user and is considered very dangerous. That is why he has been given the bounty of $45 million Beri." Tai read aloud. They all looked at each other in disbelief. Then they started cheering and laughing.

" I can't believe your little brother got a bounty before any of us." Victor said holding his gut laughing.

" Yeah and he's wearing my headband too." Tai managed to say through his laughter. He regained his composure. " Well it looks like we have to step it up. Now lets go to the Grand Line!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to aquire One Piece. So that means I don't own it.**

**This chapter features one of the best characters in One Piece. It took me awhile but this is a good one.**

" Holy shit!" Hawk shouted, in excitement. " Ha-ha, I've got a bounty, yes! I beat my brother! I'm the better pirate, ha-ha!" Mihawk just grinned and shook his head.

" What the hell his he yelling about?" Jessica said, walking back in.

" Check this out." Hawk bragged, handing her the poster.

" So what you have a bounty. So d-, hey you have a higher bounty than me. I killed a great marine swordsman. Mine should higher. What did you do?" she shouted at him.

" I don't know. What does it say on the poster?"

" Jeez, how can you be a pirate if you don't even know why you have a bounty." she read what the poster said to herself. Ignoring whatever comeback Hawk had just shouted back. " Oh my god. You're the one who destroyed that village. That's why you were past out. What the hell is wrong with you."

" What the hell are you talking about? I didn't destroy that village, the marines did! I just blew up their ship!" he said back. His face now red with rage.

" I don't believe people who kill innocent civilians."

" I DIDN'T KILL THEM!" Hawk yelled, picking her up by the shirt and pressing her against the wall

" That's enough, both of you. Hawk put her down." Mihawk shouted. Hawk slowly let her down and stepped back. " And Jessica, leave him alone about this. He didn't destroy that village, he couldn't have. All the damage was caused by cannons."

" Then how did he destroy the marine ship?" she asked, crossing her arms.

" Well, if you had read more than just the fact that he destroyed the village. It says he's a Devil's Fruit user. That is how he destroyed that marine battleship. Are there anymore obnoxious questions?" Mihawk asked, with a nice death stare.

" No sir."

" Then lets go. I have someone to meet. I need advice."

" Wait, you're the world's greatest swordsman, why would you need advice." Hawk asked.

" I may be the world's greatest swordsman, but I'm still human. I don't know everything. Keep that in mind, both of you." He said, walking out the door. They looked at each other, shrugged, then followed. They walked out to the pier, where Hawk expected to see a big pirate ship. Instead there was a large black coffin, with a chair and a sail.

" What the hell is that?" Hawk asked, rudely

" That's my ship. Do you have a problem with it?" Mihawk answered, coldly.

Hawk gulped. " No, it just looks like a one person ship. That's all."

" It is. You will just have to tie yours to the back, like Jessica does." Hawk looked over and noticed a ship, just like his, was tied to end of the floating coffin. " Now, hurry up. I want to get this over with." Mihawk sighed, then sat down.

Hawk untied his boat from the dock and retied it to the back of Mihawk's boat. " Okay, I'm ready."

" Good. Jessica, give me one of the broken swords." she went into the small cabin and brought a sword that was missing its top.

" Why do you need a broken sword?" Hawk asked, with a raised eyebrow.

" There needs to be a breeze for the ship to move. I'm gonna make one." Jessica tossed him the sword. Then with one quick swing, a gust of wind came down on the ship. It pushed the boat a high speed, knocking Hawk over and causing Jess to brace herself. " Oops. It was a little too much. Well I guess we'll just get there a little faster." He sat back down and dropped the sword next to his chair.

Hawk jolted up, into sitting position. " Wow, how did you do that?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

" It's a simple technique. You learn it soon enough." Mihawk replied.

" Cool. So where are we going anyways?"

" You ask too many questions. After this I will not answer anymore." He said, shifting in his seat. Hawk could hear the agitation in his voice. " We're going to see 'Red Hair' Shanks."

" You mean one of the Four Emperors. That Shanks. That is so cool." Hawk said, excitedly.

" I warn you though. He is a rather kind man, but the weak willed are unable to stand in his presence. The aura he gives off is very powerful. So I hope you are as strong as you act." Mihawk warned with a grin.

" Don't worry about a thing." He said, with a big goofy smile.

" You really are stupid." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

" Shut up little girl!" Hawk shouted.

" Make me, wimp!"

" Shut it! Both of you. Can't you two have a civil conversation?" Mihawk interrupted.

" Sorry sir." they said in unison.

There was short period of silence before Jessica started a conversation. That was the one upside she found to having Hawk there. There was someone to talk to. Because Mihawk wasn't very talkative. " So Hawk, you said you ate a Devil's Fruit? What was it?"

" I ate the Black Fire Fruit."

" Is it a logia?"

" No, it's a paramecia. It lets me conjure and control black fire. Morph it into various shapes and infuse it with other objects, like swords and bullets."

" Oh, so that's why you want to be a swordsman. So your not just swinging a flaming sword around."

" Yeah, plus it takes a lot of energy, so I need more than one skill."

" You may be dim, but you've got pretty good logic."

" Thanks."

" See, was it that hard for you to get along?" Mihawk asked

" I was curious and I knew he wouldn't answer if I was rude." Jessica stated, in a cocky tone.

" Whatever you say. Well we should be there any minute, so be prepared." he said. They both nodded.

A few minutes later they came upon a pirate ship. It belonged to Shanks. You could tell from the flag. They floated up next to it and waited to be invited on board. A man appeared on the side of the boat. He had spiky red hair and a pierced lip. " Oi, who's down there?" he shouted down to them.

" Rockstar you idiot, that's 'Hawk-Eye'. Let him up." someone shouted from behind.

" Oh sorry. Come on up." Rockstar shouted.

They ascended the rope latter and walked on deck. There were nine men standing watching them. Mihawk paid no attention to them and walked towards the man sitting in a chair.

" Hey long time no see old friend. What brings you to my neck of woods." he said standing from his chair.

" Shanks, you know why I'm here. I told you I need advice." Mihawk said, in his usual neutral tone.

" Well before I can tell you anything, you have to introduce me to the new crew. Because I remember someone saying he didn't need a crew." Shanks said, with a grin.

Mihawk let out a sigh before answering. " The girl is my daughter, Jessica. And the boy is an aspiring swordsman. I'm training them so I have someone fight, because you went and lost your arm."

" Hey, you're the only one who doesn't consider me a threat anymore. But anyways, what do you need advice with?" he inquired.

" The World Government has offered me a position as a Shichibukai. I'm not sure if I should accept. I don't want to become the governments dog."

" Well congrates. Other than the Four Emperors, the Shichibukai are considered the most powerful pirates in the sea." Shanks said with an excited smile. " But before I give you my opinion, lets test your subordinates."

While there conversation was going on Hawk was standing just looking around. Mihawk said he might feel weird being around Shanks, but he felt fine. He looked over at Jess and he could tell something was wrong. She had her hand on her forehead and she was sweating a lot. It looked like she was about to fall over. Then one of Shanks' men snuck up beside her with a knife and raised it to strike her. Hawk quickly took out his pistol and shot. He knew Mihawk told him not to, but knew he if he used his sword he wouldn't stop it in time. The bullet grazed the mans arm and he stopped.

" You have bad aim kid." the man taunted.

" Really?" Hawk said with a smile. That's when the arm of the man's shirt burst into black fire.

" Aaah, Aaaaaah! What the hell! Oh god it burns! Someone put it out! Put it out, please!" The man yelled falling to the ground. He was rolling around trying to put it out, but it wouldn't. Shanks walked over and used his Haki to put it out. The man panted in relief.

" Impressive kid. I see why 'Hawk-Eye' likes you. What do you say, will you join my crew." Shanks said, reaching out his hand.

" I appreciate the offer sir, but I have to decline." Hawk said, shaking his hand.

" That's too bad. Not many people can stand before me with out passing out. Do you feel anything right now?"

" No, I feel fine."

" Wow. Hey Mihawk, you really did pick a good one. He might even have the King's Disposition." Shanks shouted over his shoulder. Mihawk just grinned.

Shanks turned to go back to where he was sitting, when Hawk stopped him. " Hey wait a minute, why did one of your men try to attack Jessica? And what is the King's Disposition?" He asked, a little mad.

" Oh yeah. My men were testing you two. You seemed to pass, but the girl needs to get use to people who use Haki. And the King's Disposition is a form of Haki only one in a million can use. And if you can stand before me and be unaffected, you might have it. Mihawk will train you, so you'll find out eventually. Why don't you take the girl and have a seat next to Yasopp." he said pointing to a man with blonde hair and then he walked back to his seat.

Hawk walked over to Jessica. She gave him a look like she didn't want his help, but held on to his arm a let him walk her over to where Yasopp was sitting anyways.

" What's up kid, names Yasopp." Yasopp said, holding his hand out.

" Hi, I'm Hawk." he said shaking his hand.

" So what type of Devil's fruit did you eat?" Yasopp said, sitting back

" How did you know I ate a Devil's Fruit?" Hawk asked, in surprise

" You used black fire you idiot. It's a dead give away that you're a fruit user." Jessica chimed in.

" Good point. It's a paramecia type."

" Huh, I thought I was a logia, since you attack with an element."

" Yeah, that's what everyone says, but all I can do is make it and shape it."

" Well, it seems your subordinates are comfortable, so I'll give you my advice. Since you've already made a name for yourself, as the world's greatest swordsman, I think you should wait." Shanks said to Mihawk.

" Wait for what?" Mihawk asked, annoyed at Shanks' vagueness.

" Well, four out of the six of them have higher bounties. So why don't you train your subordinates and then raise hell. Get a higher bounty than all of them." Shanks suggested, excitedly at the thought of raising hell.

" Haha, now that sounds like a good idea. It's probably the first good one you've had in years." Mihawk said with a smirk. " I appreciate the advice. Now I will take my leave."

" Ah come on, stay for a drink." Shanks pleaded.

" Normally I'd take you up on that offer, but I have to consider the sake of my daughter. If we're not on your ship next time, we can have one of your parties."

" All right. I'll hold you to it."

" Okay, come on you two, lets go." Mihawk said, walking over to Hawk and Jess. " And I swear if you two start bickering, I'm throwing you both over board."

" Sure thing captain." Hawk said, with sarcastic enthusiasm. He then picked up Jess bridal style, she was still pretty dizzy.

" Hey what the hell are you doing? Put me down." She yelled, blushing.

" Chill out. You can't even walk, how are you gonna get back on the ship."

She couldn't argue with that. What he said was true, she didn't have the strength. " Whatever, just be careful." she huffed.

" Of coarse." he then jumped from the ship down to Mihawk's, then over to Jess'.

" I said be careful. That wasn't careful." she yelled.

" Hey I didn't drop you so I was careful enough." he argued.

" Oh whatever. Just go back to your ship."

Hawk shrugged and jumped back over. He sat down and waited for the captain. Mihawk jumped down a few minutes later with a bottle of sake. " Okay you two, after we reach an island, we are going to start your intense training. We are going to become the best crew of only swordsman out there. Then I will take the government up on the offer to become a Shichibukai. So be prepared."

They both swallowed heavy. They knew that the training that was in store for them was gonna suck. But fear wasn't the only thing they felt, they were also really excited. They knew with Mihawk as their captain they really would become the best crew of all swordsman. Well two swordsman and one swordswoman.

….

Elsewhere in the Grand Line the Eclipse Pirates were having some trouble. They were fighting with the legendary 'Golden Lion' Shiki.

" Jeehahahaha, why would you stupid rookies pick a fight with me?" Shiki laugh.

Tai and the rest of the crew were breathing heavily. They were losing badly. They weren't experienced enough to fight such a legendary pirate. But Tai wouldn't give up, because this wasn't for reputation, it was for revenge.

" We picked a fight with you because you're the man who killed my father." Tai said, wiping blood from his face.

" Jeehahahaha, I haven't killed anyone in years. So how could I kill your father, you stupid kid?"

" It was during your escape from Impel Down. You made your escape fine. Why did you have to kill anyone!"

" Oh, your right I did kill a couple guards back then. Well as an apology I won't kill you. I'll just take my leave. See ya rookie." Shiki said then flew off.

" Get back here you bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Tai screamed. Then he dropped to his knees and pound his fist against the ground. " God Damn it! I wasn't strong enough! I couldn't avenge my father!"

Aera walked over and knelt beside him. She wrapped her arms around him. " I'm so sorry, Tai. But it's okay. Just be glad your okay. That's all that matters right now."

" No it's not okay. He's been in hiding for years. It was a fluke we found him. This was my only chance and I blew it. Damn I'm so weak."

" Your not weak. He was just too strong. Don't worry we'll get stronger. Then when we find him we'll kill him then. Now come on we need to get our wounds patched up."

" Okay, I guess your right. There's nothing else we can do. Lets go." Tai said standing up. He wrapped his arm around Aera and they walked back to the ship with Victor and Floyd walking behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Devil May Cry**

**Yes, like the disclaimer says, the characters from Devil May Cry make a cameo apperance. More One Piece characters make an apperance, plus an OC Celestial Dragon. Chapter 6 will be out shortly**

**Chapter 5**

It has been a year and a half since Hawk started his training under Mihawk. Hawk and his training partner Jessica, have both changed a lot. Hawk was now taller than Jess, not by much, but still taller. He had more muscles now. They weren't bulky, but solid and tone. He had grown his hair too, it was now at shoulder length. Jessica also had more and a more tone body. Mihawk had given both Hawk and Jess new outfits, to signify the were Mihawk Pirates. Hawk wore a pair of tattered black pants and white tank top. His sword was strapped to his back vertically. Over it he wore a sleeveless black trench coat, but you could still see the handle of the sword sticking out. And finally he had a hat like Mihawk's. He didn't wear it on his head, he had it dangling from his neck, resting on his back. Jessica's outfit wasn't much different from her old one. She wore black jeans and a grey short sleeve shirt. She didn't have the arm bands anymore. Instead she had a tattoo of a dragon going down her right arm. Also instead of a trench coat she wore a black cloak, but didn't wear the hood the majority of the time. And her sword hung on her left side.

They are currently on their way to Sabaody Archipelago to find out if Hawk has the King's Disposition. His Haki had gotten much stronger, as did Jessica's. She could now stand in the presence of 'Red Hair' Shanks, but it still made her feel uneasy. They were almost there and Hawk and Jess had yet to argue about something stupid. But not all good thing can last forever. Since the day before they set sail, Jessica had been giving him the silent treatment. She was mad because Hawk used all their spending money on manga and food, which left her unable to buy the books she wanting. Hawk was really tired of the silent treatment and would rather her yell. Then he got an evil idea. He took a coin from his pocket and then ignited it in black fire, then flicked it over onto her lap. At first she didn't notice because she was reading. But then she smelled something burning. She looked up from her book to see that the blanket she was on fire.

" Aaaah. Oh my god, my blankets on fire!" she screamed, jumping up out of her chair. This woke Mihawk from his much needed nap. " Damn it Hawk. What the hell!" she yelled throwing the blanket into the water.

" What did I do?" he asked sarcastically.

" You know damn well what you did! You set my blanket on fire!" she shouted back, starting to get red from anger.

" That wasn't me." he trying to hold back a smile.

" YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN USE BLACK FIRE!" she screamed, now beat red and a scary look on her face.

" Really? Cool."

" AAAAH. Your freaking dead!" She said, jumping from her ship to his landing on top of him. She grabbed him by the ears and pulled as hard as she could. " Your such a jerk!"

They stop fighting when they heard an unusual sound. " Hahahahaha." It was there captain. He was laughing. He never laughed.

" Um, sensei. Why are you laughing?" Hawk said, still getting his ears pulled.

" That was funny to watch. You too haven't been talking. So I thought the first thing you'd start saying would be obnoxious. Instead you baited her, then got beat up. That's funny." Mihawk explained.

" Father, that's not funny. He set my blanket on fire just to piss me off more." she said jumping over to Mihawk's ship.

" No. I set your blanket on fire, because you won't talk to me." Hawk argued.

" Why didn't you just say you had a problem with the silent treatment. You didn't have to go to the extreme." she scolded.

" I did say something! I kept saying something!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

" Well, that's cause I didn't want to talk to you." she said crossing her arms.

" Well, if you would have just talked to me, I would have told you that I bought the books you wanted. I just hid them so you'd freak out. But instead you refused to talk to me." He shouted, the dropping into his chair.

She couldn't think of anything to say. She felt so defeated and kind of guilty. She still felt he deserved the beating for burning her blanket, but she felt bad about giving him the silent treatment. " Um Hawk, I'm sorry I gave you the silent treatment. I didn't know you'd get so upset."

" Yeah well, in the future just yell at me like you usually do, okay." he asked.

" Ha, okay. So where are my books?" she asked with a girly smile.

" What books?" he asked with a grin.

" Oh, you're gonna get it." she said clenching her fist.

" That's enough. We're here." Mihawk said standing up.

The ship pulled up next to a dock in grove 22. They were in the lawless district, where they needed to be. They were just a few groves off. They jumped off the ship and watched for a moment. This place was interesting. The pirates, the bounty hunters and the prostitutes walking around was far less interesting than the bubbles randomly coming out of the ground. It was just so weird Hawk and Jess couldn't stop watching.

" Come on we need to get to grove 13. Make sure everyone knows who you are." Mihawk ordered. They knew what he meant. Hawk tightened his headband, then put on his hat. Jess adjusted her cloak so it covered arms, then flipped on her hood. Then they made their way through the groves. People who saw them quickly dispersed or watched from afar. After a year and a half rumors and pictures of the trio had spread. Only the stupid or really strong would dare approach them. Then they saw something peculiar. Everyone got down on their knees and bowed their heads. At first Hawk thought it was towards them, but then Mihawk walked over to the sidewalk and did the same. He wave Hawk and Jess over and they did the same.

" Oi, Captain, why are we kneeling?" Hawk asked.

" Ssshhh. If you're gonna talk whisper." Mihawk ordered. " A Celestial Dragon is coming so be quiet and keep your head down."

" Why? What's a Celestial Dragon?" Hawk asked, in a hushed tone.

" They are the descendants of the founders of the World Government. They can and will do whatever they want. You can't oppose then and if you harm them the Government sends one of the Marine Admirals too detain you." Mihawk explained.

That's when the Celestial Dragon came into view. He was very tall and skinny as twig. Even his head was long and thin. Walking in front of him were two men in black suits and sunglasses. Behind him was a very large fishman in rags and a strange collar. They walked passed Mihawk and crew then stopped. The Celestial Dragon turned around and walked up to Jess.

" You, girl, stand up." he said to her. She looked over at Mihawk, but he kept his eyes closed. She stood up like he asked. " Hmm, yes you will go good in my collection. Your coming with me to be my slave." he said and grabbed her by the back of the neck.

" Ah, no! I can't." she shouted.

" By order of the Celestial Dragon you have to." One of the men in black said. The Celestial just gave a disgusting smile and started walking her over to his men.

" No." Hawk said boldly, standing up. His hand was now wrapped tightly around the Celestial's arm.

" W-what are you doing? Unhand me you brute!" He shouted.

" Okay." Hawk then wrapped his other hand around the Celestials wrist and twisted his hand off. " There now your _Unhanded_."

" AAAaaaaaaahh. My hand! You'll pay for this!" he screamed.

Hawk paid no attention. He was busy checking on Jess. " Hey, you okay?"

" What are you doing you idiot? Now your gonna get us in trouble." She whispered angrily. " Now they're gonna send an Admiral to come and-. Look out!" Hawk had his back turned to the Celestial Dragon so he didn't see him charge Hawk with a knife. Going by instinct and not thinking for a second, Jessica Unsheathed her sword and thrust it forward right into the Celestial Dragon's chest, right before he struck Hawk. The Celestial Dragon dropped the knife and fell backwards. " Oh shit! What did I do?"

" I think you killed him." Hawk stated, thinking she was serious.

" I know what I did, you idiot!"

" Then why'd you ask?" she didn't answer she just started pulling her hair in frustration.

" Come on , lets go. We need to get out of here!" Mihawk said taking off running. They stopped arguing and followed. They could run much faster than the normal person, one of the benefits of knowing how to use Haki. Then continued running for a few minutes even though no one was following them. They came to an abrupt stop. " We're here." they stopped in front of a tall staircase that lead to what looked like a bar. They walked the stairs and looked a the building. The sign on it said 'Rip-Off Bar'.

" Why the hell are we at a bar? Is this where we're gonna hide?" Jess asked in a panic.

" No. this is our original destination." He said walking in. They looked around and saw they were in grove 13. So they walked in too.

" Well if it isn't Shanks' swordsman friend." the woman behind the bar said.

" Mine name is Mihawk." he said. He hated it when people referred to him as Shanks' friend.

" I know. So do you come so Rayleigh could coat your ship?"

" That's one reason. The other is I want him to me if this boy his the King's Disposition." he said, pointing to Hawk.

" Well you have it, why can't you tell on your own?"

" What! I don't have it."

" Of course you do. It's radiating off of you."

" I knew my Haki was strong, but how do you know it's the King's Disposition?"

" When you spend your life on a pirate ship, where most of the men have the King's Disposition, you know it when you see it."

" You were a pirate? Who are you? What crew were you a part of?" Hawk asked excitedly.

" I'm Shakky. I was from Gol D. Roger's crew." she said with a grin.

He didn't say anything his jaw just dropped. He couldn't believe it he was meeting someone from the Pirate King's crew. " That is so cool!" he yelled with stars in his eyes.

" Hawk be quiet. Then, can you tell me if Hawk has it?" Mihawk ask, slamming his hands on the bar.

" Hmm, no. I'll go get Rayleigh, he'll be able to tell." she said walking into a back room. There were a few load thuds, then she came back out. " He'll be out in just a second. Can I get you something to drink?"

" No thanks."

" Oh well, I'm glad I woke up." said a man walking from the back room. " I never expected to the world's greatest swordsman at my home. What do you need?"

" I need you to tell me if my subordinate has the King's Disposition and then coat our ship."

Rayleigh walked over to Hawk and stared at him. " Haha, he has it alright. He has the same eyes as Shanks. He just hasn't been able to unlock it."

" How do I unlock it?" Hawk asked.

" I could train you." he replied with a smile.

" And just how long would that take?" Jessica chimed in.

" Don't worry, only about four days."

" Really? Awesome." exclaimed Hawk

" Juracule Mihawk! You and your crew exit the building! You are under arrest!" Came a voice from outside.

" Shit, they found us. That was fast." Hawk said, starting to panic.

" My, my, what did you three do to make the marines come to the lawless zone?" Rayleigh asked with a smile.

" We killed a Celestial Dragon." Mihawk said. Rayleigh was taken back by this. Then his smile got bigger.

" Well done. It's about time someone had the nerve to stand up to them. Those Celestial Dragons are worse than the lowest pirate, but they can do whatever they want. It makes me sick."

" I'm going out." Mihawk said.

" What! Father, there's an Admiral out there!" Jessica shouted

" I have a plan."

" What kind of plan?" she asked

" I'm going to accept the Governments offer." he said with a smile. Then walked out the door. Hawk and Jess watched out the windows as he descended the stairs. There was a horde of marines surrounding the Admiral. Mihawk walked towards him and the marines dispersed. He was now face to face with Admiral Akainu, the strongest of all Admirals.

" Have you decided to surrender?" Akainu questioned.

" No. I'm here to take the Government up on their offer." Mihawk answered.

" What offer?"

" The offer of becoming Shichibukai." He said with a grin.

Akainu grinded his teeth. " Fine. We'll go to marine headquarters and see what Sengoku has to say."

" Let me go tell my crew." He said turning around and walking back towards the bar. Hawk and Jess opened the door as he walked up.

" Sensei, what's going on?" Hawk asked, ready to fight.

" I'm going with. They'll decide if I can become a Shichibukai or not. If I do become one, I'll be gone for about a week. There's something I have to get." he answered. He looked past them to Rayleigh standing against the doorframe. " Can you watch them? Make sure they stay out of trouble?"

" Sure, anything for one of Shanks' friends." Mihawk sighed at that comment then handed Rayleigh a baby Den-Den.

" I'll call you if I'll be a week." he said then walked back down the stairs.

" Okay kids, lets get something to eat." Rayleigh said walking into the bar. Hawk and Jess looked at each other with concerned looks. Then Hawk smiled. She shook her head and they walk in.

...

Meanwhile in the port town of Mock Town the Eclipse Pirate were docking to get supplies. Mock town was a port for pirates and was notorious for its lack of law enforcement. There was another group of pirates who had docked earlier, watching the Eclipse Pirates. They were the Devil Pirates. They were led by one of the six Shichibukai, Dante.

" Oi, Dante. Look who just docked. It's those pirates that just made a big name for themselves." shouted a silver hair man, with a blue trench coat and his right arm in a sling. Then a man from inside the cabin walked out. He too had silver hair, but he wore a red trench coat.

" Nero, I was taking a nap. What group of pirates is so important that you had to wake me up?" Dante complained scratching the back of his head.

" It's the one you said were moving in on your territory." Nero said with a smile.

" Really. Go get Trish and Lady. We're gonna go pay them a visit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Chapter 6**

" I'm so bored!" Hawk shouted, falling backwards onto the grass.

" Hehe, Hawk get up." Jessica said, laughing at antics.

" Why? There's nothing else to do. Rayleigh isn't gonna train me for another two days." he said looking up at the girl standing above him.

" There's plenty to do. You could read your manga. We could go to the amusement park. Or we could just beat up bounty hunters." she listed. Then she looked down to notice he wasn't listening. " Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled punching him on the head.

" Hey, what did you do that for?" he asked in a whiny voice. She threw her hands up in frustration, then fell backwards on the grass next him.

" You know, I know your not that oblivious. You just like to give me shit."

" I figured you knew. But it's still fun." they both just laughed.

They laid there a while watching the weird bubbles rise and pop. Hawk look over to Jess and just looked for a minute.

" Why are you staring at me?" she asked sitting up. Hawk sat up too before replying.

" I just noticed, your really pretty." he said, with a serious look.

" What's with you all of a sudden?" She asked, a hint of red creeping onto her face.

" Nothing. I was just saying, you really pretty."

" Are you just screwing with me." she angrily asked, her face getting redder.

" No." he said with the most serious face she'd seen him with.

She didn't know what to think. Her irritating training partner was complimenting her on her looks. And he was serious. She looked at him. Their eyes met. And by what seem to be an uncontrollable force they gradually got closers. Soon their lips were just centimeters away, when they were broken from their trace.

" Hey kids, are you hungry? I just made lunch." Called Shakky from the top of the stairs. They looked at each other for another second, before Jessica got up and ran up the stairs.

Hawk just laid back down. " Damn."

Meanwhile Mihawk was leaving Government Headquarters, being escorted by fellow Shichibukai member the King of the Sea, Jimbei. He was the fishman captain of the Sunny Pirates. After a day a debating, Fleet Admiral Sengoku decided to vacate the charges against Mihawk and his crew. Not before the crews bounty sky rocketed. Hawk now had a 245 million Beri bounty. Jessica had a 265 million Beri bounty. Hers was higher than Hawk's because she's the one that killed the Celestial Dragon. And Mihawk's bounty was went from 200 million to 500 million Beri. He had achieved what Shanks suggested, get a higher bounty than the rest of the Shichibukai, before accepting the Governments offer.

" Congratulations Juracule. You make a fine addition." Jimbei complimented.

" Thank you. I just accepted so my daughter wouldn't be killed, for killing the Celestial Dragon." Mihawk said in his usual neutral tone.

" And that is why you're a good addition. You are a very honorable man. The other Shichibukai have no honor at all. They are a disgrace."

" I appreciate that. I never thought of myself as honorable."

" All I've heard is good things. Well good for a pirate. Why do you say that?"

" Because my daughter was never suppose to become a pirate. She became one because I wasn't there to protect her mother." Mihawk explained grinding his teeth.

" If it is okay, may I ask what happened?"

" Kaido happened. Bastard wiped out everyone. He didn't Jess, she hid in a trap door under the kitchen table. That was were I kept my treasure. I will kill him one day. Even though I have a feeling Shanks will beat me to it." he said clinching his fist at that painful memory.

" Why do you think Shanks will kill him?" Jimbei asked

" Because they are both one of the Four Emperors and Kaido wouldn't attack 'Whitebeard', he'd be too afraid. And no one can find 'Big Mum' so he clearly wouldn't fight her."

" That makes sense. Kaido loves to kill pirates. He would surly underestimate Shanks."

" Agreed. Well it's been a pleasure. I may see you when we pass through Fishmen Island." Mihawk said, boarding the ship the marines had let him barrow.

" Farewell Juracule. I hope we meet on Fishmen Island." Jimbei said waving to his new 'friend' .

Mihawk took out his Baby Den-Den and called Rayleigh. " Hello 'Hawk-Eye." he answered.

" Hello. I'll be a few days. I've become a Shichibukai. Now I have to go retrieve something. You can still watch them right?"

" Of course. It's fun having them around. They're funny. Plus I have to train the boy."

" Thank you. I appreciate it. I'll see you in a week. Goodbye." 'clank' he hung up the Baby Den-Den and headed for his destination.

Jessica walked in and took a seat at the bar.

" So, where's your boyfriend?" Shakky teased.

" He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled embarrassed.

" Calm down. I was just kidding. Here you go." she said, handing her a bowl of noodles.

" Thanks."

" So why is Hawk still outside. He eats more than anyone I've meet."

" Um, well we kinda um, were about to um, ki…" she trained off.

" Kinda about to what?" she asked

" Kiss." she whispered.

" What, I couldn't hear you?"

" Kiss! We were about to kiss. Happy?" she shouted covering her face to hide the blush.

" Really, why didn't you?" she asked with grin.

" Because you interrupted us." she said uncovering her face.

" Well then I have to do something about that." Shakky said walking out from behind the bar. She grab Jess by the arm and dragged her outside.

" Hey let go. I don't wanna see him right now!" she said trying to pull away. But her surprise Shakky was much too strong.

" Don't be like that. It won't be that bad." Shakky tried to reassure. They made it down the stairs and Shakky let go. Hawk was still lying on the ground. Shakky walked over to him.

" Hey Shakky. What's up?" he asked with his goofy smile.

" There's someone who wants to see you."

" Really, who?" Shakky giggled. Hawk did a kip up then turn towards Shakky. " Oh, hey Jess. What's up?"

" What's up! That's all you have to say!" Jess yelled, marching over to him until she was right in his face. He took a nervous step back. That's when Shakky took her leave. " How can you be so relaxed after what just happened. You can't just do someth-." she interrupted when Hawk leaned in and kissed her.

" Okay. Now you can yell at me." he said with a smile. Not the same goofy smile he always wore, but a happy smile.

She didn't yell or hit him. She reached and touched her lips, then looked at. He still had the same smile on his face. Then she leaned in and kissed him. He was surprise at first then gave into the kiss. It became deeper and more passionate until Jess pulled away. " You weren't suppose to kiss me back." she said blushing.

" But I wanted to." said Hawk. Which made her blush more.

" W-why?" she spat.

" I'm not quite sure. I think it's because you're the only one I'm close to." he explained.

" Hawk." She said in a whisper. She leaned in and hugged him. " I'm glad you feel that way."

" Really? That's a relief. I thought you'd be mad."

" How could I. I can't get mad at you for feeling close to me."

They stayed in their embrace for a while, until Hawk broke the silence. " Lets get something to eat." he said with his goofy smile.

She just gave him a weird look before laughing. " Okay let go."

" Great. Let try the amusement park. I bet they have great food." he suggested. She nodded her approval and the made their way to grove 31, holding hands the entire time.

After a fun day at the amusement park they came back to the 'Rip-Off' Bar. Unlike before, there were customers there. They took a seat in the corner, while Shakky tended to the customers.

" Oi lady, more beer!" one of the customers shouted. Hawk couldn't tell if they were pirates or bounty hunter. But what ever they were, they were disgusting. " Lady I said more beer!"

" Yeah and more steak too! Hehehe!" the other customers yelled. Shakky wasn't bothered by it. She just brought their beer and food. After that they started whispering to each, while Shakky handed Hawk and Jess each a cola. The skinny pirate/bounty hunter stood up and stumbled over to them.

" Hey baby, how bout you and me go outside and have fun." he said slurring his words.

" Oh boy that sounds like a good offer, but I'll have to pass." she said sarcastically.

" Okay let try this again. You and me are going outside Now." he demanded. Hawk stood up, but before he could do anything Shakky punch him square in the face sending him flying into the wall.

She walked out from behind the bar where she was confronted by the other one. " You bitch. Your gonna pay for that!" he shouted throwing his huge fist at her. She just duck it and kneed him in the groin. Then she grabbed him by the shirt and repeatedly punched him in the face until he passed out. By this time the first guy was trying to get up, so Shakky picked him up and threw him out the window. After that she just rolled the other one out the door. Then she walked back beside the bar to resume what she was doing.

Hawk and Jess sat there awe struck. It happened so fast they didn't know what to say. " Can I get you two more cola?" she asked with a smile. They just nodded. She handed them their cola.

" Holy Shit!" Hawk yelled out of now where.

" What's wrong?" Shakky asked

" You just kicked the crap out of those guy.! That was freaking awesome!" he said jumping out of his chair.

" Yeah, was pretty cool." Jessica added.

" Oh that. That happens all the time. Usually it's Rayleigh's loan sharks. They don't end up coming back." she grinned at her last comment.

" I'm back." Rayleigh said walking in. " Hey you kids, I had to rebuild you ship, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to go to Fishmen Island."

" Wait, you rebuilt our ships in one day." Jessica asked, not believing him.

" Well, since you had three ships I just stuck them together. It also made it easier to coat it. So now it's ready to sail." he said sitting at the bar. Shakky had handed him a drink. She didn't even have to ask. She knew what he wanted. " So you know what that means right?" they shook their heads.

" Well then. You'll find out in the morning" he finished his drink then went into the back room to sleep.

" It's getting late. You kids should go to bed too." Shakky said, clearing the bar.

" Yeah I'm pretty tired. Come on Hawk." Jessica said. They start heading for the spare room.

" Hold it." Shakky said. They stopped. " Hawk sleeps out here."

" Wait. Why?" he asked kind of upset that he hand to sleep on the floor.

" Because you two are a couple now. And me and Rayleigh are suppose to keep you two out of _trouble_." she answered putting emphasis on the word trouble.

" Then make Jess sleep out here. I don't want to sleep on the floor." he said pouting.

" Nope. She said I could have the room. So have fun." Jess said walking in and closing the door. A few seconds later she opened it and threw out a blanket and pillow. Hawk picked them up and headed over to the corner, grumbling under his breath the entire time. When he laid down, he almost immediately fell asleep. Shakky giggled then went into her room.

Rayleigh was the first to wake up in the morning. He walked out of the back room and saw Hawk sprawled out on the floor. " Hmm, now's as good a time as ever." he said walking over to the sleeping Hawk. He picked Hawk up by his shirt. Hawk's eye cracked open. He notice he wasn't on the ground so he figured he was dreaming and closed his eyes. That's when Rayleigh threw him out the window and down the stairs.

Hawk laid on the ground, wincing in pain. Rayleigh made his way down the stairs. By the time he made it down the stairs Hawk was standing up.

" What the hell did you do that for!" Hawk yelled

" That's your first lesson, always be aware." Rayleigh said with a grin.

" How are you gonna train me? I thought you coating the ship took three days? It has only been two." he asked, still pissed.

" No. it only takes one day to coat, but three days to set. So lets see what you got, kid." Rayleigh taunted.

**The next chapter is a side chapter. It will feature Tai and his crew vs. the Devil Pirates. It should be fun! Woo**


	7. Side Chapter 1 Part 1

**Side Chapter 1**

**Occasionally I will put a side chapter about either the Eclipse Pirates or another crew. This about the Eclipse Pirates fight with the Devil Pirates. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Devil May Cry**

At the same time the Mihawk Pirates were at Sabaody Archipelago, the Eclipse Pirates were docking at Mock Town to resupply. Just like the Mihawk Pirates, they had changed. Tai now wore all white. Shirt, pants, boots and trench coat. He traded in his claymore for a double edged spear. Aera grew her silver hair long. She wore black pants, a black tank top and a black bandana on her head. Victor also grew his hair long. He wore black pants, a plain white shirt and red trench coat. He also wore a red bandana over his face. Floyd and Hank didn't change at all. Floyd still wore his pink button up shirt and tattered blue jeans. And Hank still wore his tan shorts and green shirt. They also added two more members. Rose the former Kuja Pirate, who was left behind for being to weak. She had short red hair and the usual Kuja Pirate uniform. And Kaze, the former mercenary who wields a gun-blade. He had spiky dark blue hair and an eye patch on his right eye. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and navy blue pants. He looked like an average man, but there was something mysterious about him.

After docking they began to argue over who was going into town and who was staying to guard the boat. Kaze said he would stay, but he said with a creepy smile causing Victor to start the argument.

" There is no way we're leaving him alone with Hank! He's old!" Victor shouted to his captain.

" Thank you, I appreciate being reminded of my age." Hank said sarcastically. He didn't really take offence, but it was irritating.

" Come on Tai. Make someone else stay." Victor continued to complain.

" You didn't even hear me did you?" Hank asked. Victor just continued yelling at his captain. " Guess not." Hank said and walked into the back room.

" Why don't you want me to stay?" Kaze asked with a provocative smile.

" Because I don't trust you! Your weird!" he shouted.

" You know that hurts." Kaze said mocking Victor.

" Okay shut up! Both of you!" Tai shouted.

" Wow, way to take charge captain." Aera said sarcastically.

" Your sarcasm isn't helping." He said in a low grumbling voice. " Now, Rose you stay with the ship. Kaze you're coming with us. No arguments." Rose nodded her okay and Kaze grumbled in defeat.

" Damn it, why does he have to come?" Victor complained.

" Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Tai asked.

" Yeah." Kaze said trying to provoke Victor more. It worked.

Right before Victor freaked out, Tai spoke up. " Kaze, you shut up too." He gave the captain a fake salute. Tai ignored him.

They walked off the ship and made their way down the main street. It was unbelievably crowded, all pirates.

" Yo, Eclipse Pirates!" Shouted a man from behind them. They turned around to see the Devil Pirates. " Are you ready to die?" The captain Dante said with an evil smile.

The Devil Pirates consisted of four members. Dante, the captain, who wielded a huge sword and two pistols. Trish, the second in command, also used two pistols. Nero, who had a sword as big as Dante's. But his right arm was in a sling. And Lady, who had a rifle in hand and a cannon on her back.

" Wow a Shichibukai wants to kill me! That is so cool!" Tai said really excited.

" Tai, this is not a good thing! Stop acting star struck!" Aera yelled. Kaze just started laughing.

" Oh right." Tai recomposed himself

" Say goodbye." Dante said firing a barrage of bullets at them.

" Void Strip." Tai said, forming a transparent black strip in the air. The bullets went right through, but as soon as they did they just dropped.

" Huh, I guess that won't work." Dante said putting his guns away.

" Okay, the best course of action would be to split them up." Tai said to his grew.

" I get the chick with the huge cannons." Kaze said taking out his gun-blade.

" She only has one cannon." Aera corrected.

" Not from where I'm standing." he said with a grin.

" You're a pig." she said, realizing what he was talking about.

" Fine then I get the hot blonde." Victor said in the same tone as Kaze.

" Our crew is full of disgusting pigs." she said putting her hand on her face.

" Fine. Aera you take the guy with the sling. I'll get the captain." Tai said taking out his spear. Normally she'd complain about him telling her to fight the weakest member, but there was something her opponent was hiding and she wanted to find out. " Okay. GO!"

Dante and Tai charged at each other. Victor charged Trish who held her ground. Kaze and Lady began shooting at each other. Aera transformed and took to the sky, leading Nero away.

Dante and Tai clashed sword and spear. Dante could swing his huge sword faster than a normal man could swing a knife. Tai could barely keep up. Dante thrust his sword forward, Tai jumped and landed on the blade, then thrust his spear at Dante's head. Dante tilted his head and the spear grazed him. He then grabbed it and threw Tai to the ground. Dante swung downward, but Tai rolled away then tripped Dante with his spear. This gave Tai time get up and take a swing at Dante. But Dante kipped up before it could hit him, then thrust his sword again. Tai couldn't get out of the way in time and the sword dragged across his arm. He stumbled backwards, blood pouring down his arm.

" I expected better kid." Dante said with a smirk.

" Don't think for a second that you've won." Tai said. He then started to spin his staff at amazing speed. Dante gave him a questioning look. Then Tai stopped.

" Whatever your trying to do kid, it won't work." Dante said. That's when his sword, that had been resting on his shoulder, wrapped itself around his neck. The tip of the blade now was the head of a snake. Dante let out a small chuckle. " So you're an illusionist, huh? That ain't gonna work." He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. His eyes shot open, letting out a huge wave of Haki, dispelling Tai's illusion. " It looks like I don't need the King's Disposition to stop your illusions."

" Impossible! You shouldn't have been able to do that so quickly." Tai said taking a step back in fear.

Dante charged and thrust his sword into Tai's gut. Tai looked down in disbelief, then back up at Dante. " Gotcha." Dante said. Then Tai began to grin. His body then dispersed into hundreds of white feathers. Tai appeared behind him thrusting his spear through Dante's stomach. " But how?"

" I cast a weak illusion at the beginning of the fight, that's the one you dispelled." Tai explained, then removed his spear. " I'll give you one chance to leave. You should take it."

" Hahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHA. Do you really think that is enough to stop me? I am the man who ate the Devil-Devil Fruit! I am unbeatable!" Dante shouted. " Now, Devil Trigger." Dante then transformed into something inhuman. He had truly become a Devil.

Tai took a defensive stance. Dante turned around, smiled, then in the blink of eye he was face to face with Tai, delivering a punch to his gut. Tai went flying into the building nearby, crumbling the wall. Tai slowly picked himself up, before dropping back down to his knees. He began to cough up blood.

" I told you I was going to kill you kid." Dante said standing over him.

" I-I'm not done yet." Tai said still on his knees. " Black Moon." A black circle surrounded Dante's feet. Then the circle became a large cylinder incasing him. " Engulf." The cylinder shrank and became an outline of Dante's body.

" Now, you will be trapped like that until you die." Tai said standing up and limping away.

Tai stopped when he heard a cracking noise behind him. He turned around to see the black outline starting to crack until it shattered. " Not bad kid. But there is a reason I'm a Shichibukai."

" Shit. Well I've got one more move that might work. Total Eclipse." Tai said. Another circle formed on the ground, this time much larger. A large dome formed around them. " Welcome to the Dark Side of the Moon. Here everything you do is inverted. The way you see, the way you move, the way you hear and the way your mind comprehends." Tai explained. Dante began to sweat, but even his sweating was inverted. The beads of sweat moved up his face an ascended to the sky, instead of falling to the ground. It became hard for him to breathe. Tai walked forward, but it looked like he was walking on air upside down. He moved faster running towards Dante. His mind unable to comprehend anything, he did the only thing he could. And that was scream in terror, until silenced by Tai severing his head with Dante's own weapon. " Farewell Shichibukai."

**The other fights will be in the next chapter. **


	8. Side Chapter 1 Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, the two or three people who read this have been waiting a while. i also appologize to the people who read my other stories and the beta for my DBZ High School story. but writers block is a bitch. Here's part 2 of the Eclipse Pirates vs. the Devil Pirates and Hawk will be back soon. Remember i'm not the Shadowhawk. I just tell his tail**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Side Chapter 1 Part 2**

Victor charged at Trish, who held her ground. A chain slipped out of each of his sleeves. He swung them downward at rapid speed toward Trish. She dodged the chains with ease, the way she moved was as if she was dancing. She smiled at his attempts to hit her. "Damn it, stop moving!" Victor shouted in frustration.

"I don't see why our captain considers your low bounty captain a threat. If he fights as bad as you, then he's gonna die." Trish said with a cocky grin.

Victor retracted his chains back up into his sleeves. He let out a sigh. "I'll admit you're pretty fast, but I'm not using my full strength yet, so don't get cocky." Victor said in a serious tone. He removed his jacket and tossed it aside. "Now my special ability, Chain Arms." Each of Victor's arms changed into five long gold chains that hung down to the ground.

"Chains? Didn't you already try that?" Trish asked in a mocking tone.

He smiled. "Let's just say these are special." Victor's chains flew at her at high speed. She dodged them at first, but then she hit square in the gut. She jumped back out of range and gripped her stomach. "I told you they were special." Victor said with a grin.

"Just because your chains can home in on a person doesn't mean anything. I'll just have to keep my distance and pick up speed." She said trying to act calm. "Besides you're not that fast."

Then in the blink of an eye, he was right in front of her. He quickly wrapped his chain around her neck. "What was that about me not being fast?" He taunted slowly choking the life out of her. She reached up, grabbed the chain, and smiled. Her hand started to glow, and then an electric current traveled up the chain and into his body. His grip around her neck loosened and she slipped out. She continued to pump electricity into him until he couldn't stand.

"Humph, that was too easy." She said adjusting her hair, before turning to walk away.

"W-wait a second, I'm not done yet." Victor said from behind her. His knees were shaking and his breathing was heavy.

"You've got a lot of stamina I'll give you that. However, do you really think you can beat me? Because of my Shock-Shock Fruit, my body is full of static electricity that I send to any part of my body. I can easily defeat you." She warned him.

"I won't know unless I try." he said. He charged her with chains wrapped around his fists. She dodged his weakened punches, and then vaulted over his shoulders. He turned to face her, but she threw her jacket in front of him to block his vision. He swatted it out of the way only to be greeted by her hand wrapping around his face. Powerful electricity surged through him, causing him to convulse. She removed her hand and his body went limp, his eyes were white and he slumped over still standing.

"Impressive, he managed stay standing even after death." She said poking his chard face. Again, she turned to walk away, but this time a chain wrapped around her neck. "I guess you're not dead." She looked back at him. "You poor bastard, you're not even conscious and you're still fighting. At least you can die in your sleep." She grabbed the chain and sent another electric current through the chain. But unlike before the chain began to tighten. "Why is it getting tighter, I'm sending hundreds of thousands of volts into his body." That is when she noticed her jacket wrapped around his chain. Because she released a constant flow of static electricity, she wore all rubber so she would not shock her crew that included the jacket. Color started to fade as she pulled to loosen the chain. He unconsciously lifted her off the ground. She now desperately clawed at the chains, but her body began to lose all feeling. Her arms went limp and she took one last look at the world before she died. She could see a strange white dome in the distance. "Damn, it looks like Dante's done for too."

…

Bullets flew past their faces as Lady and Kaze unloaded their guns at each other. His gun-blade ran out of bullets first, so he charged her while she kept firing. A bullet clipped Kaze's shoulder, he just took it with a smile and kept running. He swung his blade down at her and she blocked it with her rifle. "What's wrong? Are you bad at close combat?" Kaze asked with an evil smile.

She pushed him back with her rifle, and then smacked him across the face, sending him down. She jumped on top of him and pinned him down. "Who said I was bad at close combat?" Lady said back. "Now are you going to give up?"

"If I give up, will you still lay on top of me?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

She smiled. "No." She said coldly.

"Well then I don't see why I should sit here then." He said. Lady looked a little confused. Sure, he was slightly stronger than she was, but her body weight and the pressure she was applying was too much.

"You're bluffing. You can't power out." Lady said. That is when spikes came out of his arms, piercing her hands. "Kyaaa! My hands!" She rolled off him and onto the ground.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts." Kaze said sarcastically, standing up.

"So you're a Devil Fruits user like your friends." She said, still holding her hands.

"Close, but no cigar." He said. She looked at him confused again. "I'm what you'd call a cyborg."

Her eyes almost shot out of her head. "Th-that's impossible. Only one person can make cyborg's and all of those were destroyed." She said still in shock.

"Oh you mean Dr. Vegapunk. Well I was supposed to be destroyed, but he figure with a lack of power core, what harm could I do. But, I had enough energy to find a temporary power core. Ever since then I've been looking for a permanent power source." Kaze explained.

"That sounds like a load of crap. Why should I believe you?" Lady said, now on her feet with pistol drawn.

Kaze sighed. He ripped of the sleeves of his shirt and removed his eye patch. There were holes in his arms where the spikes had come. In addition, there was a red orb of light where his eye was supposed to be.

"I-it's true." She said, lowering her gun unconsciously.

Kaze put his hand up and a bullet came out of each finger. Lady's eyes widened as she fell backwards. He walked over a knelt beside her. "Sorry, but I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of killing Vegapunk. It sucks though, I could tell you were single." Kaze said. He grabbed the cannon she had, slung it over his back and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Lady managed to say. Kaze turned to look. "Th-there is an artifact on our ship. It releases an energy source that might work for your power core."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kaze asked.

"Because, it's only far that the winner gets something. If you hadn't shot me you could have had a new 'crewmate'." She answered, before she died.

"Thank you, Devil Pirate."

…

Aera landed about two blocks away from her captain. Nero followed her closely until she turned and landed around the corner. Nero put his back against the wall of the building and cautiously peaked around the corner. She was standing there with her arms folded. "What are you waiting for? Get out here and fight." Aera shouted.

Nero walked out from where he was standing. "Why did you run if you wanted to fight?" Nero asked

"I didn't want to interfere with the captain's fight. Now why don't you put the gun away, take out your sword and show me your arm." She said. She then transformed into her half wyvern form. She had white scales covering her body. Her arms extended and grew wings on her forearms. She grew large claws and a long tail with four spikes at the end.

"Well after a transformation like that I guess I have no chose." Nero said, with wide eyes at the sight of her. It was surprising that she managed to remain beautiful even with scales and fangs.

"Then show me what you got." She taunted. "What am I doing? He's a Devil Pirate. He could kill me, why am I trying to make him mad?" She asked herself.

"Okay, you asked for it." Nero said. He put his gun away, pulled his sword from his back, and stuck it into the ground. Then he took his arm out of the sling and unwrapped the bandages. "This the Devil's Right Arm, also know as the Devil Bringer." Nero stated. His arm was double the size of the left. It was blood red with cracks on the forearm. I glowed an ominous neon blue, as if it was radioactive. "Now let's go!" Nero picked up his sword and charged.

They clashed, his sword being blocked by her wing. She sent her free hand/claw towards his face, but he caught it with his Devil Bringer. It felt like her arm was burning. She tried to break free, but his grip was too tight. She whipped her tail up and grazed his chin as he jumped back. She ran toward him, then past him. Nero turn to look, but he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down to see the two of the four tail spikes buried in his stomach. Aera was about to follow up when she felt a burning sensation in her tail, the same burning sensation she felt in her arm when he grabbed it. She had been caught and before she could, react ripped her tail from his stomach and began swinging her around and around. He threw her in to the wall of nearby building, leaving her stuck in the wall. He charged her with his sword, but was once again block, but with both wings.

"Looks like using only one arm to swing your sword isn't enough." Aera said, with false confidence.

Nero did not reply he just used his Devil Bringer ability to wrap a giant hand around her body and throw her towards another building. This time she had time to adjust herself and land feet first into the building. The wall crumbled when she shot back at him. Nero had zero time to react. "Wyvern Shigan!" Aera shouted, burying her claws him his chest. Blood came flying from his chest and mouth. She removed her claws and he staggered backwards and dropped to his knees.

"H-how? Only Marines and those affiliated with the World Government can use that." Nero said in shock.

"Exactly. We help a former Marine get back home and he taught us these abilities as a thank you." Aera answered.

"So all your crew has these abilities?" Nero asked.

"No. Tai and Kaze didn't learn them and Victor is really bad at it. Plus I only know two and a half." Aera explained.

"Two and a half?"

"That's right, Shigan, Rankyaku, and I'm working on my Kami-E." Aera answered. That is when the big white dome appeared on the horizon.

"What the hell is that?" Nero asked, coughing up more blood.

"Tai's ultimate technique. Your Captain is finish, but Tai's gonna be in trouble." Aera answered. "And know my other crew members the rest of your crew is dead. So you have three chooses, you die here, you join our crew or you leave and tell the Government what happened." Aera told him.

"Well I'm surely not dying here. So I'll go to the Government. And I appreciate your offer, but I have to decline." Nero said back. Aera nodded and went to help her Captain.

…

Kaze was headed back to the shipped when he came across an unconscious, but still standing Victor. He poked him a few time to see if he would wake up, but he would not. Kaze picked up Victor's trench coat and put it on to hide his arms. "Hey Victor, the ships leaving without you." Kaze said to wake him up, but there was no response. "I'm gonna drink your last bottle of sake." Again no response. "Okay I'm gonna go make-out with Rose."

"The hell you are!" Victor shouted waking up and taking a swing at Kaze. Kaze ducked it then Victor fell over in pain. "Wait we're still outside, Rose isn't even here. Hey why are you wearing my coat."

"I'm cold. Now I'll help you to the ship. Stand up." Kaze said. Victor was hesitant at first, but used the last of his strength to stand up and lean on Kaze. "Jeez you're heavy." Kaze said as they walked back to the ship.

…

Floyd and Rose ran towards the white dome knowing Tai was in trouble. "Hurry Rose! He's in a lot a trouble!" Floyd shouted.

"I know I'm running as fast as I can!" She shouted from behind. The dome dispersed as the came to it. The first thing they saw was Dante's severed head. "Kyaaaaaa! A demon head! It's so grows!" Rose shouted.

Floyd had ignored it and run to the standing Tai. "Captain are you alright?" Floyd asked in a panic.

"Better than I expected." Tai answered. "Hey Rose, will you carry my spear and that sword back to the ship?" Tai asked.

"Sure, but why can't you? You seem fine." Rose answered.

"Well, I'm not." Tai said, then fell over. Floyd caught him before he hit the ground. He slung him over his shoulder and head back to the ship.

…

Everyone made it back to the ship so Hank and Aera could patch up Tai and Victor. Kaze headed to the Devil Pirates ship. They gave him the job of destroying it, but first he needed that power core. He searched the ship and found it in the lower levels of the ship. "So this is it." Kaze said aloud. "I can feel my energy by replenished just by holding it." It was a small orb that changed colors. The top and bottom of it was covered in some sort of crystal. He lifted up his shirt, opened up his chest, and took out the bag of gunpowder he was using as a temporary power source, and then replaced it with the orb. He felt a surge of power through his body. "Wow that was awesome. Now I'm finally complete. I'm coming for you Vegapunk."


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello fans of One Piece sorry for the wait. Ive had an obsession with my Bleach story and my DBZ story so i haven't really been thinking about this one. then i was struck with insperation and heres the newest chapter. i try to get the next one out faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 7**

The past six days were more like torture than training. Everyday Hawk got up at the butt crack of dawn just so Rayleigh could show off or so he thought. In reality, Rayleigh was beating how to use Haki into him. Hawk may not have full access to the King's Disposition, but he will have powerful Haki.

"Oi Rayleigh, I'm sick of this! I've let you beat me up for six days and I don't feel anything!" Hawk shouted angrily.

"That's cause the pain I've inflected has overwhelmed the feeling of Haki." Rayleigh said, then taking a drink from his flask.

"What do you mean?" Hawk asked confused.

"Punch me as hard as you can and then you'll see." Rayleigh said with grin, then slipping his flask into his back pocket.

"Okay, but it'll be no different than the other punches." Hawk said, and then he charge at full speed and thrust all his power into one punch. Rayleigh caught the punch, same as he always did, but this time Rayleigh was push back a couple feet. "Whoa, you're right." Hawk said surprised.

"Don't doubt the Dark King." Rayleigh said with a grin.

"Hawk! Father is back and he wants to see us!" Jess shouted from the 'Rip Off Bar'.

"Okay, be right there!" Hawk shouted back.

"Before you go, remember it takes a few years to completely master the King's Disposition. Your sword training will make up for Haki training so give it a few months and you should be able to access some of the King's Disposition." Rayleigh told him.

"Cool thanks." Hawk said heading for the 'Rip Off Bar'.

Mihawk was waiting outside with the same scowl he always had. "What took you so long?" Mihawk asked.

"Rayleigh was explaining my Haki abilities." Hawk answered.

"That's a valid excuse. The first reason I needed to talk to you two was I heard you two are now a couple, is that true?" Mihawk asked.

Jess blushed. "Yep we're a couple." Hawk said with a grin.

"How can you be so calm saying that?" Jess asked, still blushing.

"Because it makes me happy." Hawk answered still grinning.

"Then I'm setting ground rules. One, you can't be lovey in front of me. Two, you will not sleep in the same room. And three, slacking off in training will end in you two breaking up." Mihawk said.

"Hey, you can't control whether we break up." Hawk said.

"Then you can leave my crew." Mihawk told him.

"Hawk relax. Don't worry Father, we won't slack off." Jess said.

"Good. Now the other thing we need to talk about is your swords. If you are going to be part of my crew you need swords that show it." Mihawk said. "Hawk I know you use two sword style, but I want you to learn one sword style with this." Mihawk reached into a sack and pulled a katana size version of the Kokuto Yoru.

"Oh awesome, this is really for me?" Hawk asked, looking over his new sword.

"Yes. Jess I've got one for you too." Mihawk said, handing her a similar sword. The only difference was the blade was a crimson red.

"Wow this sword is incredible." Jess said.

"They are heavier than your other swords so it will take time to get use to. But once we reach an island in the New World we begin your training." Mihawk told them.

"Yes sensei." They said in unison

"Oh, Hawk your brother is the captain of the Eclipse Pirates right?" Mihawk asked. Hawk nodded. "Well his crew all has wanted posters." Mihawk said handing him the newspaper.

Hawk read through the paper. "200 million beri!" Hawk shouted.

"What did he do?" Jess asked.

"He defeated the Devil Pirates. Their captain was one of the Shichibukai." Hawk said, not taking his eyes the paper

"I was quite surprised when I heard the news. Dante was one of the best swordsmen in the world and he had one of the rarest swords as well. But that sword now belongs to your brother." Mihawk said.

"What about the rest of the crew?" Jess asked.

"The three that fought against the Devil Pirates have 125 million beri bounties and the others have 45 million beri bounties." Hawk said.

"Wow that's impressive." Jess said.

"It's impressive yes, but it gives me more work to do." Mihawk said.

"Why is that?" Hawk asked.

"Because now I have to help pick a new Shichibukai. That's where we're headed next. We're going to Marineford for the meeting, so we have to skip Fishman Island." Mihawk explained.

"What? But Fishman Island sounded so cool." Hawk complained.

"Don't worry, the person from Fishman Island that I want you to meet will be at the meeting." Mihawk said.

"Well I guess going to one of these meetings will be kind of interesting." Jess said, trying to make Hawk less bummed.

"It will be, but you two will be sitting outside." Mihawk said, crushing any hope they had of having a good time. "This meeting is for the Shichibukai, not their crews."

"But that will be super boring. Can't we at least stay on the ship, there's more to do." Hawk said.

"That's not going to happen." Mihawk said harshly.

"Why not?" Hawk asked.

"I don't want you two being alone." Mihawk said. "Plus this will be a good chance for me to show that I don't need a big crew to make it in the New World. Now come on we need to go."

"What about Rayleigh and Shaki?" Jess asked.

"Hurry up and say your goodbyes." Mihawk told them.

They went and said goodbye, but before they left Rayleigh pulled Hawk aside to talk. "Now remember kid it will take another year or so of hard training to master the King's Disposition. I know Mihawk will put you through some pretty harsh training, so come back in a year or so and I'll teach you how to perfect it. Because your Haki will gradually get bigger and when you come back, it should be large enough to be considered the King's Disposition. Plus I'll teach that there are different forms of the King's Disposition. Now go have fun and work hard, cause lord knows I won't." Rayleigh said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good I'll see you then." Hawk said. They shook hands and then Hawk left with his crew.

They made there way to the newly enhanced and coated ship. Mihawk walked up to the ship and took out his sword. "It's sad that Rayleigh's work has to go to waste." Mihawk said. He then stabbed the bubble causing it to pop. "Hurry up I don't want to be late." Mihawk ordered. They jumped on quickly and dropped the sails. The new ship was interesting. They deck wasn't very big but it was big enough to fit a picnic table. It was just too bad they did not have one. A large chair sat at the front of the boat for Mihawk to sit in. And at the back of the boat were two cabins. One room had two beds and the other had one. Rayleigh had intended for Mihawk to have the one bedroom cabin, but Mihawk made Hawk bunk with him and made Jess take the single. On top of the cabins was the sail with the Mihawk Pirate symbol on it.

It didn't take long before they got to Marineford. Mihawk jumped off the boat and signaled for the other two to do the same. They sighed and jumped down. They walk to the front entrance where a marine stopped them. "Excuse me, but before you enter you must surrender you weapons." The marine said.

"We will not." Mihawk declared.

The marine raised his rifle. "Then I will be forced to out you under arrest." The marine said.

At that moment, another marine ran out and whispered something into the ear of the first marine. He lowered his weapon. "I-I'm very sorry Mihawk sir. Please walk this way." The marine said. They followed the marine down a series of hallways until they were in front of a large door. "You are the first to arrive. So please wait patiently inside." The marine said.

Mihawk led them inside and they sat at a very large round table. "Sensei where are we going after this?" Hawk asked.

"We are headed to Steal Island. It's an island in the New World inhabited by Samurai. We are going there to train. It will be very difficult even for me, because I will be challenged for the spot of greatest swordsman." Mihawk explained.

"Cool." Hawk said nonchalantly. The large door opened and a large man with a bible entered. He gave Mihawk a nod then took his seat. "Who's that?" Hawk whispered.

"Bartholomew Kuma, the former revolutionary. He's the only Shichibukai without a crew." Mihawk answered.

"I see." Hawk said.

The door opened again and two Fishman walked. "Juracule, it's a pleasure to see you again." The larger of the two Fishman greeted.

"The pleasure is mine, Jimbei." Mihawk said back, standing and shacking Jimbei's hand.

"I'd like to introduce with First Mate, Arlong." Jimbei said. Mihawk went to shake his hand, but Arlong turned away. "My apologize, Arlong doesn't trust humans."

"We've done terrible things to your people, I don't blame him. I too would like to introduce my First Mate and my daughter." Mihawk said.

"Wait, I'm your First Mate?" Hawk asked excitedly.

"Yes. Now greet Jimbei properly." Mihawk ordered.

Hawk reached out and shuck Jimbei's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Hawk said with a grin. This was the first Fishman he had met so he was pretty excited.

"Nice to meet you lad." Jimbei said back.

"And this is my daughter." Mihawk introduced.

"Nice to meet you sir." Jess greeted.

"It's always a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady." Jimbei said back. Jess smiled at his sincerity.

The large door opened again and three more individuals entered. A large creepy, pale man. A man equally as creepy man with long hair and glasses. And a man with a tiger nose. "Hawk-Eye, Jimbei do you know if they delivered Dante's body here? I'd like to get my hands on it." The large creepy man asked.

"Gecko Moria you are disgusting being." Jimbei said.

"No I'm a scientist." Moria said.

"You're not the scientist, he is." Mihawk said pointing the other creepy person.

"But I give them life, he just fixes the bodies." Moria said.

"I, Dr. Hogback, do more than fix bodies I create art." Dr. Hogback said.

"You create abominations." Jimbei said harshly.

"Hehe I love it when you all fight." Said a man wearing pink sunglasses and his tongue hanging out.

"Doflamingo, you are just as despicable as Moria." Jimbei said. "At least Mihawk has integrity."

"You mean the man who let his family die?" Doflamingo said with a smile.

Mihawk got right up in his face. "If you ever mention my family again, I will kill you." Mihawk threatened. Doflamingo continued to smile as he took his seat.

The door opened once again, this time Fleet-Admiral Sengoku entered. "Everyone take a seat and all First Mates must wait outside." Sengoku said taking a seat.

Hawk, Jess and the rest of the crews went outside and waited. "Now we had two candidates to discuss, but one has turned down our offer." Sengoku said.

"Who turned down the offer?" Jimbei asked.

"Fire-Fist Ace." Sengoku answered.

"What a fool." Doflamingo said.

"We have also offered Crocodile the position. Note that we are looking for another person to fill the seventh position. If there are any suggestions we will look into them." Sengoku said.

"Didn't Crocodile loose to Whitebeard?" Doflamingo asked.

"Yes, but he has been to the New World and survived it." Sengoku said.

"What has he been up to lately?" Mihawk asked.

"He's been of the radar for a while now. So we can only assume it's something bad." Sengoku said.

"Then he should not be aloud to become a Shichibukai." Jimbei said.

"No then we should make him one. Otherwise he'll terrorize the sea." Sengoku said back.

"I think it's a good idea. The badder the better." Doflamingo said.

"We need a member and he's the only candidate, so I say yes to him becoming a Shichibukai." Kuma said.

"I also agree, but this time if he dies I get his corpse." Moria said.

"I say no to him becoming one of us. If he's anything like Doflamingo he could be destroying hundreds even thousands of lives." Mihawk said.

"Doflamingo does a service for the nobles and gets pirates off the seas with what he does." Sengoku said.

"What he does is immoral and shouldn't be tolerated." Jimbei said.

"We are not here about Doflamingo, we are here about Crocodile." Kuma said.

"Thank you Kuma. So we have two no's and three yes'. Crocodile will become the next Shichibukai." Sengoku declared. "Now does anyone have a candidate for the seventh spot?"

"I elect Wander E. Tai." Mihawk said.

"Out of the question. He killed one of the Shichibukai so he's clearly against us." Sengoku said.

"Yeah and besides, what has he done? He's really not much of a pirate." Doflamingo said.

"I don't think such a young man should be labeled a dog of the World Government." Jimbei said.

"It's decided then. Are there any other candidates?" Sengoku asked. Everyone shook there heads. "Okay then you will get a call on whether he accepts or not. If he doesn't, there will be another meeting. You will also get a call if we have a new candidate. You are dismissed." Sengoku said.

Everyone got up and left. "Let's go." Mihawk said. They stood up quickly and followed him out. "Hawk I tried to make your brother a Shichibukai."

"Really, what happened?" Hawk asked.

"They rejected the idea." Mihawk answered.

"Then they're stupid. Someone who kills a Shichibukai and fights 'Golden Lion' Shiki deserves to be a Shichibukai." Hawk said.

Mihawk spun around. "What did you just say? He fought 'Golden Lion' Shiki?" Mihawk asked shocked.

"Yeah, but he lost." Hawk said nonchalantly.

"When did this happen?" Mihawk asked again.

"Around the time we met. I had a working den-den mushi at the time and he called me after he lost." Hawk explained. "What's the big deal?"

"Next to the Revolutionary Dragon, Shiki is the most wanted man in the world. The Government played it off like he died, but they're still looking for him." Mihawk said.

"So this is a big deal?" Hawk asked.

"You really don't pay attention to anything do you?" Jess asked him.

"I pay attention to you." Hawk said back, causing her to blush.

"What did I say about the boyfriend girlfriend crap in front of me?" Mihawk said.

"Sorry Sensei." Hawk said.

"Next time you hear about a pirate like Shiki tell me right away." Mihawk told him. _"Because he might be able to find Kaido." _He thought to himself.

"Okie dokie." Hawk said. Mihawk just shook his head and started walking.


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay another fun chapter. There is a time skip hlf way through just a warning. Next chapter will be out soon, if not it's because i'm writing a future chapter because it's fresh in my head**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 8**

The Mihawk Pirates have been at sea for one week now and one of them is getting bored. "Sensei when are we gonna get there?" Hawk whined, lying in the middle of the deck.

"When we get there." Mihawk answered.

"You said that yesterday and the day before." Hawk said.

"Then go read." Mihawk suggested.

"I finished all of them." Hawk said.

"Practice your kendo." Mihawk said.

"I don't need to." Hawk said.

"You do with your new sword." Mihawk said.

"Fine." Hawk said. He went into his room and grabbed his new sword. He came back out and saw an island in the distance. "There it is! We're finally here!" Hawk shouted.

"What are you yelling about?" Jess asked, coming out of her room.

"Where have you been?" Hawk asked back.

"Reading." She answered.

"How? I've been out of stuff to read for days." Hawk said.

"Because I read books, not manga. Books take longer to read." Jess said.

"Whatever. But look an island." Hawk said excitedly.

"Great, I'm almost out of books and clean clothes." Jess said.

"How do you two expect to get your books with no money?" Mihawk asked.

"Come Sensei you can by us something to read, can't you?" Hawk asked back.

"No, I'm not you bank." Mihawk said.

"Hawk just sell your old mangas. I'm selling most of my books." Jess suggested.

"That a good idea. Ha, take that Sensei." Hawk said.

"Shut up." Mihawk said.

They docked on the island and Hawk was the first to jump off the boat. Jess and Mihawk followed and they were surprised by what they saw. The town they landed in was something out of ancient Japan. The buildings were made from thin wood, paper and stones. The people wore kimonos and fighters gi. All the men carried katanas or some sort of bladed weapon. Only a few women carried katanas.

"Whoa this place is weird." Hawk said.

"Yeah, it's so old fashion." Jess said.

"It's just as I remember it." Mihawk said.

"You've been here before?" Hawk asked.

"Of course. I met Shanks here before. And the people don't take kindly to being called weird." Mihawk told them.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Hello outsiders, welcome to the city. I'm Fuu." A young woman greeted.

"I'm Mihawk, this is my daughter Jessica and my First Mate Hawk." Mihawk said.

"Nice to meet you. I noticed your flag, your not here to pillage the city right?" She asked.

"I was thinking about it." Hawk said.

"Don't listen to him. We're here to train." Mihawk said.

"Oh, your one of them. If you're looking for help then check the bar over there. There are plenty of sword masters there that are willing to teach." Fuu said.

"Thank you for your help." Mihawk said.

"That's what I'm here for." She said with a smile and then went on here way.

They walked over to the bar that Fuu pointed out. "You two wait out here. We'll have a better chance of someone helping us if they don't see you two." Mihawk said.

"Why do you say that?" Jess asked.

"Because you two are pitiful swordsmen." Mihawk said bluntly, and then walked inside the bar.

"Wow that was mean." Hawk said.

"Yeah it happens." Jess said. "Um Hawk I have a question."

"What's up?" Hawk asked.

"Do you believe in true love?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"You don't?"

"Well, I believe it exists, but people use the word so easily that it's lost its meaning." Hawk said.

"What about me?" Jess asked.

"All I know is you're the most important person too me." Hawk told her with a smile. She smiled back.

"What are you two doing?" Mihawk said walking out of the bar.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"That better be the case. I have found someone that will help us during your training. This is Noah, an old friend of mine" Mihawk introduced.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm going to teach you two how to focus Haki into your swords." Noah said, shaking hands with the two of them.

"So can you teach me single and double sword style?" Hawk asked.

"Sure that'll be easy." Noah said. "Now let's head off to my dojo. I suggest you bring any valuables you have on your ship, because there are bandits that have been raiding ships lately." Noah told them.

"Um, is there any place that we can sell our books?" Jess asked.

"Yes, there is a book store around the corner." Noah said.

"Thanks, come on Hawk let's get our books." Jess said.

"Cool let's go." Hawk said back. They ran off and grabbed their books.

"They seem like a happy pair." Noah said to Mihawk.

"Yeah. I'm surprised Hawk makes my daughter so happy, but at least she's finally happy." Mihawk said.

"How could she not be, she gets to sail around the world with her father and boyfriend." Noah said.

"She's never been truly happy. I haven't been the best father. I wasn't there when she was young and when I was there it was just because her mother died. We've never really connected. I'm glad she's connected with Hawk, even though he's ridiculous." Mihawk said.

"Well, you're here now and she's happy so isn't all that matters." Noah said."

"I guess you're right. If it weren't for you and Shanks I'd be completely lost in the world. Thank you." Mihawk said.

"No problem, I'm always glad to help." Noah said. Hawk and Jess ran by with stacks of books. "Let's help those two find the book store." Noah said with a grin.

After the book store they headed back to Noah's dojo. "Wow this place is huge. Do you live here by yourself?" Hawk asked.

"Yep. I'm a strict teacher and my students didn't want to stick around for that. They wanted instant gratification and it takes months, sometimes years to perfect swordsmanship." Noah said.

"Damn another strict teacher." Hawk said.

"Watch yourself boy." Mihawk said.

"Haha you guys are great." Noah said. He led them inside so he could go over what they'd be doing for training. They sat down in the training room.

"Okay the first thing you must learn if you want to be a swordsman is calligraphy." Noah said.

"What, but writing sucks." Hawk complained.

"Calligraphy is not just writing, it's a sacred art form that all swordsmen must know." Noah said. He went behind him a grabbed a huge piece of paper and placed it gently on the ground. He then grabbed a large brush and some black ink. He proceeded to start writing something on the large paper. After a few moments he was done and he presented it to Hawk and Jess. "This is one of the many ways you can write sword in calligraphy. You will learn how to draw thirty to be considered a master." Noah told them.

"Father how many can you draw?" Jess asked Mihawk.

"Fifty." He answered.

"What about you Noah Sensei?" Jess asked.

"Forty-two." Noah answered.

"Wow." Was all Jess could say.

"Oh come on this is gonna be easy." Hawk said.

Noah handed Hawk a regular piece of paper and a brush. "Then draw it." Noah told him.

"Okay I will." Hawk said back. Hawk tried his best but he couldn't get the curves to flow right and the shapes were misshapen.

"What is this, this is crap. I've seen some bad calligraphy before, but yours is one of the worst." Noah said bluntly.

"Okay fine it's harder than it looks.

"Are you ready to learn?" Noah asked. Hawk and Jess nodded. "Okay then let us begin.

…...

Six month have past and Jess was Eighteen now and Hawk's birthday was tomorrow. They had been able to write twenty different characters with normal sized brushes and large brushes. They had also learned advanced kendo. They learn that the sword is not a weapon, it's an extension of your body. That in order to be true swordsman you body must flow with your sword. But currently Hawk had a problem. He had become distracted and was getting sloppy and Jess was the cause. Her bust had double in size and Hawk couldn't keep his eyes off them. He had lost every sparring match they had for the past few weeks, despite the fact that he was better than her.

They were resting outside with Mihawk and Hawk was once again secretly staring at her. She was wearing black tank top today due to the hot weather. Mihawk finally notice that Hawk was rather nervous and noticed what was in Hawk's line of vision. "Jessica, go inside and change your shirt, it's dirty." Mihawk said, making an excuse. She shrugged and headed inside. "Boy, come here!" He shouted over to Hawk. Hawk nervously walked over.

"Yes Sensei."

"Are you staring at my daughter?" Mihawk asked.

Hawk started staring at the ground. "No." Hawk answered.

"Don't lie to me boy. Stop staring at her like a pervert." Mihawk told him.

"I'm trying Sensei. She's just so beautiful." Hawk said.

"That's no excuse. But because you're still a child, I won't kill you. This is a natural part of life, but this has to stop." Mihawk said.

"I said I'm trying." Hawk snapped at him.

"Don't raise your voice at me. But I have an idea so be patient." Mihawk said. He got up and went inside to talk to Jess. "Oi girl come with me." Mihawk said as she walked out wearing a new baggy shirt. They walked to the training room. "Have you noticed Hawk has been staring at you?" Mihawk told her.

"Now that I think about it, he is always looking at me. Do you know why? Other than the fact that I'm his beautiful girlfriend." Jess asked.

Mihawk leaned over and whispered in her ear. She looked down at her chest then blushed. "I can't believe I hadn't noticed this before." Jess said embarrassed. "What can I do about this?"

"Wear baggier shirts. But I have another idea too." Mihawk said. He whispered his idea so no one could hear.

"I can't believe you'd suggest that, you're my father." Jess said. "And beside wouldn't that be waste of a training day."

"I'm only suggesting it because it's his birthday tomorrow." Mihawk said.

"So you really don't mind?" Jess asked.

"Only this one time." Mihawk said. "Now stay away from him for the rest of the day." Mihawk told her.

The next day Hawk was by himself practicing his kendo, when Mihawk called him over to talk. "Boy come with me." He ordered.

"But I didn't do anything yet." Hawk said walking over.

He turned the corner and was surprised at what he saw. "Surprise!" Jess and Noah shouted. "Happy birthday."

"Alright, thanks for remembering." Hawk said.

"We even got you presents." Jess said.

"Really that's awesome!" Hawk said.

Noah walked over and handed him a sword case. "Here this is very special. It belonged to our master." Noah said.

"Our?" Hawk said.

"Yes Mihawk learned from this dojo too." Noah said. "Now open the box."

Hawk opened it to see a pair of katanas. They were like his, in that they turned into one. But the ends of the handles were in the shape of a dragon head and the hilts wear dragon claws. "Oh cool, these are the greatest! Are you sure I can have them?" Hawk asked.

"My top student deserves it." Noah said.

"Here I got you something as well." Mihawk said. He handed him a dagger that looks just like his katana.

"Oh wow thanks Sensei." Hawk said. "Jess check it out I got a dagger too." Jess had also received a dagger for her birthday as well.

"We got you something else too." Mihawk said. "Me and Noah are going to step out for the day so you can be alone with Jess."

"Really, this is the best day of my life." Hawk said. Noah and Mihawk left and Jess and Hawk were finally alone. "So what do you want to do? Hawk asked. Still not able stop staring at her, he look at the floor.

"I can think of something." Jess said, and then whisper seductively in his ear.

"Ar-are you serious?" Hawk asked, blushing slightly.

"Dead serious." She said. They walked into her bedroom and did it.

Forty-five minutes had past. "Wow that was awesome." Hawk said lying next to her. "What about you?" He asked

"It wasn't bad. Much better than I expected." She said.

"I knew I was the man." Hawk said

"Shut up you goof." Jess said.

"Hey come on you're the one who said it was good." Hawk said,

"Whatever don't be such a cocky bastard." She told him.

"I'll stop if you give me a kiss." Hawk said.

"That I can do." Jess said.

Before they could kiss there was a knock at the door. "Get up and get dressed. I just got a call that I have to be at Marineford in a week. Sorry to ruin your day." Mihawk said through the door.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Hawk said.

"This sucks." Jess said.

"We'll get another day alone, even if we don't do this again, I'll make sure we have another great day together." Hawk said.

"Thank you Hawk." Jess said hugging him.


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay this chapter has it all, new characters, old charcters, the return of the Eclipse Pirates and some romance. have fun and maybe write me a review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 9**

Another grueling week at sea was almost over, but that wasn't stopping Hawk from complaining. "Sensei, it's been a week, why aren't we there yet?" Hawk whined.

"Hawk you're eighteen stop whining." Mihawk said.

"But there's nothing to do." Hawk said.

"If you do this on the way back to the island I'm throwing you in the water." Mihawk said.

"Sensei don't be so mean, you know I can't swim." Hawk said.

"Hawk are you complaining again?" Jess said coming out of her room.

"Of coarse. We've been at sea for a week and that's boring." Hawk said.

"Did you practice your calligraphy?" She asked.

"Yes this mourning. I've almost gotten the twenty-first symbol." Hawk said proud of himself.

"Hawk if you'd shut up you'd see we were here." Mihawk said.

Hawk looked to the front of the boat and saw they were almost at the island. "Oh cool. Maybe Arlong will talk to me this time." Hawk said.

"Why do you want to talk to him so much?" Jess asked.

"Because he's a Fishman and Fishman are badass." Hawk said.

"You know they hate human's right?" Jess asked.

"Jimbei doesn't." Hawk said.

"Jimbei's different, he believes in equality." Jess said.

"You two let's go." Mihawk said jumping out of the boat.

They jumped down and followed him inside. They walked until they came to the big door. "You know the drill just wait here." Mihawk said.

They took the vacant seat outside the door, coincidentally next to Arlong. "Hey big guy, how have you been?" Hawk asked.

"Why do you insist on talking to me? I hate you." Arlong said.

"Because you're cool." Hawk answered.

"What do you mean I'm cool? I don't disgust you or scare you?" Arlong asked.

"Nope." Hawk answered immediately.

"You're an interesting one." Arlong said.

"So you'll be my friend?" Hawk asked.

"Of coarse not!" Arlong shouted.

"But you said I was interesting." Hawk said.

"That doesn't mean I still don't hate you." Arlong said.

"You're lucky you're so cool or I'd take offence to that." Hawk said. Arlong a strangling gesture towards Hawk in frustration.

"Hawk take a look around there are more people here today." Jess said. Hawk looked around, Jess nodded at Arlong. He mouthed thank you at her.

"Hey your right." Hawk said, they were talking quietly so they wouldn't draw attention.

"I recognize both of all of them from somewhere." Jess said. Then she pulled out a book that looked hand made. She opened it up and it was all the wanted posters that she'd saved.

"Oh cool, did you make that yourself?" Hawk asked.

"No, Shaky help me." Jess answered, flipping through the pages. "Ah here we go. That woman over there." Jess said pointing to her right. There was a woman sitting reading a book. She had shoulder length black hair. She wore a purple button up shirt and a purple mini skirt. Over her shirt she wore a white trench coat and a white hat. "That's the 'Demon Child' Nico Robin, she's been wanted since she was eight." Jess told him.

"Wow what could an eight year old possibly do to get that kind of bounty?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know." Jess said. She started flipping the pages to find the woman to there left. She was young and very beautiful with long black hair. What she wore was an average Kuja Pirate outfit, except it showed a lot more cleavage than a shirt should show.

Hawk stopped Jess when she was flipping pages. "Look it's Arlong. Wow I see why'd people would think you were scary." Hawk said to Arlong.

"So you think I'm scary now?" Arlong asked.

"Nope, I still think you're cool." Hawk said with a big grin.

"You are infuriating!" Arlong shouted.

"Hawk stay focused." Jess said. She found who the woman was. Hawk looked over to the book. "That's the 'Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock. She is said to be the most beautiful woman in the world." Jess said.

Hawk looked over to Hancock. He looked her up and down then shrugged. "You're prettier." Hawk said with a grin.

"Oh Hawk you're so nice." Jess said, smiling back.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Arlong said.

Boa Hancock must have heard what Hawk said, because she got up and walked over. "You what did you just say?" Hancock asked.

"Huh."

"You said she was prettier than me." Hancock said.

"That's right." Hawk said back.

Hancock looked Jess up and down. "Hmph, this butch isn't even close to being prettier than me." hancock said.

"Up yours bitch." Jess said.

Hancock ignored her. "I'll show you that I'm irresistible." Hancock said to Hawk. She put on the cutest face she could. When she was done she put her hands in a heart shape in front of her. Hawk raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Mero Mero Merrow." She said, sending a pink beam at him.

He put his hands up expecting to get hurt, but nothing happened. "What did you do to me? I swear if you turned me into a girl or something I'll be wicked pissed." Hawk said.

"Impossible. You should be stone." Hancock said shocked. "The only way you wouldn't be, is if your love for someone else was far greater than my power." Hancock explained.

Jess looked over to Hawk, who was still making sure he was okay, and tears filled her eyes. "Hawk." she said.

"What?" He looked at her and freaked out. "Are you okay? Why are you crying? If it's because of what she said I'll kick her ass." Hawk said.

"No it's not that. You love me don't you?" She asked.

"What with you all of a sudden?" Hawk asked blushing.

"You heard what she said right?" Jess asked back.

"Yeah, that if my love for someone else was greater than her power…" Hawk stopped realizing what Hancock had said.

Jess smiled bigger. "See you do love me." Jess said.

"Yeah I love you. I know I said I wasn't sure if love still existed, but the more time I spend with you, the more I realize true love is real and has been with me this whole time." Hawk told her.

She reached over and hugged him as hard as she could, trying not to cry. "Hawk I love you so much." Jess said. He gently hugged her back.

...

Mihawk was the last to enter the meeting room and he got an earful for it. "Look who decided to show up. What because you have a higher bounty than the rest of us you think you can show up when ever you feel like." Moria said. It's not like Moria was completely wrong, Mihawk was very late for the meeting.

"He was probably off crying at his wife's grave." Doflamingo taunted with his usual grin.

"I guess I didn't get the point across to you last time." Mihawk said. He took out his sword and cut the table in half. "Now I'm going to have to kill you."

"Bring it on swordsman." Doflamingo challenged.

"Wait Juracule, you mustn't do this." Jimbei said, jumping between them.

"I warned him Jimbei. Now he's going to die." Mihawk said.

"But you'll loose your status and the protection of your daughter. Think about her." Jimbei said.

Mihawk clenched his sword tightly and you could hear him grinding his teeth. He sighed then put his sword back on his back. "Jimbei just saved your life Doflamingo, keep that in mind." Mihawk said, then took his seat. Doflamingo just laughed and took his seat as well.

"Now that the festivities are over let's get down to business. First let me introduce Crocodile into the ranks of Shichibukai." Sengoku said. "Now like all Shichibukai, what is it you want from the World Government?" Sengoku asked.

"I request that you leave Nico Robin alone and do not interfere with the happenings in Alabasta." Crocodile requested.

"It shall be done." Sengoku said. The marine next to him wrote it down to be place in the archives later.

"Now to get on with the business of the final member of the Shichibukai." Sengoku said.

"I stand by my previous nomination." Mihawk said.

"Noted, but I've already decided on who it will be." Sengoku said.

"It will be the 'Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock."

"And why is that?" Jimbei asked.

"Because if we let her join she will stop raiding marine vestals." Sengoku said.

"Is that all? That's a terrible reason. If you did that for every pirate who raided marine ships, then there'd be hundreds of Shichibukai." Moria said.

"Plus she going to turn back all the marines she's turned to stone." Sengoku said.

"Is that a valid enough reason for you Moria?" Jimbei asked. Moria just shrugged him off. "So what has she done?" Jimbei asked.

"She's the leader of the Kuja Pirates." Sengoku said.

"Big deal. There have been lot of leaders of the Kujas." Doflamingo said.

"She was also one of the people that escaped during the Fisher Tiger attack." Sengoku said. They were stunned, even Jimbei. "Anyone connected to that event is wanted by the World Government."

"What! She must've been a child when she was freed. How do you justify giving a child a bounty." Jimbei said.

"How do you justify what Fisher Tiger did?" Sengoku asked back.

"What he did was heroic. He freed dozens of slaves from your disgusting Celestial Dragon's." Jimbei said.

"I will not have you bad mouthing the World Nobles!" Sengoku yelled.

"There is nothing noble about them!" Jimbei yelled back.

"Jimbei calm down." Mihawk said.

Jimbei took a deep breath, then sat back down. "My apologizes friend." Jimbei said to Mihawk.

"Now that the shouting matching over, why don't you invite her in." Doflamingo said. "I need something to stare at."

"You are the worst scum I've ever met." Jimbei told him.

"Thank you." Doflamingo said.

Sengoku sighed. "Send her in please." Sengoku told his marine.

The marine went to retrieve Hancock and a few moments later Hancock entered the room. She looked around at the other Shichibukai. "Hmph, this is who the Shichibukai are? Two freaks, a giant, a fishman, and two men." She said in disgust.

"She's a spirited one. I like her." Doflamingo said, licking his lips like the creepy bastard he was.

"So Hancock, what is you want from the World Government?" Sengoku asked, after she took her seat.

"I asked that no one, other than the Kuja Pirates are aloud near Amazon Lily." Hancock said.

"So you want it so that no one can dock on the island?" Sengoku asked.

"No, I want no one to come within five hundred yards of the island." Hancock said.

"I see. It shall be done. But you're going to need a way to communicate with us so pick up a Den-Den Mushi on your way out." Sengoku told her.

"Fine, but make sure you have a patrol to keep ships out of our space. There is an island outside the Calm Belt that they can stay on." Hancock said.

"Thank you for the suggestion." Sengoku said.

"Now, which one of you men is responsible for the children outside?" Hancock asked.

Mihawk sighed. "What did they do this time?" Mihawk asked.

"I think you'd want to know that the boy is immune to my power." Hancock said.

"Why should I care?" Mihawk asked.

"Because he confessed his love to the girl that's with him." Hancock said. Mihawk's eyes shot open. "I thought you might find it interesting that his love is greater than my power."

He stared at her for a moment then closed his eyes again. "I'll deal with them when the meetings over." Mihawk said.

"If there is nothing else to discuss then this meeting is adjourned." Sengoku said. "There will be another meeting one year from now."

They all got up to leave and Jimbei stopped Mihawk to talk. "Isn't it wonderful that those two fell in love?" Jimbei said.

"I didn't think you'd be a supporter of love." Mihawk said.

"Of coarse. Love is the greatest thing in the world. When you're in love you don't have to worry about anything else." Jimbei said.

"Have you ever been in love Jimbei?" Mihawk asked.

"I haven't had the pleasure yet. I've been too busy making the world a better place for Fishman." Jimbei said.

"Maybe you should try to meet someone then. You do spend time on Fishman Island." Mihawk suggested.

"I'm too much of hero down there. So I wouldn't know if she loved me or what I've done." Jimbei said.

"You won't know until you try. But I've got to go talk to them about this." Mihawk said walking out the door. Jimbei followed in order to retrieve Arlong.

"Oh thank god. Jimbei get me out of here. Those two are making me sick." Arlong said.

"Hahaha, they must be in love if they are bothering you that much." Jimbei said.

Mihawk stood over them. They were sitting with their hands folded in their laps. Jess would occasionally wipe a tear from her eye. "Don't try to hide it. Hancock told me everything." Mihawk said.

"Oh that bitch, I should kick her ass." Jess said.

"I'd pay to see that." Hawk said.

"Shut up." Jess said.

"Come on let's go." Mihawk said.

"Wait we're not in trouble?" Hawk asked.

"We'll talk about this on the ship." Mihawk said, walking away. They quickly followed

"Bye Arlong! It was nice see you!" Hawk shouted.

"I see you made a friend." Jimbei said.

"Let's just go." Arlong said.

The Mihawk pirates returned to their ship. Hawk and Jess were sitting as Mihawk paced. "So when are you going to yell at us?" Jess asked.

"I'm not." Mihawk said, continuing to pace.

"Then why are you pacing?" Hawk asked.

He stopped. "Okay I've decided. You two can share a bedroom." Mihawk said. They smiled at each other. "But no sex. When I told your mother I loved her was when we started sharing a bed. Sharing a bed with the person you love is possibly the most rewarding thing about falling in love." They looked at Mihawk slightly confused. "Your clearly wondering why. It's because they are the last person you see when you fall asleep and the first person you see when you wake up. I remember that being the best part of my relationship with your mother.

"Oh Father, I didn't know you were so sensitive." Jess said.

"Don't tell anyone." He said with a grin. "Just remember, the time I spent with your mother was the happiest time of my life, even if I never showed it."

"I will." Jess said.

"Hawk go get your crap out of my room." Mihawk said.

…...

The Eclipse Pirates pulled into Grove 13. Floyd and Hank stayed on the ship, while Tai, Aera, Victor, Kaze and Rose went to gather supplies and have a little fun. "So this is Sabaody Archipelago. This place is cool." Tai said.

"Let's go get a map of the islands." Aera said.

"There's a bar over there." Victor said.

"Leave it to you to find a bar." Kaze said.

"Shut it freak." Victor said. Kaze just chuckled at him.

"Victor you should be nicer, you could really hurt someone's feelings." Rose told him.

"Yeah Victor you really hurt my feelings. I don't think I can recover emotionally this time." Kaze said sarcastically.

"See Victor, Kaze's upset." Rose said not picking up the sarcasm.

"Rose he's making fun of you." Victor said.

"Oh, then he should shut up." Rose said.

"Stop fighting and come on." Tai said.

They walked up the tall staircase and stopped out front. "The 'Rip Off' Bar?" Victor said.

"Good you can read." Kaze said.

"Kaze leave him alone." Tai said. "Well we don't have to worry about the prices. We're here for information only."

They walked in and there was an older man sitting at the bar drinking, a woman standing behind the bar reading the paper and two half dead guys on the floor. "Um, excuse me I'm Wand…"

"I know who you are Wander E. Tai." Shaky interrupted, her eyes not leaving the paper.

"How do you know who I am?" Tai asked.

"You were in the paper." Shaky said.

"Oh yeah. I thought we'd met and I'd forgotten." Tai said.

"Nope. But we know your brother." Shaky said, looking up from the paper this time.

"Wait what! How do you know Hawk?" Tai asked. Victor and Aera were equally shocked.

"Because I trained the boy." Rayleigh said, turning to face him.

"Why would Hawk train with someone other than his Sensei." Tai asked.

"Because he need s to control his Haki better." Rayleigh said.

"But why learn from a random guy?" Victor asked.

"I'm not some random guy, I'm the 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh." Rayleigh introduced.

The stood there in shock for a moment. Tai was the first to talk. "I-I guess I figured you'd be a little more intimidating, no offence." He said.

"None taken." Rayleigh said. He walked over to Tai and looked him up and down, then stared him in the eye, like he was staring directly at his soul. "You have a strong Haki and a better grasp on how to use it than your brother does, but you don't have the King's Disposition." Rayleigh told him.

"I never thought I did." Tai said.

"I was just wondering if you had it like your brother." Rayleigh said.

"Hawk's got the King's Disposition?" Tai shouted.

"Yep, he just can't use it's full potential yet." Rayleigh said. "So why don't you guys stick around for a while and tell us about your adventures?" Rayleigh suggested.

"That would be fun, but we have to resupply." Tai said.

"That wouldn't be fun at all." Kaze said.

"I just figured you'd want to wait for your brother here." Rayleigh said.

"Wait Hawk's coming here? When?" Tai asked.

"A couple of hours. I thought that was why you were here." Rayleigh said.

"No, but if Hawk's coming I guess we'll stay and talk." Tai said.

"Then I'm going to go wait on the ship. I'm not into the whole story telling thing." Kaze said.

"Okay, then send Floyd here, he'd like to see Hawk again." tai said.

"Can do." Kaze said.

"So where do you want me to start?" Tai asked excitedly. He couldn't believe he was talking to the 'Dark King' and that he wanted to here his stories.


	12. Chapter 10

**This chapter was more of a spur of the moment chapter that just randomly came to me. So enjoy. the next chapter might be shorter, because the one after that is very memorable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 10**

Mihawk never thought the short trip from Marineford to Sabaody Archipelago was going to be so miserable. Hawk and Jess would not stop saying 'I love you' to each other. Mihawk would tell them to shut up, but they would just start doing it again after a few minutes. They finally reached Sabaody Archipelago and Mihawk quickly jumped off the boat. They usually docked in Grove 14, but Grove 13 was closer and Mihawk needed to get off that boat. They were docked next to another pirate ship, much bigger than theirs. Mihawk walked a brisk pace to the 'Rip Off' Bar. Hawk and Jess weren't in a hurry so the just walked and talked. Mihawk made it quickly up the stairs and kicked the door open in frustration. " Rayleigh! You're looking after them today!" Mihawk shouted.

"It's good to see you too." Rayleigh said with a chuckle.

"Wow you're 'Hawk Eye' Mihawk." Tai said.

Mihawk stared him down. Tai began to feel uneasy. "You look just like him, you're a bit taller though." Mihawk said.

"Look like who?" Tai asked. Mihawk ignore him and sat at the bar. Shaky handed him a drink.

"So why are they bugging you today?" Rayleigh asked.

"I'm sure he'll be here in a minute to tell you." Mihawk said.

"So you answer his question." Tai said under his breathe.

Then a blur went through the bar and stopped in front of Rayleigh. It was Hawk. "Rayleigh I'm so happy, guess what happened!" Hawk shouted.

Rayleigh smiled and didn't answer. He was waiting for Hawk to realize his brother was there. "Hey, Little Brother, who said you could have my headband?" Tai asked from behind him.

Hawk quickly turned around to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Holy shit. Tai, what are you doing here?" Hawk asked, hugging his brother.

"Resupplying and waiting for you." Tai said.

"Hey don't forget about us." Victor said.

"Guys your not dead. This is great." Hawk said, hugging Victor too.

"I love that you have so much faith in us." Aera said with a smile.

"Of coarse I do." Hawk said, also hugging her.

Jess walked in while he was hugging Aera. "Hawk, why are you hugging another woman?" Jess yelled at him.

"Well if you must know, this Aera. She's my brother's girlfriend and navigator." Hawk said. Jess was a little confused. "And this is my brother." Hawk introduced.

"Hey, I'm Tai." Tai said reaching his hand out. She hesitantly shook it. "There was that so hard?"

Jess shook her head. "Okay wait, what's going on?" She asked.

"My brother came here to resupply and he came here by accident. What a fun coincidence." Hawk said with a grin.

"Wow that is kinda cool." Jess said.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Hawk asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Jess, nice to meet you." Jess introduced herself to Tai.

"Hey Hawk you ran in and said you had big news, what is it?" Rayleigh said.

"Oh yeah. Well Sensei clearly already knows, but I'm in love!" He said shouting the last part.

"Really congratulation, but I thought you didn't believe in love." Rayleigh said.

"I didn't, but I do now and it's the greatest." Hawk said. Jess began to blush.

"Wait you said Sensei, who's your Sensei?" Tai asked.

"He is." Hawk said pointing to Mihawk.

"What! You're part of his crew?" Tai shouted.

"Dude you didn't know that?" Victor asked.

"You did?" Tai asked back.

"We all did." Aera said. "Maybe you should look at the wanted poster next time."

"Hey I looked at the first one I just didn't think it would change." Tai said.

"Hey you haven't introduce me to your new crew member." Hawk said.

"Oh sorry, this is Rose." Tai introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Rose." Hawk said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Rose said shyly.

"Are you a Kuja Pirate?" Jess asked.

"I used to be. They kicked me out and left me on an island." Rose said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but now you're with a better crew. Your old captain is pretty mean." Hawk said.

"You've met her?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, she's a wicked bitch, but she did end up helping us." Jess said looking at Hawk.

"Rayleigh, when I said you were to watch them, I meant take them away." Mihawk said.

Rayleigh chuckled. "It seems your captain needs a break. Let's go explore the Lawless Zone. I'll help you get supplies." Rayleigh said.

"Cool thanks." Tai said.

Rayleigh led them outside and down the stairs to go explore the Lawless Zone. They walked by a bunch of very shady looking shops. The were on their way to Grove 21 when they past the entrance to the amusement park. "Hey can we go into the amusement park?" Rose asked.

"I'd love to, but if I go in there a marine might spot me." Rayleigh said.

"Then how about just us girls go." Aera suggested. "That way we can get to know each other."

"I guess that would be alright." Tai said.

"Be careful not to get separated. Jess may be safe from the marines, but you too aren't." Rayleigh warned.

"Don't worry we'll be careful." Jess said and then they were off.

"We are near a place that will give me some good deals on various goods." Rayleigh said.

They continued walking until they came across a crowd. "What do think this is?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, let's go check." Hawk said.

They pushed their way through the cheering crowd until they were up front. There they saw a group of seven men pummeling a Fishman. The Fishman was curled into a ball being stomped on by six of the men, while one told them what to do. The Fishman a hammerhead shark head and fins growing out of his forearms. Hawk ran from where he was standing and punched the guy he was closest to. Tai and Victor jump in as well and they began beating the group of men. It took them a few minutes before the men stop getting up. Hawk walked over to the seventh man who was stricken with fear. Hawk pull out his pistol and held it to the mans head. "P-please d-don't hurt me." The man said.

"Why not, you just assaulted an innocent Fishman." Hawk said.

"I didn't mean to. I'll never do it again, I promise. Just don't kill me." The man pleaded.

"Hawk let him go, he's not worth it." Tai said.

Hawk lowered his pistol and turned around. "I'd leave if I were you." Hawk said. The man ran away, whimpering. Hawk knelt down in front of the Fishman. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why did you help me?" The Fishman asked.

"Because you were being attacked." Hawk said.

"But I'm a Fishman, humans hate Fishman." The Fishman said.

"I don't, I think Fishman are cool." Hawk said with a smile.

The Fishman looked him and realized that his face was genuine. "Thank you. I didn't know there were people like you. I'll have to tell Boss Jimbei he was right about some humans." The Fishman said.

"Jimbei will be happy to hear that." Hawk said.

"Do you know Jimbei?" The Fishman asked.

"Yep, he's very nice." Hawk said. "So what's your name?"

"Abraham." He answered.

"Nice to meet you Abe." Hawk said. "Let's go get you patched up. Victor help me carry him. Tai why don't you and Rayleigh go get the supplies."

"Okay, be careful." Tai said.

Hawk and Victor walked back to the 'Rip Off' Bar. People saw them along the way and were whispering horrible things about them helping Abraham. "I'm sorry to put you through this." Abraham said.

"It's no big deal for us. It makes me mad to hear them say that about you though." Hawk said.

"Me too, I wish everyone could just coexist." Victor said.

"Wow Victor I'm surprised you know what coexist means." Hawk said.

"Damn it, why does everyone think I'm stupid?" Victor asked.

"I don't, I just like messing with you." Hawk said.

Abraham chuckled. "You humans sure are interesting." Abraham said.

"That's what Arlong told me earlier today." Hawk said with a grin.

"You mean you saw them today?" Abraham asked.

"Yeah at Marineford." Hawk answered.

"Are you a Shichibukai?" Abraham asked, because Jimbei was a Shichibukai.

"No, my Sensei is." Hawk said.

"No wonder you are so strong." Abraham said. Hawk just smiled.

They reached the 'Rip Off' Bar, but it took them a while to get up the staircase. Hawk used his free hand to open the door. What they saw when they opened the door was very enraging. It was the man from before bragging about beating up Abraham. "It was great, we beat him to a bloody pulp. I bet he'll never walk again." The man said. Shaky looked like she wanted to punch him.

Hawk and Victor sat Abraham in the booth over in the corner, then Hawk walked over to the unaware man. Hawk took out his pistol and put it against his head again. "Looks like you don't know where to stop." Hawk said.

The man looked out of the corner of his eye to see a very intimidating Hawk. "Oh my god, it's you!" He shouted.

"That right, I hope you know this trigger is very sensitive and I don't know if can hold my finger from shoot." Hawk said.

"Okay look I'm really sorry this time." The man said.

Hawk didn't anything, he just reached in his pocket and pulled out his wanted poster. He placed it in front of the man. He looked at it and became more scared. "You see that's me. Next time you tell your story, tell that part that Wander E. Hawk is going to kill you if you ever hurt another Fishman." Hawk said.

"Yes sir, I'll do that. Just let me go." The man pleaded.

"I'll let you go in a minute. Victor come hold him down." Hawk said. Victor walked over and shoved his head down on the bar. He knew what Hawk was doing, he'd done it once when they still live in East Blue. Hawk pulled up the back of the man's shirt and pulled out his knife. He then carved 'Wander E. Hawk's Bitch' in his back. He scream until the last letter. "There now you can go." Hawk said. The man stumbled out. "Shaky, can you help patch him up?" Hawk said pointing to Abraham.

"Sure." Shaky said. She walked into the back room and brought out a first-aid kit.

"Boy why did you do that?" Mihawk asked.

"When I warn someone not to do something, then they go do it, that's the penalty." Hawk said.

"Hawk you've only done it once." Victor said.

"Why did you do it?" Mihawk asked.

"I had a friend back in East Blue and her boyfriend beat her up. I warned him not to do it again and when he did, I kicked his ass then carved that in his back. After that he never hit her again." Hawk said.

"Don't do it again." Mihawk said.

"Why not?" Hawk asked.

"It's barbaric. You're a swordsman be more elegant." Mihawk said.

"Fine I won't." Hawk said.

…

Meanwhile the girls had made there way out of the amusement park and were in the shopping district. They had bags of clothes and books and were headed back to the 'Rip Off' Bar. They were stopped by a group of heavily armed men. "Excuse me Miss are you Drake A. Aera?" The largest man asked.

"That's right." She answered.

"Well I'm under orders to take your head." The man asked. He took out a large axe and swung it at her. She dodged and the axe cut through her bags.

"You prick, that stuff was expensive!" Aera shouted. Her hand transformed into claws and she shoved it into his gut. He dropped to the ground in pain.

"You little bitch." Another man said from behind swinging a sword at Aera.

Jess quickly block it with her sword. "Don't even try it." She said. She then kicked him in the balls. More of those men start gathering around them. "I have an idea. Let's run." Jess said.

"Good idea." Aera said. They punched through the guys who were standing in there way, then bolted for the 'Rip Off' Bar.

…..

Rayleigh had taken Tai into a rundown shop called 'Pirate Supplies'. "That's not really a smart name to have for your store." Tai said.

"That's why I like this place." Rayleigh said.

"Why case they're stupid?" Tai asked.

"No, because they're honest. Plus like I said they give me a bargain." Rayleigh said.

They walked in a were greeted by a very strange man. He had a large mustache that covered his mouth, round sunglasses, so you couldn't see his eyes and a top hat, that covered his bald head. "Ah, Rayleigh it's good to see you and I see you brought a rookie with you." The man greeted.

"Nice to see you too." Rayleigh greeted. "Tai this is Leonardo. I've know him since I was a pirate."

"Nice to meet you sir." Tai said.

"So what can I get you today?" Leonardo asked, sort of ignoring Tai.

"The lad here needs supplies." Rayleigh said.

"I see. Well I'll have to be paid up front and no haggling. Now tell me what you need." Leonardo said.

"I need three barrels of gunpowder, two dozen cannon balls, eight barrels of water and some lumber." Tai said.

"Let's see that will be 20 million beri." Leonardo said.

"What, I don't have that kind of money!" Tai shouted.

"Come on Leo, give him the discount you'd give me." Rayleigh said.

"Fine. Then your total is 200 thousand beri." Leonardo said.

"I can afford that." Tai said. He took out a bag that had been tied to his waist and placed it on the counter.

Leonardo opened the bag and looked through the money. "This is efficient. The goods will be delivered to the 'Rip Off' Bar shortly." Leonardo said.

"Thank you Leo." Rayleigh said. Leonardo tipped his hat and they left.

They made it back to the 'Rip Off' Bar and went inside to wait for the supplies. Shaky was patching up Abraham, while Hawk and Victor talked, much to the displeasure of Mihawk. "Hey guys. How's Abraham doing?" Tai asked, while Rayleigh walked into the back room.

"He's much better. He's a faster healer than I expected." Shaky said.

"That good. So how do you feel?" Tai asked Abraham.

"Much better thanks to you people. I've never been treated so kindly. To think humans are doing this for me." Abraham said.

"Say how about you join my crew?" Tai asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline. I have a family to return to." Abraham said.

"So why were you up here anyways?" Hawk asked.

"I was selling goods to a trade shop." Abraham said.

"That makes sense. Things from Fishman Island are probably worth more up here." Tai said.

Just them Aera, Jess and Rose busted through the door, not literally but figuratively. "We're in trouble." Aera said, trying to catch her breathe.

"Why, what's going on?" Tai said in a panic.

"Bounty Hunters are chasing us." Aera said.

"Oh is that it. That's easy to take care of. Come on Tai let's give them a warm welcome." Hawk said.

"Well there's a lot of them." Aera said.

"Hold it boys, I'll do it. You're guests just relax." Rayleigh said.

"Okay sure." Hawk said.

Rayleigh open the door and walked down the stairs. "It's the old guy that keeps escaping the auction house!" One of the men shouted. Rayleigh took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. When he opened them a large wave of Haki shot out and knocked all of them out.

"Well that was easy." Rayleigh said to himself.

"Wow so that's the King's Disposition." Tai said. "Can you do that Hawk?"

"Not yet, but Rayleigh is gonna teach me in a couple of months." hawk said.

"Cool. Now let's do what Rayleigh said and relax." Tai said taking a seat at the bar. Shaky gave them some drinks and they partied that night.


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay i'm uploading two chapters today because they are shorter than usual. So enjoy the first one cause you might not enjoy the second. Also there is small cameo because of what i'm currently reading. it's the manga Hawk gets from Jess. And you get to see Mihawk's version of Zoro's Lion Song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 11**

After four days of relaxing and resupplying, the Eclipse Pirates were going to the New World. Rayleigh had coated their ship a few days prior, so everything was ready. Even though they spent four days together Hawk never met Kaze, but no one even noticed Kaze's absence.

They were getting ready to say their goodbyes when they were interrupted by something outside. "Hey guys there's a group of marine's out here." Floyd said through the window.

"Do you think they found out you guys were here?" Hawk asked Tai.

"They might have." Tai said.

"This could get bad." Aera said.

"We are looking for the pirate Wander E. Hawk. He's wanted for the assault on a noble." A marine shouted, from outside.

"There is no way that guy was a Celestial Dragon!" Hawk said in a panic.

"What are we gonna do?" Jess asked.

"I'll take care of this." Mihawk said, walking out the door. He dredged down the stairs and walked up to the head marine. "What did he do?" Mihawk asked.

The marine took a step back. "H-he assaulted a noble." The marine said.

"Wander E. Hawk is under my protection." Mihawk said.

"My apologizes, but who are you?" The marine asked.

That made Mihawk a little agitated. "I am Shichibukai member Juracule Mihawk!" He said forcefully.

They shuttered in fear. "I'm terribly sorry sir. We did not know. We'll leave immediately." The marine said. They quickly left.

Mihawk walked back up the stairs and into the bar. He grabbed Hawk by the shirt and began to yell at him. "Hawk if you ever pull a stunt like you did the other day you will be off my crew! Do you understand?" Mihawk shouted.

"Yes sir, I understand." Hawk said nonchalantly.

Mihawk put him down and walked out. "Hawk are you okay?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Are you really just gonna take that?" Victor asked.

"I kind of deserved it." Hawk said.

"No one deserves to be treated like that." Tai said.

"Well that's just how Sensei is." Hawk said. "If you have a problem with it you can talk to him if you want."

"Why are you acting like this?" Tai asked.

"Acting like what?" Hawk asked back.

"Acting so defensive and obedient." Tai said.

"Fine do want me to go talk back to my Sensei. If you do I hope you have enough room for me in your crew, cause he's gonna kick me out of his crew." Hawk said

"Hawk, Father wouldn't do that." Jess said.

"You never know with him." Hawk said.

"Okay guys everything loaded up and ready to go." Aera said, walking in. She looked around at all the angry faces. "What's with all the tension?"

"Hawk just lost his backbone, that's all." Tai said.

"You know what, fuck you. You don't know anything." Hawk said.

"Can we please stop fighting?" Jess asked.

"Stay out of this!" Tai shouted.

"If you talk to her like that again, I'll beat your face in." Hawk threatened.

"That's enough both of you!" Aera shouted. "If you two are gonna fight, you'll do it with you fists. Who ever loses is wrong, that's how we use to do it." Aera said.

"Fine let's go." Tai said.

"Let's. Jess hold me sword." Hawk said.

They walked outside and began punching each other in the face. "Well that plan backfired." Aera said.

"What do you mean it backfired?" Jess asked.

"Well I didn't think they'd actually fight. But I guess they'll never change." Aera said, with a smile.

After about two hours of beating each other up, they started using their Devil's Fruit, so Aera, Jess, Victor and Floyd had to step in. Aera and Floyd held Tai back and Victor and Jess held Hawk back. "Hawk you loose." Aera said.

"Why?" Hawk shouted.

"Because you were the first to use your Devil's Fruit." Aera said. "Now, you know the drill." Aera said.

They let Hawk and Tai go. They walked up to each other. "As stated by the rules, you were right. I'm sorry." Hawk said.

"I'm sorry about how I went about this." Tai said.

"Look I appreciate your concern, but I can handle anything Mihawk does to me." Hawk said.

"Okay, I believe you." Tai said.

"Thank Bro." Hawk said and they hugged.

Jess and Aera sighed. "How do you punch each other for over for two hours and then hug." Jess said.

"What can I say, we're in love with idiots." Aera said to her. They both giggled.

"Hey what are you two laughing about?" Tai asked, as they walked over.

"They called you idiots." Victor said.

"Hey, don't tell them!" Aera shouted.

"Must you be so cold." Tai teased.

"Well he left out that we said we loved you." Aera said.

"Well then, I'm okay with be an idiot as long as I'm loved." Tai said.

"Hey, me too." Hawk said.

"Okay enough of the lovey dovey crap. We have to get going." Victor said.

"Someone sounds jealous." Hawk said.

"Shut up!" Victor shouted.

"He may be jealous, but he's right. We have to get going." Tai said.

"Yeah Sensei's probably ready to go too." Hawk said.

"What do you say we meet in the New World." Tai said putting his hand out.

"Sounds like a plan." Hawk said shaking his hand.

They said their goodbyes and went to their respective ships. The Eclipse Pirates left first, descending under the water. After they were out of sight the Mihawk Pirates set sail. "Hawk, you better not be a pain this time." Mihawk said. But Hawk was passed out on the deck. "Why is he so tired?"

"He's been up for three days straight. He and his brother just stayed up and talked all night. Plus there was the fist fight earlier." Jess explained.

"What fist fight?" Mihawk asked.

"Well you see, Tai didn't like the way you treated Hawk, but Hawk said it was necessary, then it turned into a fist fight." Jess explained again.

"I see." Mihawk said. He sat down in his chair and began to think. Jess sat down next to the sleeping Hawk and started reading one of her new books.

After about five days Hawk finally woke up. "Well it's about time you woke up." Jess said looking up from her book.

"How long have I been out?" Hawk asked.

"Five days." Mihawk said.

Hawk around to see where he was. "Did you guys leave me out here the whole time?" Hawk asked.

"I tried to wake you up." Jess said.

"Whatever, it's no big deal. This just means I'll complain less." Hawk said. "So Jess what kind of manga did you get me?" Hawk asked.

"Well I couldn't find jump so I got you these." Jess said handing four manga to Hawk.

"Highschool of the Dead? What the hell is a highschool?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know, but 'of the Dead' was what caught my eye." Jess said.

"That means zombies, you gotta love zombies." Hawk said. He opened his manga and began reading.

Two days later they arrived back on the island of the samurai and Hawk hadn't complained once. "We're here, let's go." Mihawk said jumping off the boat. Hawk put his manga in Jess' bag and jump off too.

When they got to the dojo they had found there was a problem. Noah was sitting outside bruised up, with dry blood on his clothes. "Noah what happened?" Mihawk asked running over.

"You're late." Noah said.

"Sorry we got caught up with something, now tell me what happened." Mihawk said.

"Pirates attacked the island and took over the dojo. The captain is a former student that was kicked out for disobeying our Sensei." Noah said.

"I don't remember anyone like that." Mihawk said.

"It was when a was a junior teacher." Noah said.

"I see. I'll take care of this." Mihawk said.

"Careful there are a lot of them." Noah warned.

"I figured, otherwise you wouldn't have lost." Mihawk said. Mihawk opened the gate and there were a large group of pirates sitting out front. "Who's in charge here?" Mihawk shouted.

"Who wants to know?" One of the pirates asked.

"'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk." Mihawk said.

"Never heard of him." The pirate said laughing. Mihawk snapped his fingers and Hawk ran forward and knocked out the pirate with one punch to the jaw.

"I'd bring out your captain or more pain will come to you." Mihawk said.

The pirates ran inside and got there captain. It was a blue haired woman with a black kimono. "Who dares come into my dojo?" The captain said.

"Captain Seiko, he called himself 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk." One of the pirates said.

"Juracule Mihawk, the Worlds Strongest Swordsman. This is perfect, I get my dojo and the title of greatest." Seiko said.

Everyone stepped away from them as they stared each other down. They drew their swords and clashed. After a moment she pushed Mihawk back. "Impressive, looks like I don't have to hold back." Mihawk said sheathing his sword.

"No Father don't use that technique." Jess said.

"Quick Draw Technique." Mihawk said. Mihawk disappear and reappeared behind Seiko. "Song of the World." A huge slash went down the chest of Seiko and blood began pouring out. "Pathetic." Was all Mihawk could say. "Jess, Hawk finish them off." He ordered.

Jess and Hawk did as they were told and defeated the large group of pirates. The defeated pirates took their captain's body and quickly left. When the dust had settled Jess confronted her father. "Father why did you have to kill her?" Jess shouted.

"She disrespected my dojo. That unforgivable." Mihawk said.

"But that's no reason kill her." Jess said.

"That's my reason." Mihawk said.

"But Father…" Hawk stopped her from saying anything else.

Mihawk walked away. "Jess I don't think he feels good about killing her. Just let him deal with it." Hawk said.

"Fine." Jess said storming off.

Hawk walked over to Noah. "Sensei, you think they'll be okay?" Hawk asked.

"Mihawk will be fine. He's no murderer, so killing doesn't come easy to him, but he's done it before and he always bounces back." Noah said.

"What about Jess?" Hawk said.

"You know her better than I do. Do what you feel is right." Noah told him.

Hawk thanked him then went to find Jess. He found her in their room on the ship. She was laying on the bed muttering to herself. "Hey, you wanna talk?" Hawk asked closing the door.

"No." Jess answered.

"You're lying." Hawk said.

"Fine. I'll talk." She said. For a short while Jess paced around the room talking about why what her father did bothered her. Hawk listened and put in his thought when asked.

"So how are you feeling now?" Hawk asked, after she was done talking.

"Better I guess. I still wish he hadn't done it." Jess said.

"He only did it cause he thought he had to." Hawk said.

"I know." Jess said.

"Come on, let's go help Noah clean up." Hawk said. Jess knodded and they left for the Dojo.


	14. Chapter 12

**This is now a slightly modified chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 12**

It has been another six months since they returned to the island of the samurai. Training there had become much more physical. No longer were they doing calligraphy and kendo all day. They did endurances training such as up river swimming, meditation under waterfalls and barehanded rock climbing. They were taught to focus Haki through their swords. They learned various techniques, including some very deadly ones. They were know considered graduates from the dojo, but weren't quite at the level of sword master. They were on their way back to Rayleigh because Hawk felt his Haki was strong enough to be considered the King's Disposition and he wanted Rayleigh to teach him how to use it to it's full potential.

They were six days into the journey, when they realized they were out of food. Since Hawk wouldn't stop complaining they stopped on a very small island. It was only a mile wide in diameter, but it was perfect for fishing. There was literally nothing on the island, just a thin dying grass. Hawk was cooking the fish, Jess was talking to him and Mihawk was sitting on the boat. "Hawk when did you learn how to cook?" Jess asked.

"When I was a kid. Before my brother let me go bounty hunting with them, I'd stay with Floyd and he'd show me how to cook a lot of different things." Hawk said.

"Did he teach you how to build the grill too?" Jess asked.

"No I was just hoping this worked." Hawk said. What he did was he took old sheet metal and place it over the fire, it was held up by stones they had gathered. "They should be just about ready."

"Good cause I think it's about to rain." Jess said. They quickly got the fish onto the boat and ate under umbrellas as the it began to downpour.

After they ate they were getting ready to set sail when they realized why this island was deserted. A large destroyed pirate ship came out from under the water. It was made of crimson red wood, with torn green sails. "Im-impossible." Mihawk said.

"Sensei what is it?" Hawk asked.

"It's the real Flying Dutchman." Mihawk said in shock. They had never seen that look on their Captain's face before. It was the look of fear. The Dutchman docked right next to their little ship. "We've got to get the hell out of here!" Mihawk shouted. They tried but the Dutchman had hooks attach their ship.

They jumped off the ship and prepared for battle. Dozens of what looked like zombie Fishman poured from the Dutchman, all carrying swords. Mihawk looked at them, analyzing them. "Where is he?" Mihawk asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"Who?" Hawk asked.

"Davy Jones." Mihawk answered.

"Wait Davy Jones died hundreds of years ago." Jess said.

"Hahahahaha, that what they want you to believe!" A voice shouted from inside the ship. Out stepped a large man. He was double the size of Mihawk. He had a disgusting grey beard and nasty teeth. He wore an eye patch on his left eye and a pirate hat like Blackbeard's. He wore a crimson red trench coat and black pants. He carried a sword the size of Mihawk's. It was Davy Jones. "You see boys and girls I'm not dead, I'm cursed to stay on this small island. If you stay on this island for more than a day, you must stay here till you die and seeing as I can't die I'm here forever." Davy Jones said.

"And why can't you die Captain?" A man said walking off the boat. This man was much more clean. He dressed elegantly and had a long black beard.

"Well you see Jack, I ate two Devil's Fruit and when you eat two you're cursed to live forever. But it could just be me." Jones said.

"They're putting on a show." Hawk muttered.

"By the way Captain, what fruits did you eat?" Jack asked.

"The Water-Water Fruit and the Kraken-Kraken Fruit. But telling these folks my story isn't why I'm here. I'm need a new first mate case Jack won't be around forever. So which one of ye is gonna join my crew?" Jones asked.

"None of us!" Mihawk shouted.

"Jack, boys teach these fool a lesson.

Jack charged Mihawk and the soldiers charged Hawk and Jess. The soldiers were surrounding then so Hawk used one of his new techniques. "Two Sword Style: Dragon Twister!" Hawk shouted sending a bunch of them in the air.

"One Sword Style: Apprentice's Slash!" Jess shouted, sending a wave of energy into a large group of them.

Meanwhile Mihawk clashed with Jack. He had never fought a man this powerful since Shanks. Jack's small sword match him blow for blow. There were cuts going down each of their bodies. "World's Strongest Slash!" Mihawk shouted, sending an enormous wave of energy at Jack. He managed to deflect it into another direction.

Hawk and Jess were back to back, fighting off any of the soldiers that got near them. "This is crazy! How many are there?" Hawk shouted.

"Too many!" Jess shouted back.

The battle dragged on and the fatigue was setting in. their movement had become lazy and they were loosing form. But that didn't stop them. Despite the numbers, Hawk and Jess were still far more powerful than these creatures. "Jess how you doing over there?" Hawk called over.

"I've been better." She answered kicking one of those creatures in the stomach.

Their numbers were beginning to dwindle and Hawk and Jess were back to back again. That's when Jones joined in with a fatal attack. "High Pressure Beam." Hawk felt a sharp pain go through his arm. He dropped to a knee clutching his arm. Then he felt something fall against his back. He turned around and Jess had dropped to the ground in excruciating pain. Hawk let out a burst of black fire, pushing the group of creatures back. Then leaned over Jess. "Jess, Jess are you okay?" Hawk shouted, cradling her head in his hands.

"No." She said coughing up blood. "I can't breathe and I'm going numb." Davy Jones had pierced her heart.

"What no, you'll be fine." Hawk said.

"No Hawk, I won't. He got my heart. I can feel the blood pouring into my chest." She said coughing up more blood.

"No, no, no, no someone can fix you." Hawk said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

She shook her head. "No they can't. I'm going to die." She said. "Before I go, tell me you love me one more time."

"I-I can't, you can't die!" Hawk shouted.

"Please." She said.

"I-I I love you Jess, I love you so much. Please don't leave me." Hawk pleaded.

"I love you too, but I have to say goodbye." Jess said.

"No, no, no, no." She didn't answer. "Jess, Jess, please wake up." He said shaking her, but she had died in his arms. "No…No…No…Nooooooooo!" Hawk screamed. A giant wave of Haki and black fire shot out of his body, knocking out or setting on fire everything in its range. Hawk, now engulfed in black fire with pitch black eyes, charged Davy Jones swinging his swords wildly. The force of the blows were pushing Jones back. Hawk finally knocked Jones' sword away and began cutting him even though he was a Logia user.

The now cut up Jones managed to wrapped a Kraken tentacle around Hawk and began squeezing. "Now you die boy." Jones said.

"Song of the World!" Mihawk shouted, severing the arm of Jones. Hawk fell to the ground unconscious. Jones screamed out in pain as Mihawk delivered the final blow. Jones wasn't dead, but this would give them time to escape. Mihawk picked up Hawk and the dead body of Jess and boarded the ship. He used he sword to accelerate the sails on the ship. He laid Hawk down against a wall and Jess down in the center of the deck. He took off his jacket and place it over her. He dropped into his chair and began to cry, something he never thought he'd do again. After he couldn't cry any longer he used his sword to speed the ship up so they could get to Rayleigh's by that night. They reached Sabaody Archipelago, by nightfall. He picked up Jess and placed her in his room. He then picked up Hawk and threw him over his shoulder and ran to the 'Rip Off' Bar. He pounded on the door until someone answered. Shaki cracked the door and Mihawk pushed his way through. He placed Hawk against the wall and then dropped to his knees and began to cry again. "Shaky she's gone, my little girl is gone!" He shouted.

"Juracule what's going on?" She asked in a panic. No one, not even Shanks, had seen him like this.

"Jessica is dead, my only daughter is gone." He cried.

Shaky gasped and ran in the other room to get Rayleigh. She came back moment later crying. Rayleigh came out with a sad look on his face.

"Mihawk, I-I don't know what to say." Rayleigh said kneeling beside him.

"I can't, I can't…I can't." Mihawk said, before passing out from sheer emotion exhaustion.

The next morning Hawk was the first to wake up. Shaky was sitting next to him when he jerk up out of his sleep. "Where, where is she, where's Jess?" Hawk asked hoping it was a dream.

She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry Hawk, but she's gone." Shaky answered.

Hawk quickly jumped out of bed, tears streaming from his face. He ran outside and almost fell down the stairs. He ran to the middle of the grove and began to scream. Another huge wave of Haki shot from him, shaking the 'Rip Off' Bar. Hawk stopped and began pounding his fists into the ground, even after they began to bleed and brake. Rayleigh walk over and put a hand on Hawks shoulder. Hawk turned around and swung at him. Rayleigh dodged and pull him into a hug. Hawk then began to cry. "Why Rayleigh, it's not fair? I loved her more than anyone in the world. Why was she taken from me?" Hawk cried.

"I don't know son, I just don't know." Rayleigh answered. He had never dealt with anything like this before, so he didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to be there for Hawk.

After several hours of crying and overwhelming depression Mihawk went and retrieve Jess' body. Rayleigh had dug a grave for her behind the 'Rip Off' Bar. They let Hawk do the honors of placing her body in the grave. He gently placed her down and kiss her forehead. He placed his jacket over her, then climbed out of the grave. Everyone watched as Rayleigh covered her with dirt, Shaky and Hawk cried the whole time. When he was finished Mihawk placed her sword over the grave to signify the proper burial.

Rayleigh had left later that day and made a special headstone for Jess. Every one watch as Rayleigh set the headstone. It read: 'Here lies Jessica Mihawk, Master Swordsman. She was love by many and hated by none. She will forever be in our hearts.'


	15. Chapter 13

**Okay back to the long chapters. this is the after math of the last chapter. there is an author's note at the end of the chapter. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 13**

A month had passed and everyone had calmed down. Mihawk was once again bottling up his emotions. Hawk went from being emotionally devastated to being and angry, bitter and hateful towards the world. He no longer slept at night, he stayed outside and stared out into space. During the day he did his best to avoid people, by wandering or training.

It was mourning and Mihawk and Hawk had to be at Marineford later that day. Hawk had already gone out for a walk so Mihawk and Rayleigh sat at the top of the staircase and talk about how he was doing. "So have you asked him about his Haki training?" Mihawk asked.

"Yep. He says he could care less. I told him it would help take his mind off of things. He agreed to think about it." Rayleigh said. He took a sip from his flask then passed it to Mihawk.

"It's sad. I really expected him to succeed me as World's Strongest, but with nothing to fight for he can't become truly strong." Mihawk said, also taking a sip, then handing it back to Rayleigh. "Do you think he'll ever get over it?" Mihawk asked.

"Not completely. He'll adjust to life, but he'll never be the same." Rayleigh said. Mihawk just looked at the ground. "You know it's not smart to bottle things up." Rayleigh told him.

"I've said everything that needs to be said and done everything I could. There no point to keep my emotions out anymore." Mihawk said.

"Okay, I'm not gonna force you to be emotional." Rayleigh said.

He headed back inside to let Mihawk be alone. After a few hours Hawk came back ready to leave for Marineford. He went out and bought a new black trench coat. The way he carried himself now made him look just like Mihawk. They headed to the ship and went on their way to Marineford. Once again they arrived last, but they didn't really seem to be in a rush. They arrived at the big door and Hawk took his usual seat next to Arlong. Mihawk entered the room and was rudely greeted. "Late again I see. You should have been first, you called this meeting." Moria said.

"Well you know my theory on why he's late." Doflamingo said with a chuckle.

"Juracule Mihawk why did you call this meeting?" Sengoku asked.

"I called this meeting, because I was attacked by Davy Jones." Mihawk said. Everyone was shocked.

"That's impossible." Jimbei said. "He's suppose to be dead."

"Well he's not and have a feeling the World Government knew that." Mihawk said.

"Yes we knew about him, but no one ever goes near that island. Why did you?" Sengoku said.

"If you knew why haven't you done anything about him?" Mihawk shouted.

"We have more important things to deal with. He stuck on that small island and there are hardly ever any casualties." Sengoku said.

"More important things to do! My daughter is dead for god's sake! What is possibly more important?" Mihawk shouted.

"Juracule please calm down." Jimbei said.

"I will not calm down! This man is a killer and something must be done about it!" Mihawk continued to shout.

"If we have time to spare we'll look into it." Sengoku said.

"That's not good enough! If this was one of your family members you'd have all three of your Admirals out there trying to kill him!" Mihawk shouted.

"The world comes before personal affairs and this is not a top priority." Sengoku said.

"Just get over Swordsman. What's another grave to you?" Doflamingo said.

"That's it you're fucking dead!" Mihawk shouted trying to take out his sword. Jimbei and a group of marines stopped him. "Let me go, I'm going to kill him!" Mihawk shouted.

"Juracule you must calm down." Jimbei told him.

"How can you defend him, Jimbei?" Mihawk asked.

"I'm not, I just don't want to see you in trouble." Jimbei said.

Mihawk slowly calmed down. "Doflamingo I'm going to ask you to refrain from speaking." Sengoku said.

"Whatever." Doflamingo said.

"Juracule we will take time eventually to look into it, but for now it won't be a priority." Sengoku said.

"This is a joke. You'll take time and effort to protect those despicable Dragons, but you won't do anything to protect the public." Mihawk said.

"What have I said about talking bad about the World Nobles?" Sengoku said.

"No one gives a shit, Sengoku." Crocodile said.

"Fine, this meeting is dismissed." Sengoku said. Everyone got up and left.

Meanwhile during the meeting, everyone outside could hear Mihawk yelling. "So human you exceptionally quiet today." Arlong said to Hawk. Hawk didn't say anything. Arlong was curious now. He wanted to know why he was quiet. "Where's your friend?" He asked.

"She's dead." Hawk answered.

Arlong was a little shocked. Then he said something to try and get a rise out of Hawk. It worked. "Well that's one less human in the world." Arlong said.

Hawk pulled out his knife and held it against Arlong's throat. "If you ever say anything like that again, I will gut you like the fish you are." Hawk threatened. Arlong was surprised, he never expected that from the kid who liked him so much. Hawk took his blade away from Arlong and sat back down, but in a seat away from Arlong.

After a short time the Shichibukai began to leave. Mihawk was the last out of the room. Hawk began walking as soon as he saw Mihawk come out. Hawk was ahead of him when he was stopped by Hancock. "Hey boy, I hear your butch is dead." Hancock said. He closed his eyes and tried ignored her. She kept babbling on about how men are evil, but then she said something she shouldn't have. "If it was between being with you or being dead, she's better off dead." Hancock said with a smirk.

Hawk snapped. His eyes shot open and a huge wave of Haki shot out. She stumbled back into the wall. Hawk punch the wall behind her at full force crumbling the whole thing. He grabbed her by the throat. "If you ever mention her again I swear on my life you will die." Hawk threatened. He stared at the fear in her eyes, then let her go and stormed off.

Mihawk watched the whole thing unfold. "Are… are you going to do something about him?" Hancock asked him.

"No, I would have said the same thing. Mention my daughter again and you will die, by either my hands or his." Mihawk told her. He walked out to the boat where Hawk was. "Hawk we're not leaving."

"Why not?" He asked.

"The six mouth meeting is tomorrow. We've been given rooms to stay in." Mihawk said.

"Fine." Hawk said jumping out of the boat. He followed Mihawk into Marineford, to find their rooms.

Later that night around eight, Hawk got a knock at the door. He cracked the door open to see a marine. "Excuse me sir, Miss Boa requests to see you." The marine said.

"What for?" Hawk asked.

"She didn't say. Will you come with me?" The marine asked.

"Fine." Hawk said.

They walked down the corridor until they reach Hancock's room. The marine knocked on her door. "Miss Boa, I've brought Hawk." The marine said.

"Send him in." She said through the door.

Hawk opened the door and went in. "Why did you call me hear?" Hawk asked, closing the door behind him.

"I have a couple of meanings." Hancock said.

"Spit it out." Hawk said rudely.

She walked over to him. "This is not easy for me to do, especially to a man, but I'd like to apologize." Hancock said.

"I appreciate that." Hawk said neutrally. "Hancock I understand why you hate men, but you should give some of us a chance. Maybe not some of the Shichibukai, but I know my captain and myself have the utmost respect for you." Hawk told her, still showing no emotion.

"Well, thank you." Hancock said. She clearly was having trouble with this, because she'd never met a man that wasn't evil.

"Thank you for the apology, so can I go?" Hawk said.

"Not yet I have another question." Hancock said.

"I'm listening." Hawk said.

Hancock sat down on the end of her bed and began to blush. Hawk looked at her in confusion. "Well you see, as a woman I have certain needs. I may hate men, but I still, on occasions, require the touch of a man. And I was wondering if you'd be that man?" Hancock said.

"Wait are you asking me to have…" Hawk was interrupted.

"Don't say it!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"I really don't know what to say. I don't know if I'm ready to do something like that with another woman." Hawk said.

"I understand. I've never lost anyone important to me so can only imagine what you're going through." Hancock said.

"You know underneath you anger towards men you seem like a really nice person." Hawk said.

She smiled. "Do you mean that?" Hancock asked.

"Yes I do. It'd be nice if others could see that side of you." Hawk told her.

" I would but, I have an image to uphold. I'll be nice to you and a select few though." Hancock said.

"I guess that'll have to do. I have a question, if I do this with you will it make me a bad person?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know." Hancock said.

Hawk was having a lot of trouble with this. On one hand he's a man and Hancock is a very beautiful woman, that has opened up to him. And on the other, he felt he'd be betraying Jess by sleeping with another woman. "Damn it, I don't know what to do." Hawk said.

Hancock walked over to him and wrapped around his neck. "Please." She said seductively. Their faces slowly came closer until they kissed. They slowly made their way to the bed. Then it happened.

After about an hour, they were finished. They were laying next to each other. "Thanks I really need that." Hancock said with a grin.

"Your welcome, but I still feel bad about it." Hawk said.

"I'm sorry." Hancock said. "Can you do me a favor and close your eyes?" She asked.

"Why, I'm pretty sure I just saw all of you." Hawk said.

"You didn't see my back. So could you please?" Hancock said.

"Oh your slave mark. Okay I close my eyes." Hawk said.

"Wait how did you know that?" Hancock asked.

"Mihawk said that the Dragons imprisoned you and your sisters. I know what happens when you get captured by them. They mark you." Hawk said.

"I wish he hadn't said anything, I don't like people knowing." Hancock said.

Hawk closed his eyes and Hancock put on a robe, then laid back down in the bed. "I know something you might like." Hawk said.

"What is it?" Hancock asked.

"Remember when the Celestial dragon died a while ago?" Hawk asked. She nodded. "Jess was the one who killed him." Hawk said.

"Really. Now I feel bad about the what I said to her. If I'd known that, she would have been my hero and I would have asked her to be my friend." Hancock said with a grin.

Hawk smiled slightly, it was first time he had in a month. "I'm glad to hear that." Hawk said. Hawk got up out of the bed and got dressed. "I think I should stay here to tonight." Hawk said.

"Why?" Hancock asked.

"Because some of the marine have been sneaking around the room. I'd be afraid one of them would try something. And since I don't sleep at night I could protect you." Hawk said.

"That so sweet. I'd like that." Hancock said.

"So do you want me to guard the door from the outside or sit by the door inside?" Hawk asked.

"Can you lay in the bed with me?" Hancock asked.

He blushed slightly. "Sure." Hawk said. He took of his trench coat off and put his knife on the bedside table. He climbed back into the bed. Hancock moved closer and snuggled up to him. He blushed again. "Goodnight." She said sweetly.

"Goodnight." Hawk said back, then turned of the light.

She fell asleep quickly and Hawk laid there that night deep in thought. Like he thought one of the marines snuck in. Hawk stealthily got out of the bed and appeared behind the marine. He held his knife to the marine's throat. "Hello pervert, I hope you know I have no problem slitting your throat." Hawk said.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave immediately. Just don't kill me." The marine pleaded.

"Tell the other marines that the next one who comes in will die." Hawk told him.

"Y-yes sir." The marine said and quickly left.

Hawk went and laid back down. He felt Hancock wrap her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." He whisper back.

She fell back asleep. Hawk continued to lay there, until he actually fell asleep. He didn't sleep long because he had nightmares about that day. But he did wake up around mourning. He got out of bed and went and look out the window. It had a beautiful view of the ocean. "Maybe I should take up drawing." Hawk said to himself.

He continued looking out the window until Hancock woke up. "Good mourning." Hancock greeted.

"Mourning." He greeted back.

Hancock looked over at the clock. "Looks like it almost time for the meeting. Will you close your eyes again so I can get dressed?" Hancock asked.

"Sure." Hawk said closing his eyes.

She quickly got dress and sneakily walked over to him. She snuck a kiss from him. "Okay now you can open." Hancock said. But he'd open them when she kissed him.

"You're sneaky." Hawk said. She just smiled at him.

They walked out of the room and Hancock gave Hawk a hug. "We should do this again sometime." She told him.

"Sounds like a plan." Hawk said.

Hancock was then greeted by her sisters. Hawk started walking to Mihawk's room, but he could still here the conversation the Boa Sisters were having. "Sister why was that man in your room?" Sandersonia asked.

"I, like any woman, have needs. So I used him last night. "Hancock said, putting on her mean persona. "And besides I kind of like him. Don't get me wrong I still hate men." Hancock explained.

"Well was it good?" Marigold whispered. They leaned in to hear her answer.

"It was wonderful, but hands off. He's mine to use." Hancock said. Hawk smiled. Her mean girl persona made him laugh.

He reach Mihawk, who was standing outside his room. "How was your night?" Mihawk asked.

"Interesting." Hawk answered.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Mihawk asked.

"I feel bad about." Hawk said.

"Don't worry, anything to get your mind off things is good." Mihawk said. "Just don't do it too much"

"Don't worry I won't." Hawk told him. They headed to the meeting room so Mihawk wouldn't be hassled for being late. Mihawk walked in and Hawk once again sat next to Arlong. "Hey." Hawk said to Arlong.

"What?" Arlong asked.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Hawk said.

"It's fine." Arlong said. "But do it again and there will be problems."

"I won't as long as you don't mention Jess." Hawk said.

"I'll do you that one favor, Human." Arlong said.

"I appreciate it." Hawk said.

"Whatever." Arlong said.

Meanwhile in the meeting Sengoku was talking about what they thought the meeting should be about. "Does anyone have anything important to discuss?" Sengoku asked.

"Davy Jones." Mihawk said.

"You already know my ruling on that." Sengoku said. "Anything else?"

"I think we should take about the Pirate Empress' sex life." Doflamingo said.

"Shut up you disgusting man!" She shouted.

"Doflamingo that's inappropriate." Sengoku said.

"I have a question." Crocodile said. "Is there any limit to how large my crew can be?"

"No." Sengoku said.

"Good." Crocodile said.

"How big is your crew?" Jimbei asked.

"I haven't counted, I just know in the hundreds." Crocodile said.

"Why do you need such a large crew?" Mihawk asked.

"To make sure pirates don't enter my territory." Crocodile said.

"I see. So you're protect Alabasta from pirates." Jimbei said.

"Sure let's go with that." Crocodile said.

"Is there anything else we should discuss?" Sengoku asked. No one said anything. "Okay than this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone got up and left. Doflamingo confronted Hawk before Mihawk got out of the room. "Hey boy, how about I sell you a new girlfriend." Doflamingo said.

"Shut up." Hawk said.

"What's wrong? This one will be obedient. It won't talk back and you can do what ever you want to her." Doflamingo said. Hawk didn't answer, he just took out his gun and shot Doflamingo in the leg. "Ahh you bastard!" He shouted. Arlong chuckled and Hawk got up and started walking away.

He put out his hand like he was going to hurt Hawk, when he felt something against his back. It was Mihawk's knife. "Touch him and die." Mihawk threatened.

"Hmph." Doflamingo put his hand down and limped away to get patched up.

Mihawk caught up to Hawk. "You know I wanted to do that." Mihawk said.

"Sorry, he was pissing me off. He offered to sell me a girlfriend." Hawk said.

"Forget about it. Let's go, Rayleigh wants to talk to you." Mihawk said.

"Good I want to talk to him." Hawk said.

They got on their boat and left for Shabaody Archipelago. They dock at Grove 14 and made their way to the 'Rip Off' Bar. They went inside and were greeted by Rayleigh. "How was the meeting?" He asked.

"They aren't going to do anything." Mihawk said.

"That's not surprising." Rayleigh said.

"Rayleigh, I'm ready to learn how to use the King's Disposition." Hawk said.

"It's about time." Rayleigh said.

**Author's Note: Hawk and Hancock will not get together as a couple. they will just be friends with benefits**


	16. Chapter 14

**I'd like to note that Arlong has resided in Arlong Park this whole time and Jimbei goes and gets him for the meetings. Jimbei is unaware that Arlong is doing such terrible things. I should have said that when they were first introduced, my bad. Also after doing research and rereading chapters the King's Disposition will now be refered to as the Conqueror's Haki.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece **

**Chapter 14**

Rayleigh led Hawk outside and down the stairs. "Okay Hawk sit down and I'll tell you about the forms of Haki." Rayleigh said. They sat down on the grass and Rayleigh began his explanation. "First off there is Kenbunshoku Haki, also known as Mantra on the Sky Islands. Kenbunshoku Haki allows you to predict your enemies movements. The only problem is that it doesn't make you faster. So if your enemy is faster than you, they will hit you even if you predict the attack. The second kind is Busoshoku Haki, which is what you already know how to use. It allows you to increase your offensive and defensive capabilities. It can also be channeled into weapons and negate Devil's Fruit abilities." Rayleigh explained.

"What do you mean by defensive capabilities?" Hawk asked.

"Your ability to take any sort of physical damage increases." Rayleigh told him.

"So I can get hit more and take less damage, cool." Hawk said.

"Finally the third form of Haki, only one in a million possess this, it's what we refer to as the King's Disposition, the Conqueror's Haki. It gives you the ability to knock out the weak willed and control the stronger willed. Hence the name Conqueror's Haki. But be warned there will be some people so strong that they will be unaffected by this." Rayleigh said

"Okay then let's get started." Hawk said.

_One Month Later_

Another month past and due to Hawk's grasp on how to use Haki he had mastered Kenbunshoku Haki and was on his way to mastering the Conqueror's Haki. He could use it, but he couldn't control how strong it was or how to direct it. They're training session had just finished. "You're doing great kid. Time to take a break."

"Okay." Hawk said in his regular detached tone.

"How are you feeling?" Rayleigh asked.

"How do you think?" Hawk said back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rayleigh asked.

"There is nothing to talk about anymore. We all know what happened and there's nothing we can do about it." Hawk said. Rayleigh stopped himself from telling him otherwise. He knew it was far to dangerous to tell him. "One day I will get revenge." Hawk told him.

"Is this what the trainings for?" Rayleigh asked.

"Of course." Hawk said then turned to walk away.

"Wait boy." Mihawk said coming from nowhere. "You can't go for a walk now. We have to go." Mihawk said.

"Why?" Hawk quickly asked.

"We need to go to Water 7 and get the ship fixed." Mihawk said.

"Have Rayleigh do it." Hawk told him.

"The damage is to extensive for Rayleigh to fix. He already patched it up so we could make it there, but we have to leave now or it will start to leak." Mihawk said.

"Fine, whatever." Hawk said. He walked passed Mihawk and headed for the ship.

"How's he holding up?" Mihawk asked Rayleigh when he was out of ear shot.

"Not good. I'm afraid he's gonna snap." Rayleigh said.

"What will happen if he does?" Mihawk asked.

"I think he'll go after Davy Jones." Rayleigh said.

Mihawk sighed. "We've got to do something." He said.

"What can we do? He just lost the person closest to him. That's not something you can get over easily." Rayleigh said.

"Maybe we can find his brother. He might be able to help." Mihawk suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Rayleigh said.

"Okay, than we'll find him after we go to Water 7." Mihawk said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Rayleigh said.

They shook hands and Mihawk left for the ship. He made it to the ship and Hawk was locked in his room. Mihawk set the sail and the ship left Shabaody Archipelago.

After about a week and a half they reached Water 7. They docked the ship and went to find a carpenter. They eventually arrived at Dock 1 of the Galley-La Company. There was a man with blue hair and a striped suit standing outside the gate. "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone to fix my ship." Mihawk said to the man.

"Then you've come to the right place. I'm Iceberg, the owner of Galley-La Company. Tell me what's wrong with the ship and we'll do our best to fix it."

"The bottom of the ship is leaking. I just need it patched up properly." Mihawk said.

"That should be easy enough." Iceberg said. "Kaku, can you go check out this mans ship?" He called over to one of the workers.

"Sure thing which one is it." Kaku said walking over.

"It's the small one with this flag." Mihawk said, showing him a picture of the Mihawk Pirate flag.

"Okay. I'll be back." Kaku said running off.

"When he comes back we'll bring the ship up here and fix it up." Iceberg said.

"Thank you." Mihawk said. Hawk nudged Mihawk. "What is it?"

"That man with the pigeon is watching us." Hawk told him.

"What's your point?" Mihawk asked.

"I don't like it." Hawk said.

"Don't worry about it." Mihawk said.

Kaku came back shortly after that. "Iceberg, we can fix the ship." Kaku said.

"Good. Bring Paulie and Rob to go get it." Iceberg told him.

"Yes sir." Kaku said. Then went and retrieved Rob and Paulie.

"Now miss Kalifa, how much will it be?" Iceberg asked.

"That's sexual harassment." Kalifa said.

"That's not what I meant. How much will the ship cost?" Iceberg asked.

"For a patch job, it will be 10 million beri." Kalifa said.

"That seems affordable." Mihawk said.

"Great, you don't have to pay until we fix your ship." Iceberg said.

Mihawk and Hawk waited outside the Galley-La Dock until it was finished. Hawk had left a couple times to wander around Water 7. Around dusk the ship was finished and Mihawk paid Iceberg. They took the ship back to where they had docked, so they could rest until mourning. Hawk stood on the deck and looked out at the sea, that was something he did every night now. Just then his Mantra kicked in. He turned around and caught a thorned whip. He knew it was going to hurt, but he wrapped it around his arm and pull the masked assailant towards him. He grabbed them by the throat and slammed them to the deck. Then another person came out with two swords and attacked. Mihawk came out of nowhere and stopped him from striking Hawk. Mihawk pushed him back and began to shout. "Okay. The third guy better come out or your comrades are going to die!" Mihawk shouted.

The man with the pigeon from Galley-La Company jumped up onto the ship. "Hmm I should have guessed." Hawk said.

"I knew you looked familiar, Rob Lucci." Mihawk said.

"Let her go." Lucci told Hawk.

He slowly let her go and blood began to drip down his arm. "Why did you attack us?" Mihawk asked.

"You are pirates. It's my job, as the leader of CP9, to eliminate all pirates. Especially ones with such high bounties." Lucci said.

"I'm a Shichibukai, you have no right to attack me." Mihawk said.

"It doesn't matter to me. CP9 does things from the shadows." Lucci said.

"Were you ordered to attack us?" Mihawk asked.

"No. I did this of my own choice." Lucci said.

"Then I suggest you leave or we'll be force to kill you." Mihawk said.

"Fine, but the next time we meet it will be a fight to the death." Lucci told them, then he and the other members of CP9 left.

"You okay?" Mihawk asked.

"I'll be fine. It's not that deep." Hawk said referring to his arm.

"Well go patch yourself up and get some rest." Mihawk told him, then went back into his room.

Hawk headed to his room and grabbed some bandages. He crudely wrapped up his arm, then went back outside to look at the ocean.

They returned to Shabaody Archipelago, where they stayed until the next Shichibukai meeting. They talked about finding Tai, but Hawk wanted to continue his training first. Five months past and during that time Hawk mastered the Conqueror's Haki and turned nineteen. They didn't celebrate his birthday though, because Hawk asked them not to. Instead Mihawk gave him money to spend on what ever he wanted. He bought a plethora of cheap swords that were well crafted and some books that he had seen Jess read.

Hawk and Mihawk left for Marineford early that mourning. They were given rooms to wait in before the meeting. Hawk went to go sit and look out at the ocean, when there was a knock at the door. Hawk walked over and opened it and was greeted by a marine. "What?" Hawk asked coldly.

"Boa Hancock wishes to see you." The marine said.

"I didn't even know she was here. Fine I'll go see her." Hawk said. The marine lead him to her room and Hawk knocked on the door. "Hancock it's me, can I come in?" Hawk said.

"Please do." She said through the door.

Hawk paused for moment and sighed. He opened the door and was yanked into the room. "Jeez are you trying to rip my arm off?" Hawk asked.

"Sorry. Now hurry up, I've been looking forward to today for weeks." She said walking towards the bed.

"Whoa hold it. I never agreed to this. I haven't been doing so well, so I don't know if I'm up for it." Hawk said.

Hancock sat down on the bed and motioned for Hawk to do the same. He did and they talked. "I'm sorry I'm being so pushy. I forgot how bad you feel." Hancock said.

"It's okay. It's just I thought some of this pain and anger would go away by now, but it only seems to get worst." Hawk said.

"You'll be okay. You're a very strong person and I know you won't let your emotions get the better of you." Hancock said.

"Thanks, but I don't know." Hawk said.

Hancock entwined her fingers with his. "So do you think you can bring yourself to do this with me?" Hancock asked.

"You sure are persistent. I guess I can do it this one time." Hawk said.

She quickly pushed him down and it happened. After about an hour they were once again lying next to each other breathing heavily. "Thank you, that was great." Hancock said.

"I'm surprised, I've only done this two other times." Hawk said.

"I guess you're just a natural." Hancock said.

"I'm glad I'm good at something." Hawk said.

"I thought you were the second best swordsman in the world." Hancock said.

"I guess I am." Hawk said.

"I'm pretty sure that means your good at it." Hancock said.

"I guess you're right." Hawk said.

"Now what do you say we go again." Hancock suggested, snuggling up to him.

"The meeting is starting soon I don't think we have time." Hawk said.

"I don't care if I'm late, we're going again!" Hancock said and they did. After about forty-five minutes they were once again finished. "Hawk I don't know what I'd do with out you." Hancock said.

"You'd probably suffer." Hawk said.

"Defiantly. Now close your eyes so I can get dressed." Hancock said.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill." Hawk said closing his eyes.

After a moment she finished. "Okay you can open your eyes." Hancock said.

Hawk got dress and they headed out to the meeting. They were greeted by Mihawk and the Boa Sisters. "Sister, you did it again didn't you?" Sandersonia said.

"And what if I did? I need some enjoyment once in a while." Hancock defended.

"But he's a man. He's probably using you." Marigold said.

"On the contrary, I'm using him." Hancock said.

"It's true, she is." Hawk said.

"Hawk I understand you are hurting, but that doesn't mean you should go sleep with a bunch of women." Mihawk said.

"I've only done it twice! And besides it takes my mind off of things. Fighting is the only other thing that gets my mind off it." Hawk said.

"And he's only aloud to have sex with me." Hancock said.

"As long as you're only doing it once every six months, I guess it's okay." Mihawk said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with him." Sandersonia said.

"Now hurry or we'll be late for the meeting." Mihawk said.

The reached the meeting room and Hawk and the Boa Sisters took their seats outside. Mihawk and Hancock entered and took their seats. Doflamingo and Kuma were the only ones there so far. Mihawk gave Doflamingo a death stare and Doflamingo stuck his tongue out at him. Crocodile and Moria entered the room and sat down. Then Sengoku entered shortly after. "Okay Jimbei won't be joining us today. He is dealing with a criminal on Fishman Island. Now does any one have anything to talk about?" Sengoku asked.

"I do." Mihawk said.

"We are doing our best with your situation." Sengoku said.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Me and my First-Mate were attacked by CP9. What are you going to do about this?" Mihawk asked.

"CP9 isn't under my jurisdiction. I'll pass on to Spanda that they need to be reprimanded." Sengoku said.

"Fine. But if they do it to me again I will be forced to kill them." Mihawk said.

"Anything else?" Sengoku said.

"I have something. A group of your marines came onto my island to sneak peaks at us. I was force to set an example and kill one. I want the rest taken care of." Hancock said.

"I'll look into it." Sengoku said.

"That's not good enough. We have a treaty and expect you to uphold your end of the bargain." Hancock said.

"Fine. Marine, send the following message to the crew patrolling Amazon Lily. They are to return to Marineford for punishment and send another crew." Sengoku ordered the marine standing next to him.

…

Hawk was going to talk to Arlong, but he wasn't there so he talked to Nico Robin. He moved over next to her. "Excuse me, but what are you reading?" Hawk asked.

"Rainbow Mist Volume 1." She said looking up from her book.

"How is it?" Hawk asked.

"It's good. It's my second time reading it. I wish I had the other volumes." Robin said. "So I take it you like to read."

"My girlfriend did. I read her old books now. I think she has that book too." Hawk said.

"I heard about what happen. I'm very sorry for your lose. I know what it's like to lose the ones you love." Robin said, talking about the people from her island.

"How do you deal with it?" Hawk asked.

"I just live. There is no real way to deal with it. It just gets better over time." Robin said.

"It's only getting worse for me." Hawk said.

"That happens, but you'll adjust." Robin said.

"I hope so." Hawk said.

The meeting adjourned and the Shichibukai walked out. "Well it was nice talking to you. We'll do it again next time." Robin said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll read more books so we have something to talk about." Hawk said.

"Sounds good." Robin said. She headed off with Crocodile.

"What were you doing with her?" Hancock asked.

"Why, are you jealous?" Hawk asked.

She blushed. "N-no I just your mine to play with." She said in her mean girl persona.

"Don't worry we were just talking." Hawk said. "I'll see you in six months then."

"Okay. Don't sleep with any other woman or I'll have to hurt you." Hancock said.

"Don't worry I won't." Hawk said. He kissed her on the cheek and then he and Mihawk left.


	17. Chapter 15

**This is a short chapter. I'm kinda stuck on how i want to fill in the next year of Hawk's life so if there's no new chapter for a while don't worry there will be. **

**Dislaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 15**

Panic resonated through the 'Rip Off' Bar. Mihawk was pissed, Shaky was upset and Rayleigh was blaming himself. Due to the fact that Hawk had mastered the three forms of Haki, he had taken Mihawk's ship the night before and went to go confront Davy Jones. "That stupid little shit! What the hell is he thinking?" Mihawk shouted.

"This is my fault, I never should have taught him." Rayleigh said, slamming his fist on the counter.

"No, this is his fault. If he comes back I'm gonna kick his ass!" Mihawk said.

"Don't say that. He'll be back I'm sure of it." Shaky said, not yet crying.

Just then the door opened and Hawk walked in. They all stared at him while he stared at the floor. "I couldn't go through with it." Hawk said, tears dripping to the floor.

Mihawk picked him up by the shirt. "What the hell were you thinking?" Mihawk shouted. Hawk didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"I don't know!" Hawk shouted back. "I just wanted him dead!"

"So do I, but I'm not gonna get myself killed for it. Do you think that's what Jess wants." Mihawk said.

Hawk hesitated before answering. "No…you're right, she wouldn't like this. I'm sorry." Hawk said.

Mihawk put him down. "Don't do it again." He said. Hawk turned and walked out. He stood outside and cried. Shaky walked out to comfort him. "What are we going to do with him?" Mihawk asked.

"I told you, go find his brother." Rayleigh said.

"Okay, we'll leave now. The sooner the better, right?" Mihawk said. He walked out to get Hawk. "Come on boy. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" Hawk asked, wiping away his tears.

"We're going to find your brother." Mihawk said.

Hawk followed Mihawk to the boat and they set sail for the New World. They travel through Marineford into the New World. After a week they arrive at Steal Island, the land of the samurai. Mihawk jumped off the boat to investigate. He was greeted by Fuu, who greets everyone. "Nice to see you again. It's been a while." She said.

"Hello. I was wondering if these pirates have shown up in the last few months?" Mihawk asked, showing her a picture of Tai and his crew.

"Oh, these guys. They were here a few months ago for supplies. Actually they ended up staying two weeks." Fuu said.

"Do you know where they were headed?" Mihawk asked again.

"I over heard them say something about Whitebeard, but that's it." Fuu said.

"Thanks that was helpful." Mihawk said. He jumped back on the ship and Fuu waved goodbye. Mihawk set sail, then he took out his baby Den-Den Mushi. He called up Shanks. "Shanks I have a question." Mihawk said.

"It's good to talk to you too and yes we can have a party." Shanks said.

"No, I'm looking for Whitebeard. Do you have any idea where he is?" Mihawk asked.

"Try the area around Foodvalten. He keeps some of the fleet around there." Shanks said.

"Thanks." Mihawk said.

"After you're done you should come hang out with us, we're on Yukiryu Island." Shanks said.

"That freaking snow island, you know I hate that place." Mihawk said.

"What can I say, I like the snow." Shanks said.

"I might stop by. There is something I haven't told you yet." Mihawk said.

"You should, there are these kids I want you to meet. They're really funny." Shanks said.

"I'll think about it." Mihawk said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Shanks said.

"Bye."

"Shanks, who was that?" One of the kids asked.

"My buddy Mihawk. He's looking for Whitebeard." Shanks said.

"Oh cool, my brother is Mihawk's First-Mate." Tai said.

"Really, you're the kid's brother? I asked him to join my crew." Shanks said.

"That's not fair, you didn't ask me." Tai said.

"That's because you already have a crew. He only has Mihawk and Mihawk's daughter." Shanks said.

"That makes sense." Tai said.

…

"Any news?" Hawk asked, walking out of his room.

"They are looking for Whitebeard." Mihawk said.

"Why?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know. But we'll asked when we get to Foodvalten." Mihawk said.

A week and a half past and they reach Foodvalten. They docked on the island. When they couldn't find Whitebeard they grabbed supplies and searched around the island. At the back of the island sat the Moby Dick. They pulled up beside it and Mihawk signaled for permission to come aboard. "Captain there's a small pirate ship docked next to us. They are asking to come aboard." Marco shouted to Whitebeard.

"How many are there?" Whitebeard asked.

"Just two." Marco replied.

"Let them up." Whitebeard ordered.

Marco dropped a rope later and Mihawk and Hawk climbed up. "Wait a second you're 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk." Marco said in surprise.

"That's right and I'm here to talk to your captain." Mihawk said. They pushed past Marco and headed to the upper deck. Whitebeard was sitting, strapped into a bunch of medical devises. "I have a question for you." Mihawk told him.

"Did you bring me a gift?" Whitebeard asked.

"What?"

"If you didn't then I'm not answering." Whitebeard said.

"I don't have time for this." Hawk said. In frustration he activated he Conqueror's Haki, knocking out the nurses around Whitebeard. "Listen old man, I'm looking for my brother, Wander E. Tai, have you seen him?" Hawk asked rudely.

Whitebeard stood up and stared down at him. Hawk stared up at Whitebeard not flinching. Whitebeard chuckled. "I like you kid. Yes I know your brother and just this once I'll tell something. I sent him a request to join my crew. He told me he needed to think about it. The massager he told said he was with 'Red-Hair' Shanks." Whitebeard said.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Hawk said.

Whitebeard sat back down and Hawk turned to leave. "Oh and kid, if you ever try something like that again, I'll kill you." Whitebeard said.

"We'll see about that." Hawk said walking to his ship. Whitebeard chuckled. Mihawk and Hawk got back on the ship and left. "Do you know where Shanks is?" Hawk asked.

"I hope so." Mihawk said picking up his baby Den-Den.

Shanks answered with his usual friend tone. "Hey did you find him?" Shanks asked.

"Yes. Are those kids still with you?" Mihawk asked.

"Yeah, they are sleeping off a hangover." Shanks said.

"Don't let them leave." Mihawk said.

"Sure thing, but why?" Shanks asked.

"That's Hawk's brother, we've been looking for him." Mihawk said.

"Okay I'll keep them here." Shanks said.

"Thank you, we'll be there as soon as we can." Mihawk said. He hung up the Den-Den and then used he sword to propel the ship at high speed. After a quick five days they arrived at Yukiryu Island. Mihawk put on a white shirt under his trench coat. "Hawk I suggest you wear a warmer shirt." Mihawk told him. Hawk ignored him, he just stood at the side of the ship staring out at the snowy ocean.

Mihawk sighed and went to go talk to Shanks. They were standing there waiting for him. "Hey, why did you make Shanks keep us here?" Tai asked.

"Go talk to your brother." Mihawk said. "Shanks can we talk on your ship?"

"Sure." Shanks said. "Everyone just relax, I'll be right back." Shanks told his crew.

"Boy, talk to him alone." Mihawk told Tai noticing that Tai and Victor were going to talk to Hawk.

"Okay. Guys just wait here." Tai said.

Tai headed to Mihawk's ship and Mihawk and Shanks headed to Shanks' ship. Tai jumped up on the ship and greeted Hawk. "What's up little brother? Mihawk told me to talk to you." Tai said. Hawk didn't answer. Tai didn't know why Hawk was ignoring him, so he just tried to have a casual conversation with him. "So where's your girlfriend?" Hawk again didn't answer. "I get it. You two had a fight and your pissed."

"No. She's dead." Hawk said.

Tai was taken back and wasn't sure if Hawk was serious. "Wait what?" Tai asked.

"She's gone, no longer living, in the afterlife! She's fucking dead! Was that clear enough for you?" Hawk shouted getting up in Tai's face. Tai was absolutely shocked. When Tai didn't say anything Hawk turned back to looking at the ocean.

Tai snapped out of his shock. "Oh my gosh. Is there anything I can do?" Tai asked.

"Yeah…kill me." Hawk said coldly.

"Hawk I can't do that. You're the only family I have." Tai said.

"No, you have a best friend. You have a true love. You have a crew of followers. That's more than enough family. You don't need a brother you don't even see!" Hawk shouted in Tai's face again.

"Yes I do need you. If it wasn't for you I would have given up living when mom died!" Tai shouted back.

"You have no idea how hard living is right now. What you went through is nothing compared to this!" Hawk continued to shout.

"What do you know? You didn't have to see moms dead body!" Tai shouted back.

Hawk knew he crossed the line and step back. "Sorry. It's just what am I suppose to do? How do I make this pain go away? I'm not like you, I can't cover it up with the need to protect someone. That person is gone." Hawk said beginning to cry.

Tai pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry little brother, I don't know." Tai said.

"It's not fair. Why did this happen? I hate it so much." Hawk cried.

"Hawk you'll get through this. Your too strong to give up. There has got to be someone who needs you." Tai said.

They broke the hug. "The closest person I have is a sex friend." Hawk said.

"That's someone. Just make it into something more." Tai said.

"No, she's already said we're only going to be friends." Hawk said.

"What about Mihawk? He must need you around." Tai said.

"I think he just keeps me around because I loved his daughter." Hawk said.

"What are you talking about? He cares, you're his partner." Tai said.

"I guess, but that doesn't give me a reason to live." Hawk said.

"But think about all the people that will miss. Rayleigh, Shaky, Mihawk, your sex friend, my entire crew and me. That's a lot of people." Tai said.

Hawk sighed. "Yeah, your right. I don't want to hurt that many people just because life is miserable. Plus Jess would kick my ass if I died." Hawk said.

"Yeah she would. Now use those people to give the drive to live." Tai said.

"I will. I've got friends so I guess, over time, I'll be fine." Hawk said. "Thanks Tai."

…..

"So what do you want to talk about?" Shanks asked.

"It about my daughter." Mihawk said.

"Okay." Shanks said.

"She's dead." Mihawk said.

"Are you serious? Oh god I'm so sorry. How did this happen?" Shanks asked in a mini panic

"Davy Jones killed her." Mihawk said.

"What? But Jones has been dead for years!" Shanks shouted.

"That's just what the World Government wanted everyone to believe. Jones is cursed to stay on an island for eternity." Mihawk said.

"Figures they'd keep it a secret. What are you gonna do about him?" Shanks asked.

"Nothing. Me and Hawk can't beat him and I don't want help from another crew." Mihawk said.

"Okay I won't do anything." Shanks said, getting Mihawk's hint. "But are you really going to let Jones just keep living?"

"For now. I expect the boy to do something eventually, but until he does I'll wait." Mihawk said.

"What do you mean?" Shanks asked.

"I doubt Hawk will be around me forever. He'll eventually go off by himself and maybe even start his own crew. If he does, he'll let me know when he's gonna do something suicidal." Mihawk said.

"I hope you two don't split up. I think having him around is good for you." Shanks said.

"I keep him around because he reminds me of my daughter." Mihawk said.

"That's a good reason." Shanks said.


	18. Chapter 16

**I'm uploading two chapters again today. when i was reading through the story i realized i changed Harvey's name to Hank. Oops. It will remain Hank. this chapter starts and ends with the Eclipse Pirates with Hawk and Mihawk in the middle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 16**

Three months have past since Tai met up with his brother. Tai and the rest of the Eclipse Pirates were on there way to the next island in the New World. They had hit a rare patch of great weather. It was sunny with very few clouds in the sky and the temperature was a perfect seventy-five degrees. They were all relaxing on the deck, sitting at their round table. Kaze was sitting by himself at the front of the ship and Floyd was handing out drinks to the rest of the crew. "Floyd you know you don't have to hand out the drinks, we can get them ourselves." Tai said.

"Sorry, it's the bartender in me." Floyd said.

"Well I think it's great." Victor said.

"That's because you're lazy." Tai said.

"Um, guys there's a ship headed this way." Kaze said.

Everyone got up and went to the front of the ship to look. "It's a pirate ship, that's for sure." Victor said.

"But who's is it?" Kaze asked to no one in particular.

"Oh no." Hank said.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"We've got to turn around and get out of here!" Hank shouted.

"Why who's ship is it?" Tai asked again.

"Kaido." Hank answered.

….

It was once again time for the six month meeting and Hawk and Mihawk had just arrived at Marineford. Hawk had just turned twenty and once again asked that his birthday wasn't celebrated. They jumped off the boat and made their way to the meeting room. They both waited inside until it started. They sat next to Jimbei and Arlong. Across from them were Doflamingo and his new subordinate Disco. The others had yet to arrive. "So Mihawk, do you want to meet my new minion?" Doflamingo asked.

"No. He's probably as despicable as you." Mihawk said.

"Why, because he runs the Human Auction House?" Doflamingo asked.

"You disgust me." Mihawk said.

Moria then walked in. He too had a new subordinate. It was a young pink haired woman. "Oh Moria, you have a new minion too. Is she a zombie like the rest of them?" Doflamingo said.

"No, she's alive. I just liked her ability." Moria said.

Sengoku walked in with Crocodile and ordered all non Shichibukai to leave. They exited and sat down in the waiting area. Hawk walked over to Disco. "You. Close down the Human Auction House." Hawk ordered.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that. I make way too much money to close it down." Disco said.

Hawk grabbed him by the shirt and pull him close. "Close it down or I'll kill you." Hawk threatened.

"I-I-I'll makes sure Doflamingo hears about this." Disco said.

"Fine I have no problem killing him too." Hawk said. He let go of Disco's shirt and sat down next to Arlong.

"Ha, you scare the shit out of that guy, Human." Arlong said.

"That was my intention." Hawk said.

…..

"Are there any matters to discuss before I start?" Sengoku asked.

"Yeah where's the princess?" Doflamingo asked.

"She had some business to attend to on her island. Anything else?" Sengoku asked.

"Any progress on Davy Jones?" Mihawk asked.

"No." Sengoku said. "If there are no further questions. I have an announcement to make. All Shichibukai who do not reside on an island must disband their crews." Sengoku said.

"What? There is no way I'm doing that!" Mihawk shouted.

"If you don't then you loose your status as a Shichibukai." Sengoku said.

"Fine I quit." Mihawk said.

"Then I'll arrest you here and now, along with your First-Mate." Sengoku threatened.

"If I break up my crew what happens to him?" Mihawk asked.

"All former crimes will be forgiven, but if he commits new crimes he will be arrested." Sengoku said.

"What are your reasoning's?" Jimbei asked.

"It was decided by the higher ups." Sengoku said.

"That's not a good enough. I need a reason." Mihawk said.

"Well you're not getting one." Sengoku said.

"Then you'd better give us some ships." Mihawk said.

"That's already been arranged." Sengoku said. "Your getting the same ship you had before you formed a crew and your First-Mate is getting one that's like the one you have now except it only has one cabin."

"Well I had a plan to go to one of the Sky Island and me and the boy are still going." Mihawk said.

"Fine, we'll escort you there. Afterwards you disband your crew." Sengoku said.

"I hope you know you're a bastard." Mihawk said.

"So which crews have to break up?" Jimbei asked.

"Well yours, Mihawk's and Doflamingo's." Sengoku said.

"Why not Moria?" Mihawk asked bitterly.

"Because his ship is an island." Sengoku said.

"This is crap." Mihawk said.

"If there is nothing else you are dismissed." Sengoku said. "Mihawk I will send a ship to guide you to the entrance of Cloudia."

"Fine." Mihawk said. He stormed out of the room. "Let's go boy." He said walking past Hawk. Hawk quickly got up to follow him. They walked out to the ship and jumped onto it. Hawk was headed to his room before Mihawk stopped him. "Boy come here." Hawk walked over. "I've got good news and bad news."

"Good news first." Hawk said.

"I'm taking you to one of the Sky Islands." Mihawk said.

"Cool. I've always wondered if those were real." Hawk said. "So what's the bad news?"

"When we return from our trip, we have to split up." Mihawk said.

"What? Are you taking me somewhere cool just so you can ditch me?" Hawk yelled.

"I'm not ditching you! I was ordered by the World Government!" Mihawk yelled back.

"Of course now you start acting like the Government's bitch." Hawk continued to yelled.

"It was either listen or spend our lives in Impel Down!" Mihawk yelled back.

Hawk didn't have an argument. "This is crap." Hawk said.

"I agree. Luckily we're strong enough to make it on our own." Mihawk said.

"True, but not strong enough to make it in the New World. Sure we'll be able to get to Steal Island, but that's it." Hawk said.

"I think that's the point. The Shichibukai are strong enough to make it in the New World and potentially become king. But without a crew they are basically helpless." Mihawk said.

"So it's not just you then?" Hawk asked.

"No it's me, Jimbei and Doflamingo." Mihawk said.

"Well since there's nothing we can do, let's go to Sky Island." Hawk said.

"We're waiting for the escort." Mihawk said.

"Oh okay. I'll be reading while we wait then." Hawk said then walked into his room.

After a short wait a ship arrived to escort them. They followed the ship for a day until they reach an island with a mountain that went into the clouds. "Okay here we are. Just make your way up the mountain and you should get to Cloudia." The escort told Mihawk.

"How long does it take to reach the top?" Hawk asked.

"About two days. There is a resting stop have way up." The escort said.

"Thank you." Mihawk said and the escort took his leave. "Okay gather up some of your swords." Mihawk told Hawk.

"Why?"

"So you can trade them for sky island goods." Mihawk said.

"Okay." Hawk said. He went into his room and gathered up six of his more expensive swords. He place them in a long bag and left his room. He and Mihawk jumped off the boat and began their long walk up the mountain.

After about a day and four bottles of water. They were at the halfway inn. They entered and got two rooms. They went to their rooms and past out. After a long sleep they got up and went the rest of the way up the mountain. They reached the peek and came across a cave. They walked through the cave until they came to a small old woman sitting in a rocking chair. She was strange, she wore a brown dress and brown shoes, but the strange thing was she had wings. "Are you here to go to Cloudia?" The old woman asked.

"Yes." Mihawk said.

"Follow me." She said getting out of her chair.

They followed her to the end of the cave. When the exited they saw something astounding. There was a steamboat sitting on the clouds. The old woman nonchalantly climbed onto the boat. They followed her onto the boat and it quickly started moving. Hawk looked over the side of the boat amazed that they were floating on the clouds. Mihawk chuckled at how amazed Hawk was.

They arrived at the island after a short ride. It was amazing, it was a colorful and bright city sitting on the clouds. There were people walking on some parts of the clouds and boats riding on the other parts. All the people also had wings. Hawk and Mihawk jumped off the boat and walked from the dock into the city. Hawk was so amazed by everything he didn't notice that everyone was staring at him and Mihawk. "Hawk this way." Mihawk said, breaking Hawk from his trance. Hawk followed him into a shop called Dial Shop.

"What are Dials?" Hawk asked.

"What are Dials, you ask. Dials are the most amazing things in the world." The shop owner said appearing out of nowhere.

"Well what do they do?" Hawk asked.

"What don't they do? They can do almost anything." The shop owner said.

"Like what?" Hawk asked starting to get frustrated by his vagueness.

"I'll show you." The shop owner said. He grabbed what looked like a seashell and pushed the button on top. A burst of flames came out of the shell.

"What the hell?" Hawk shouted in surprise.

"That's one of the amazing things a dial does." The shop owner said.

"They hold fire?" Hawk asked.

"Fire, water, wind, even sound." The shop owner said.

"Cool. I want a ton of these things." Hawk said.

"Then you came to the right place. The only kind of Dial I don't have is a Reject Dial, but that's because they are illegal here." The owner said with a big smile.

"Do you have any weapons?" Hawk asked.

"Only if you promise not to use them here." The owner said.

"I won't." Hawk said.

"Okay then I have a very rare and very powerful dial based weapon." The owner said. He went behind the counter and pulled out what looked like a rocket launcher. "This is a Burn Bazooka."

"Woah, this thing is incredible." Hawk said, picking it up and resting it on his shoulder.

"It is very powerful weapon with the capability of destroying the hull of a ship." The owner said.

"This could be useful." Hawk said.

"Just don't do anything stupid with it." Mihawk told him.

"Don't worry, I won't." Hawk said.

"So how do you want to pay cash or trade?" The owner asked.

"Trade." Hawk said.

"Okay what do you have?" The owner asked. Hawk placed his bag of swords on the counter and took each one out. "My these sure are well crafted." He said looking them over. "I'd say all six of them would give you the Burn Bazooka and a bag of any dials you like."

"Awesome." Hawk said. The owner handed him a bag and Hawk filled it with Dials. He took ten Jet Dials, three Fire Dials, two Impact Dials, a Sound Dial and a Water Dial. He slung the bazooka over his right shoulder and his bag of Dial of his left and they walked out.

"Well since you had to go and buy that bazooka, we should probably get going. Those thing make people uneasy." Mihawk said.

"Okay. But I'm totally coming back sometime." Hawk said.

Mihawk cracked a smile. This was the first time he'd seen Hawk smile in a long time.

They made their way to the boat and rode it back to the cave. The descent down the mountain was harder do to the extra weight Hawk was carrying. After their stay at the inn they made it down the rest of the mountain and the escort was waiting for them. They jumped on their boat and followed the escort back to Marineford. When they return there were two ships waiting for them. Hawk gathered up his books and swords, his treasure and his new toy. He place everything in his cabin and jumped off to say farewell.

"Well Sensei, it was a hell of a ride." Hawk said.

"It's been nice knowing you. Here take this." Mihawk said. Mihawk handed him a Baby Den-Den Mushi. "If you're ever in trouble just call me."

"Thanks I will." Hawk said. He jumped onto his new boat. "Just you wait, one day I'll become king."

….

The ship was completely destroyed, just debris scatter all over the water. "God damn Devil's Fruit users." Kaze said, pulling Tai from the water and placing him on some driftwood. Rose did the same for Aera and Floyd for Victor. "Come on Captain, wake up." Kaze said.

Tai coughed up water and blood. "Is everyone okay?" Tai asked.

"Alive yes, okay no. We're were decimated." Kaze said.

"Damn it how did this happen." Tai said.

"It's Kaido, what did you expect?" Hank said.

"Look another ship." Floyd said. "I think it's a cargo ship."

"Flag it down." Tai said. "Our journey is over."


	19. Chapter 17

**Second chapter of the day. I'll be uplaoding the next chapter tomorrow. so read and review. oh and review. review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 17**

It has been a year since Hawk and Mihawk separated. Hawk was twenty-one now and traveled the Grand Line alone. The only thing that changed was his ship and what was on it. It was still the same ship he had just blackmailed CP9 into modifying it. On the back of the ship were ten Jet Dials, that he used when he needed to get somewhere fast or to get away fast. They also made it so that his sail could double as a hot are balloon. It worked thanks to the Fire Dials. He used the balloon to travel on land. The interior of his ship was different too. Instead of having a bed he had a hammock which hung on the left side of the room. Against the back wall was his treasure chest. Next to the treasure chest was a barrel full of swords that he had bought over the years. On the right side of the room was a small table covered in books and his Southbird perched there. He used the Southbird instead of a Log Post since he knew where most of the islands were. He got the Southbird when he broke his logpost.

Hawk had met a lot of people on his journey through the Grand Line, both good and bad, marine and pirate, even some familiar faces.

**Hawk meets Arlong. **(6 months prior to the manga/anime)

Hawk was lying against the door to his room with his hat over his face and hands behind his head, when the Baby Den-Den started to ring. Hawk reached to his left and picked it up. "Hello." Hawk said.

"Hawk I need you to do me a favor." Mihawk said.

"Nice to talk to you too, Sensei." Hawk said. "What do you need?"

"The World Government wants me to go talk to Arlong and make sure he's not doing anything illegal. I want you to do it for me." Mihawk said.

"Where is he?" Hawk asked.

"East Blue." Mihawk answered.

"Ah shit. I'm pretty close, I guess I'll do it." Hawk said.

"Good." Mihawk said.

"You owe me." Hawk said.

"I'll take you out to dinner." Mihawk said.

"Only if you pay." Hawk said.

"Fine. Now go do your job." Mihawk said. They hung up the Den-Dens. Hawk stood up and walked into his room and looked to see where the Southbird was facing. He walked back outside and went to the stearing wheel. He turned it to the east and stepped on the pedal underneath the steering wheel to activate the jet dials. "Woohoo, I love doing this." Hawk shouted, the wind blowing through his hair.

A day later he was in East Blue, but the jet dials needed to recharge. He opened the sail and made his way to Arlong's island. After three days he found Arlong. He knew Arlong was there because of the big sign that said Arlong Park. Hawk docked his boat in the little cove in front of the building. When he was docking he noticed a young orange haired woman looking out the second story window. Arlong was sitting in a large chair next to the front door, surrounded by his crew. "Well well, what brings you here human?" Arlong asked.

"I'm here to ask if you're doing anything illegal." Hawk said nonchalantly.

"And what are you gonna do if I am?" Arlong asked standing up.

"Nothing. That'd just be more work." Hawk said.

"Oh. Well according to the marine that comes to this island, I'm not doing anything illegal." Arlong said, even though he was paying off said marine.

"I know when you're lying, but I could care less about what you're doing." Hawk said. "What I'm really concerned about is why you have a human girl?"

"She draws maps for me. What's the big deal?" Arlong asked.

"Are you forcing her?" Hawk asked back.

"I'm blackmailing her. There's a difference." Arlong said.

"Is she forced to that room?" Hawk asked.

"Your questions are pissing me off." Arlong said.

"That means yes. Let her go." Hawk told him.

"And if I say no?" Arlong asked.

"I'll kill you." Hawk said.

Arlong thought over his options. "Fine I'll let her out. I'd rather not fight you." Arlong said. "Nami!"

The girl poked her head out the window. "What?" She asked coldly.

"You can leave. But remember our deal." Arlong said.

"Now wasn't that easy. I'll see you later Arlong." Hawk said walking to his boat.

"Oi human. Next time I'll get you." Arlong said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Hawk said, not looking back.

**Hawk Meets Nico Robin **(3 months prior to the manga/anime)

Hawk docked at the southern city Erumalu in Alabasta, because it was the closest island to get supplies. He jumped off his boat and walked down the sandy street of an abandoned city. "Of course the part of the island I get off on is abandoned." Hawk mumbled to himself.

He walked back to his boat and was greeted by a familiar face. "Hey there kid."

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Hawk asked in surprise.

"I'm on my way to Rainbase and I noticed your shitty boat, so I figured I'd say hi." Mihawk said.

"Shitty? This boat is great. I can even get it to fly." Hawk said.

"That's impossible." Mihawk said.

"No it's not. Watch." Hawk said. He jumped onto the boat and pulled the lever on top of the cabin. The sail moved into a horizontal position. Hawk activated the three Fire Dials at close to full blast and the boat began to rise out of the water. When it was floating a good six feet above land Hawk turned down the Dials and it stayed in position. "See I told you it could fly." Hawk bragged.

"That's unbelievable. Who made this for you?" Mihawk asked.

"I blackmailed CP9 into doing it." Hawk said.

"I wouldn't have thought blackmail would work on them." Mihawk said. "Do you think the would make it to Rainbase?"

"Of course it would. Do you want me to give you a ride?" Hawk asked.

"Sure." Mihawk said. He jumped on and Hawk increased the fire. It rose high into the sky. Hawk activated the a Jet Dial to push them in the right direction. They sat down on the deck and looked down at the world. "Hawk I have another favor to ask you." Mihawk said.

"What's up?" Hawk said.

"I'm going to talk to Crocodile and I need you to keep an eye on Nico Robin." Mihawk told him.

"Why?" Hawk asked.

"I don't want her sneaking up on me and killing me. She is an assassin after all." Mihawk said.

"Sure I can do that." Hawk said.

"Thank you." Mihawk said.

They floated along until dusk when they made it to Rainbase. They descended into the courtyard and were immediately stopped by the guards. "Who are you and what do you want?" One of the guards asked pointing his rifle at them. The others did the same.

"I'm Juracule Mihawk. I'm here to see Crocodile. He's expecting me." Mihawk said.

"I'll check on that." The guard said. He used his Baby Den-Den and called Crocodile. After a short conversation he hung up and walked back over. "He says he wasn't expecting you, but he will see you. Follow me."

Mihawk and Hawk followed him through the casino and into his private office. Crocodile was sitting at a desk going over some sort of papers. Mihawk coughed and Crocodile looked up. "Juracule Mihawk what brings you here?" Crocodile friendlily greeted.

"I'm here on behalf of the World Government." Mihawk said.

"I see. Well why don't you two take a seat." Crocodile said.

"Where's Nico Robin?" Mihawk said.

"In the other room. Why?" Crocodile asked.

"Boy, go say hi." Mihawk told Hawk. He went to the door at the other end of the office and entered.

"You never answered my question." Crocodile said.

"I'm having the boy watch her so she doesn't sneak up and kill me." Mihawk said.

"If that's all I could have just told her not to." Crocodile said.

"I feel safer this way." Mihawk said.

Hawk walked in and closed the door behind him. No one was there, but there was another door which looked like a bathroom door. He knocked. "Nico Robin are you in there?" Hawk asked.

"Yes, I'm just getting changed. I'll be out in a minute." Robin said through the door. Hawk sat down at the round table against the left wall and waited. Robin exited the room a moment later and greeted Hawk. "I thought it was you. Your voice is a little deeper though." She said, taking a seat across from him. "So what brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, plus my Sensei is talking to your boss." Hawk said.

"I thought you weren't aloud to sail with him anymore." Robin said.

"No I actually was in the neighborhood. I ran into him and asked me to watch you while he talk to your boss." Hawk said.

"I wouldn't think he find me that dangerous." Robin said.

"Neither would I." Hawk said.

"Then you'd be the one making a mistake." Robin said. A hand appeared behind Hawk. It took the pistol from Hawk and was slowly bringing it to his head.

"Don't worry, I won't fall for your tricks." Hawk said.

"Really?" Just as the gun was at his head Hawk activated the Conqueror's Haki. The arm disappeared and the gun dropped to the floor. She quickly found it hard to breath and began to sweat.

"I told you trick like that won't work." Hawk said. "You see I'm not here to hurt you. Even if Sensei had asked me I would have said no."

"Then why are you here?" She asked defensively.

"To make sure you don't kill him. Plus I need to talk to someone other than him. He gets boring. So why don't you tell me about yourself." Hawk said.

"You've read the wanted poster, you know who I am." Robin said.

"Okay then why don't you tell me why you're so angry." Hawk said.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Because I'm listening." Hawk said.

"Let's just say being Crocodile's lackey isn't much fun." Robin said.

"If he hurts you I have no problem killing him." Hawk said.

"No it's just boring. His plots are unoriginal and if I leave the government will come after me." Robin said. "And what about you? What's your life been like?" She asked bitterly.

"Oh that. Living everyday is unbearable, sailing by myself is unbearable as well and life just seems like a dark hole. Does that answer your question?" Hawk said.

She felt kind of bad she asked. "Look, I'm sorry." Robin said.

"It's fine I'm use to it." Hawk said. "Hopefully I won't have to bear it for much longer. You see I have a plan." Hawk said. He whispered his plan in her ear.

"Are you crazy? You'll surely be killed!" Robin shouted.

"Exactly and I'll get to take them with me. So do you want in?" Hawk asked.

"Contrary to how I feel, I don't want to die." Robin said.

"Well that's good. Wanting to die isn't very fun." Hawk said. "And about your Crocodile situation, just wait for someone stronger than Crocodile to come along. That person will protect you." Hawk said.

There was a knock at the door. "Boy let's go." Mihawk said.

"Well I'll see you around." Hawk said. He picked up his pistol and walked out.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said when he left.

**Mihawk Meets Roronoa Zoro (**A day after Zoro fights Mihawk)

Hawk was laying on his boat with his hat over his face again, while it floated along. His Den-Den rang and he picked it up. "What's up Sensei?" Hawk greeted.

"I found someone to take your place." Mihawk said.

Hawk quickly sat up. "Really, who is he?" Hawk asked curiously.

"His name is Roronoa Zoro. Have you heard of him?" Mihawk asked.

"I heard the name when I was in East Blue. He's a pirate hunter isn't he?" Hawk asked.

"He a pirate now. He works for some Devil's Fruit user." Mihawk said.

"How bad did you beat him?" Hawk asked.

"Verge of death." Mihawk said.

"Then how do you know he'll surpass me?" Hawk asked.

"He has the same look you had when you told me you would always protect my daughter." Mihawk said.

Hawk chuckled. "So he's determined but will eventually fail." Hawk said.

"Of course. I didn't say he'd be able to beat me." Mihawk said.

"Well, if I ever see him I'll be sure to tell him what it feels like to fail." Hawk said. Mihawk didn't answer. "Talk to you later Sensei." He hung up and went back to sleep.

**Hawk Meets Roronoa Zoro **(After the Whitebeard War)

Hawk was sitting on the deck of his boat reading the paper and laughing. "That Straw-hat Luffy is crazy, I love it. I should join his crew just to see who he fights next. It's defiantly no surprise he survived the war, but breaking out almost every prisoner in Impel Down, that's incredible." Hawk said to himself. His Den-Den began to ring. He picked it up still laughing. "Hey Sensei, have you read this weeks paper?" Hawk asked.

"Yes, why are you laughing?" Mihawk asked.

"Because Straw-hat is crazy." Hawk said.

"You didn't have to fight him." Mihawk said.

"No way. How hard did you have to try?" Hawk asked.

"I was interrupted before I could get serious." Mihawk said.

"That's too bad." Hawk said.

"I need you to come to my place." Mihawk said.

"You mean Kuraigana Island. That place has all those damn monkeys that I have to fight to get to your castle." Hawk complained.

"Just hurry up and get here." Mihawk ordered.

"Fine. Give me a couple days." Hawk said.

"Okay." Mihawk said.

They hung up and Hawk used he Jet Dials to speed towards Mihawk's island. After a couple of days he reached the island. He activated the balloon and floated to the castle. He landed out front, where there were a bunch of defeated monkeys laying on the ground. He went inside the ship and grabbed his barrel of swords. He walked in the front door and was ambushed by a green haired man. He dropped his barrel, unsheathed his sword and block the man's two swords. Hawk then grabbed the man by the throat and tossed him aside. He stood over the man and held his sword to his throat. "This is not the greeting I wanted. Who are you?" Hawk asked.

The man coughed. "Roronoa Zoro." He said.

"Oh hey, you're the guy who's gonna replace me. Let me help you up." Hawk said, reaching down to him. Zoro grabbed his hand and Hawk pulled him up.

"You see much more chipper than Mihawk." Zoro said.

"I heard that." Mihawk said walking out from another room.

"Hey Sensei. Is he the reason you called me here?" Hawk asked.

"That's right." Mihawk said.

"So what, do you want me to tell my story, spar with him or something else?" Hawk asked.

"Everything. I want you to try and take away all his hope and determination." Mihawk said.

"That should be easy. Okay Zoro come with me and I'll tell you my story." Hawk said. Zoro followed him to Mihawk's dinning room and sat down. Hawk told the story about his life. He told him about his life with his brother, his life with Mihawk and Jess. He told him about loosing Jess and trying to go on living.

"Then I have to get stronger." Zoro said after hearing it. "If I don't I'll end up like you."

"Well you've got determination, but do you have the skill." Hawk asked. Mihawk walked in and they led Zoro outside to began his training.

After two years Zoro had done all they're training and the only thing Zoro lost was an eye. Hawk gave him a new sword and Zoro left with Perona.

"So what do you think?" Hawk asked.

"Give him time in the New World. Then he'll be stronger than you." Mihawk said.

"We'll see. You know listening to him talk about his crew make me think, I need a crew." Hawk said.

"Really? You're going to go get a crew? How are you going to do that?" Mihawk asked.

Hawk took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is how." Hawk said handing him the paper.

"The Human Auction House. Hawk there is a lot wrong with that idea. Even if it wasn't morally wrong to buy humans, where would you get the money?" Mihawk asked.

"Last time I talked to Disco I told him to close it down or I'd kill him. Since I guarantee he wants to live he'll give me a discount." Hawk said.

"That's pretty terrible." Mihawk said.

"Look what there selling in a few weeks. Only pirates. I'm buying their freedom." Hawk said.

"Or are you making them your slaves?" Mihawk asked.

"Never, I'm just hoping they'll join me. If they won't then I loose.

"Well, go about your crazy plan then. I have to leave for the six month meetings next week so don't get in the way." Mihawk said.

"I'll just stay in the room I usually stay in. I'll leave the day you do." Hawk said.

"You're a pest." Mihawk said. They headed off to they're rooms, where they spent all of their time, except when they ate.


	20. Chapter 18

**Like i said i'm uploading this today. i actually wrote this chapter a while ago and then tweeked it yesterday. Its nice and long. In this chapter you get to see how big Hawk's deathwish is. tell me if you think hes as crazy as Luffy.**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 18**

After a week of relaxing Hawk and Mihawk left Kuraigana Island. They travel together until they arrived at Shabaody Archipelago a week later. They took separate paths to get where they were going. Hawk docked his ship at Grove 14. He fed the Southbird then headed on his way to Grove 13. If Hawk was going to start a crew he would need Rayleigh's help. He made it to the 'Rip Off' Bar. He headed around back and visited Jess' grave. He stood there for a short while before going inside to greet Shaky. She was standing behind the counter reading the paper. "It's been a while." Hawk said. Shaky looked up and smiled.

"Well look who it is. You're all grown up now." Shaky said.

"It's good to see you again. Nice to see a familiar face." Hawk said sitting at the bar.

"So what brings you here?" Shaky asked, handing him a drink.

"I'm starting a crew and I need Rayleigh's help." Hawk said, then took a sip from his drink.

"That's too bad. Rayleigh just got caught by a group of slavers." Shaki said.

"What? Did you try and stop them?" Hawk asked.

"It happens a lot. Each time more of them come. But he always makes it back with a bag of money." Shaky said with a smile.

"That sounds like Rayleigh." Hawk said. He finished his drink and stood up to leave. "Luckily I was headed to the auction house anyways."

"Is that where your looking for your crew?" Shaky asked.

"That's one of the reasons." Hawk answered.

"What's the other?" She asked.

Hawk took the newspaper he was reading earlier out of his pocket and handed it to her. "All seven Celestial Dragons are attending the auction today." Shaky read aloud.

"That's right and I'm gonna kill them all." Hawk said.

"You're what? Hawk, Coming from someone who gives a damn, that's the stupidest thing you could ever do!" she shouted.

"I'm glad you approve." Hawk said.

"Hawk this is serious. You can't handle the repercussions by yourself." Shaky said.

"That's what the crew and Rayleigh are for." Hawk said with a grin.

She sighed. "You're as crazy as Luffy." Shaky said.

"You mean Straw-Hat Luffy? How do you know him?" Hawk asked.

"I met him and his crew when Hachi introduced them two years ago. The showed up about 3 days ago. They caused a whole lot of chaos." Shaky said.

"Now it's my turn." Hawk said. He turned and walked out of the bar.

Hawk walked from grove to grove making his way to grove 1 and the

auction house. He was in grove 6 when he notice flying fish riders. He could

tell they weren't Duval's because he could see them kidnapping someone. Hawk used his Haki to jump as high as he could, but he couldn't reach them in time. "Damn it." He said out loud.

"You sick of them too?" A black man said, stepping out of the shadows. He had buzz cut. He wore a white button up vest. A pair of jeans and two black athletic sleeves.

"Definitely." Hawk said clenching his fist.

"If you're thinking about taking them out I know where those particular slavers operate from." The man said.

"I'm after a bigger target." Hawk said.

"What?" The man asked.

"Trust me, you're probably not strong enough. No offence." Hawk said.

"None taken, but you're just saying that because you don't know me." The man said.

"That's true, but do you know me?" Hawk said.

"Of coarse I know you, you're Wander E. Hawk, Former Mihawk Pirate and the second strongest swordsman in the world. But getting to the point I'm Marcus former Marine Rear Admiral." Marcus said.

"Why'd you stop being a marine, if you don't mind me asking?" Hawk asked.

"Because the corruption made me snap. I ended up killing my whole crew." Marcus said.

"That's brutal." Hawk said.

"I know. It haunts me." Marcus said.

"Then why'd you do it?" Hawk asked.

"Because the day before we had to escort a Celestial Dragon. The terrible things he spewed made me sick. The next day the crew was talking about how great he was. So I lost it and killed them." Marcus said.

"Maybe you'd be up for this. What can you do?" Hawk asked.

"I can fight and kill. Plus I ate the Steal-Steal Fruit." Marcus answered.

"Is that a Logia type?" Hawk asked curiously.

"Not sure. I just know I'm a metal man." Marcus said.

"That's good enough for me. How would you like to join my crew?" Hawk asked.

"Only if I get to be your First Mate." Marcus said with a grin.

"Deal." They shook hands and went on there way.

"So where are we going?" Marcus asked.

"The Human Auction House. We need to recruit some more members. Plus we're going to kill the Celestial Dragons." Hawk said.

"What did you just say?" Marcus shouted.

"You heard me." Hawk said.

"Do you know how fucking crazy that is?" Marcus asked loudly.

"Of coarse. But they need to die or else the world will always be at their mercy." Hawk said.

"Well it's crazy, but I'm all for killing them." Marcus said.

"I'm glad you're so calm about this. Here's the plan, I'm going to sit in the crowd and buy everyone there, because they're auctioning pirates. You stand by the door and make sure no one gets out." Hawk said.

"We're not killing everyone there, are we?" Marcus asked.

"No, we're not murderers. I'm going to knock them out." Hawk said.

"How are you gonna knock out an entire crowd?" Marcus asked.

"I have the Conqueror's Haki." Hawk answered.

"Wow! You're more incredible than the rumors say." Marcus said. Hawk just smiled.

`They continued walking until they were at the auction house. They were about ten minutes early so they waited outside and talked. They were standing off to the side when the saw the Celestial Dragon Charloss walking towards the auction house. Everyone was kneeling as they always do, when they saw a man sneeze. Charloss stopped and walked over to the man. "How dare you make such a horrid noise in front of me." Charloss said.

"I'm so sorry Lord Charloss, please forgive me!" The man said bowing his head.

Charloss took his pistol and shot the man in the head. "What was that? I can't hear you, you're dead, hahaha." Charloss said.

The little boy next the man started to cry. "Uncle no! Marines do something" He shouted. The marines escorting Charloss ignored him. He had to be thirteen at the most. The way he dress was interesting, he wore normal tan pants, a button up light blue shirt and a marine jacket that was too big for him.

Before Charloss could turn to shot him, Hawk sped over and picked up the boy. He was moving so fast no one saw him. "Where did that insolent boy go?" Charloss asked his guards. They shrugged. "Whatever." He said.

When Charloss went inside Hawk went back over to Marcus so they could talk to the boy. "Are you okay?" Hawk asked.

"N-no. Uncle was all I had left." The boy said through his tears.

"What's you name?" Marcus asked.

"Toboe. Why did they do that? They're the Government they're suppose to be the good guys." Toboe said.

"They're not. They're evil and the marines let them do what they want because of who they're ancestors are." Hawk answered.

"But I was gonna be a marine like my dad, I can shoot better than anyone. How can I work for someone so evil?" Toboe asked.

"I have an idea. Why don't you join our crew?" Marcus asked.

"You're pirates?" Toboe asked back.

"Yeah, but we're good pirates. We're getting rid of all the evil in the world." Marcus said.

"Even those people?" Toboe asked referring to the Celestial Dragons.

"That's what we're doing first." Marcus said.

"Then I'll join your crew. It's the least I can do, for you getting revenge for me." Toboe said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"And don't worry we'll give your Uncle a proper burial at sea." Hawk said.

"Thank you." Toboe said.

"Now you wait here. This is gonna be dangerous." Marcus said. He nodded.

They walked over and picked up Toboe's Uncle and brought him over. Toboe placed his marine jacket over his Uncle. They left Toboe off to the side so no one could see him and then went into the auction house.

Marcus stood in the back waiting to block the door and Hawk took a vacant seat towards the front. He put his feet up on the seat in front of him and his hat over his face.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the auction house's biggest event of the year." Disco said on the microphone. Hawk had threatened Disco to stop the auction or he'd kill, so now Hawk had to kill Disco too. "We have two special treats for you today. The first is we're selling pirates! And the second is the wonderful Celestial Dragons are here to honor us with their presence!" The crowd cheered and then the first person was brought out. It was a beautiful young woman. She had long white hair and a light blue head band to keep the hair from her eyes. She wore a baggy white, long sleeved shirt and a light blue vest over it, a pair of gray jeans with a blue sash and tall brown boots. "This girl is a former assassin who put up one hell of a fight, but we managed to break her. Her name is Snow." Disco said with a smile. "Let's start the bidding at 10 million." People raised their paddles and Hawk did the same until he won. "Sold to the Gentleman in black."

An usher came down and told Hawk to claim his human. He waved them off. "I'm buying a lot today." He said.

The same thing happened for the next three people and Hawk bought them all. The first was a captain named Beatle. He had brown hair in a samurai ponytail. He wore a long green trench coat over a brown shirt, black pants with a brown belt and brown boots. He used the Logia Wood-Wood Devil Fruit. The second was a pirate doctor named Marie, she had long brown hair and sunglass. She wore a grey belly shirt, denim shorts and sandals. She also had a Devil Fruit, the Heal-Heal Fruit. And the third was Hawks old teacher Noah. How he got there was beyond Hawk.

"The next person up for bids is the Notorious Pandaman." Disco said. And this was the real Pandaman, you know the jacked one with the hearts on his chest. The people were in awe that he had a panda head and hadn't eaten a Devil Fruit. "Let's start the bidding at 100 million." Disco said. Hawk bought him too, he needed a lot of muscle on his crew.

The next up for bids was Rayleigh. The crowd and Disco didn't know it was the Dark King so they sold him cheap and Hawk was the only one to bid. Rayleigh smiled when he saw Hawk was the one that bought. "I guess I'm not stealing any money today." He muttered to himself.

"The next up was the former Arlong Pirate, the Fishman Kuroobi." Disco said. "He help terrorize East Blue a couple years ago and now he can be yours for only 150 million." Hawk was surprised Kuroobi wasn't in jail anymore, he was going to have to ask him. Hawk bought him and the crowd was starting to get irritated.

"Well here is the final bid of the day. it's a group of five that's known as the Eclipse Pirates." Disco said. Hawk almost shot out of his seat, he couldn't believe they got captured. Thing was Hank and Floyd wasn't with them. The must've gotten away. "We'll start the bidding at 350 million."

Hawk stood up. "1 billion beri." Hawk said.

"_That man looks familiar." _Tai thought.

The crown was stunned silent. Disco paused, then freak out. "Wow! Sold to the man in black! What a big spender! I love this man more than my own mother!" Disco shouted. "Come on up and claim you prizes!" Hawk walked up as they brought all the people he bought back on stage. "Congratulations sir. Why don't you tell the people your name." Disco said handing him the microphone. Hawk hadn't uncovered his face yet.

"You don't remember me Disco." He said. He looked up and removed his hat. "I'm Wander E. Hawk, remember now." He said. Tai had a look of happy shock.

"I-it's you! What are you doing here?" Disco said in a panic.

"Recruiting." Hawk said. Disco was relieved. "Now can I have the keys please."

Disco gave him the keys so Hawk wouldn't get mad. "Just don't undo the locks until you leave please." Disco whispered.

"Don't worry you won't be around to see me do it anyways." Hawk said. He pull out his pistol and shot him in the head.

The crowd started to panic and head for the exit, but they were stopped at the door because Marcus' metal body was too heavy to move. "We're all going to die!" A man screamed.

"Rayleigh can you put them to sleep? Try to keep the Dragons awake." Hawk asked.

"No problem." Rayleigh said. He activated his Conqueror's Haki and everyone past out except the Celestial dragons and the pirates.

Marcus walked down to the stage and help Hawk undo the collars and Sea Stone cuffs. "Why are you doing this?" Snow asked.

"I need a crew and you are gonna help me." Hawk said. Hawk walked over to Tai. "What's up big bro?" Hawk said shaking his brothers hand.

"It's been too long. I'm glad you showed up, but why did you kill that man?" Tai asked.

"I warned him to shut down the auction house. He use to work for Doflamingo. So how'd you get caught?" Hawk asked.

"We were coming to get supplies, when we got caught by a group of slavers with Sea Stone cuffs." Tai said.

"You're getting rusty." Hawk said.

"That's cause we're not pirates anymore." Tai said.

"Really why not?" Hawk asked.

"Kaido almost killed us." Tai said.

"Oh." Hawk said.

"Yeah." Tai said back.

"Hey dude aren't you gonna say hi to us?" Victor asked.

"Sorry what's up guys." Hawk said shaking Victor's hand. He was going to shake Aera's hand but she pulled him in to a hug.

"How have you been little brother." She asked.

"Little brother?"

"That's right." Aera said. She held up he hand to show her wedding ring.

"Oh that's great! I'm so happy for you two." Hawk said. After he said that he spaced out for a moment and started thinking about Jess. A tear streamed down his face.

"Hawk are you okay?" Tai asked.

"Yeah sorry. How bought you introduce me to the other guy in your crew?" Hawk asked.

"They're family not my crew." Tai said. "This is Kaze." Tai introduced.

"So this is the Hawk you always talk about." Kaze said shaking his hand. "He wimpier than I thought."

Hawk gave him a death stare. Kaze laughed. "Don't mind him, he's always like that." Tai said.

"How have you been Rose?" Hawk asked her.

"Other than the kidnapping I'm doing great. Victor takes good care of me." Rose said latching onto Victor's arm.

"Well done Victor." Hawk said. "Well I have to talk to my new crew. Then we'll get out of here."

Hawk walked over to Kuroobi first. "What's up? You remember me right?" Hawk asked.

"Yes, you're the man that Jimbei likes and the one who gave Captain Arlong a shake down." Kuroobi said bitterly.

"Sorry about that. I was under orders." Hawk said. "So will you join my crew or do you want me to drop you off at Fishman Island?" Hawk asked.

"Wait you'd do that for me?" Kuroobi asked.

"Of course. I think you should do what you like." Hawk said.

"I appreciate that. Maybe your what Jimbei called a good human."

Kuroobi said.

"Thanks." Hawk said, shaking Kuroobi's hand.

"I will join your crew. You don't seem afraid or full of disgust for me." Kuroobi said.

"Of coarse not, you seem pretty normal to me." Hawk said.

Kuroobi smiled. "Thank you." Kuroobi like the idea that he was normal.

Hawk walked over to Snow. He shook her hand and introduced himself. "I'm Hawk, will you join my crew?" Hawk asked.

"Under the assassins' code I must." Snow said.

"I don't want you to feel forced to join my crew." Hawk said.

"I don't. I owe you my life. I'm glad to serve under you." Snow said.

"Don't think of yourself as an underling. Think of yourself as one of my partners." Hawk said. She smiled.

Hawk walked over to Mara. "Hello, will you join my crew?" Hawk asked her.

"Sure. It'll be fun to be around such a handsome man like you." She said seductively.

Hawk swallowed hard and blushed slightly. "Great." Hawk said.

Hawk walked over to Pandaman. "Okay don't get offended, but can you talk?" Hake asked. Pandaman nodded. "Great, then will you join my crew?" Hawk asked.

"Only if I can be the chef." Pandaman said in high pitched voice.

"I'd be happy to have you as my chef as long as your willing to fight as well." Hawk said.

"I have no problem with that." Pandaman said, shaking Hawk's hand.

Hawk walked over to Beatle. "So will you join my crew?" Hawk asked once again.

"No." Beatle answered.

"Why not?" Hawk asked.

"Because I'm a former captain of a notorious Pirate crew. I'm not lowering my status just because you saved me." Beatle said.

"That's perfect, I need someone with your experience. I'm not a Captain yet, I need someone like you to teach me." Hawk said.

"Fine. But you have to introduce me to Mihawk. I'm going to challenge him for his title of world's best swordsman." Beatle said.

"You have yourself a deal." Hawk said shaking his hand.

And now the only person left to greet was his teacher Noah. "How are you Sensei?" Hawk said.

"You save the best person for last. It's good to see you again though." Noah said shaking Hawk's hand. "And yes I'll join your crew. You need a master swordsman who has a very strong Haki." Noah said.

"Thank you Sensei. I'm glad to have you on the crew." Hawk said. "Now that just leave the Celestial Dragons." Hawk grabbed the microphone. "Listen up you disgusting excuses for humans. I'm here to kill you, so if you have anything to say, say it now."

"Y-you can't kill us. The World Government won't let that happen. They will destroy you." Saint Roswald said. "Besides we didn't do anything wrong."

"That's where you're wrong. You treat humans like toys and garbage. You refuse to breathe the same air and you kill those who look at you wrong. You're murderers, rapists, kidnappers and have tortured innocent people. You've even hurt friends of mine." Hawk said referring to Boa Hancock and her sisters. "Killing you will do the world a favor."

They tried to get up and run. Hawk engulfed his hand in black fire and sent his black fire dragon at them. They screamed in terror and pain as the flame devoured them. After a few minutes they were dead and Hawk put out the fire. "Okay let's go, the marines will be here soon." Hawk said.

"Hawk you know your gonna be in a lot of trouble. You'll be the most wanted man in the world." Tai said concerned.

"I know, but it had to be done." Hawk said, then they headed on their way to the 'Rip Off' Bar.


	21. Shadowhawk Pirate Profiles

**Okay i did this in my Bleach story as well where i write the profiles for the Original Characters. Please enjoy and give your opinions on if i should change anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Shadowhawk Pirate Profiles**

**Name: **Marcus

**Age: **25

**Race: **Human

**Bounty: **100 Million Beri

**Crew: **Shadowhawk Pirates

**Former Crew: **Marines

**Devil's Fruit: **Steal-Steal Fruit: Type Logia

**Weapons: **None

**History: **Marcus was born into a marine family. He join the marines officially at 16. When he found the Steal-Steal Fruit, when he was 19, he was promoted to Rear Admiral become the youngest Rear Admiral in history. When he was 23 his ship escorted a Celestial Dragon across the Grand Line. He was disgusted by the Dragon, while the rest of his crew thought he was great. Due to the stress, the family expectation and the disgusting Celestial Dragon, he snapped and killed his entire crew. He was on the run until he joined the Shadowhawk Pirates as First Mate. Marcus can use 2 of the 6 form of Rokushiki, Shave and Moon Step, which he later teaches to the rest of the crew.

**Name: **Bonsai

**Age: **30

**Race: **Human

**Bounty: **220 Million Beri

**Crew: **Shadowhawk Pirates

**Former Crew: **Blackwood Pirates

**Devil's Fruit: **Wood-Wood Fruit: Type Logia

**Weapons: **a Wooden Sword

**History: **Beatle has been a Pirate since he was 13. He was a part of his brothers crew until he was 20, when he decided to form his own crew. His crew ravage the nobles of North Blue and West Blue for 10 years. When they made it to the Grand Line they were caught by the marines on Shabaody Archipelago. His crew was sent to Impel Down while he was sold to the Human Auction House for the pirates special. He has reluctantly joined the Shadowhawk Pirates.

**Name: **Snow

**Age: **24

**Race: **Human

**Bounty: **None

**Crew: **Shadowhawk Pirates

**Former Crew: **None

**Devil's Fruit: **None

**Weapons: **Twin Long Daggers

**History: **Snow was trained as an assassin since childhood. Not much is known about the assassination group she belonged to. All that's known about her is she's incredibly fast and has an impressive grasp on how to use Haki. She was detained while trying to assassinate a noble on Shabaody Archipelago. She feels indebted to Hawk for saving her and is willing to die for him. She knew 4 out of the 6 forms of Rokushiki, Moon Step, Shave, Paper Doll and Finger Gun. She taught Hawk Paper Doll, but he refused to learn Finger Gun.

**Name: **Mara

**Age: **25

**Race: **Human

**Bounty: **125 Million Beri

**Crew: **Shadowhawk Pirates

**Former Crew: **Surgery Pirates

**Devil's Fruit: **Heal-Heal Fruit: Type Paramecia

**Weapons: **None

**History: **Mara had wanted to be a doctor since she was a child. At 18 she became a doctor after ingesting the Heal-Heal Fruit. The Heal-Heal Fruit allows the user to heal cuts, bruises, bullet wounds and most poisons. She cannot revive the dead or fix or rebuild organs. After a mix up she became the doctor on a pirate crew. The captain of the crew died in battle and Mara took over as captain. She changed the name and traveled the sea as a doctor for the poor and other pirates. She was captured by slave traders and sold to the Auction House. She is a bit of a flirt, but has her eye on someone.

**Name: **Kuroobi

**Age: **Unknown

**Race: **Fishman

**Bounty: **None

**Crew: **Shadowhawk Pirates

**Former Crew: **Sun Pirates & Arlong Pirates

**Devil's Fruit: **None

**Weapons: **None

**History: **Kuroobi grew up with the rest of the famous Fishmen on Fishmen Island. He joined the Arlong Pirates who then integrated with Fisher Tiger's Sun Pirates. When Tiger died and Jimbei took over, Jimbei became a Shichibukai and Kuroobi left the crew with Arlong and a few others. During his time in prison he improved his skills in Fishman Karate and now can rival Jimbei in technique, but not strength. To make more money for the prison Kuroobi was sold to the Auction House. He does not trust humans yet, but is willing to try and trust Hawk.

**Name: **Pandaman

**Age: **Even He Doesn't Know

**Race: **Unknown

**Bounty: **3,333,333

**Crew: **Shadowhawk Pirates

**Former Crew: **Unknown

**Devil's Fruit: **Unknown if he uses one.

**Weapons: **None

**History: **Pandaman has said to have been alive for hundreds of years. He is on the run from the Tomato Gang who he owes money to. The Tomato Gang hired his arch nemesis Unforgivable Mask to track him down. His goal in life is to find his soul mate Pandawoman. He had taken a job as a chef when captured and then sold to the Auction House.

**Name: **Noah

**Age: **43

**Race: **Human

**Bounty: **None

**Crew: **Shadowhawk Pirates

**Former Crew: **Steal Island Dojo

**Devil's Fruit: **None

**Weapons: **The Diamond Katana

**History:** Noah grew up on Steal Island. He joined the dojo at a young age, where he met the traveling swordsman Juracule Mihawk. They became good friends and stayed in touch after Mihawk left. Noah would go on to inherit the dojo due to his excellent skills. When Mihawk came to the island with a crew, he taught them calligraphy, kendo and how to use Haki. He was captured by pirates and sold to slavers who then sold him to the Auction House. He was incredible relieved when he saw Hawk again and agreed to join his crew to keep him safe. After he heard of Jess' passing he was stricken with anger and vowed to help Hawk defeat Davy Jones.

**Name: **Toboe

**Age: **13

**Race: **Human

**Bounty: **None

**Crew: **Shadowhawk Pirates

**Former Crew: **None

**Devil's Fruit: **None

**Weapons: **Rifle & Sea Stone Rifle

**History: **Toboe was taught to shoot by his father, a marine who died in the Whitebeard War. Toboe vowed to become a great marine until they aloud the Celestial Dragons to kill his uncle.


	22. Chapter 19

**Yay another chapter. From now on i'm going to update fast. i'm trying to finish it before my friend moves, because i print out the copies for her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 19**

Before everyone left the auction house, they gathered up their weapons that had been confiscated. Noah had his katana, Beatle had a wooden sword, Snow had two long daggers, Tai had Dante's sword, Kaze had his gunblade and they grabbed a rifle for Toboe. The exiting the auction house and went to retrieve Toboe. He was sitting next to his uncle trying not to cry. "Come on kid. We'll get you something to drink." Hawk said. Toboe nodded. Marcus picked up Toboe's uncle's body and rested it on his shoulder. Everyone made their way to the 'Rip Off' Bar slowly, but stealthily. Once they arrived they all entered the bar and sat down. Toboe's uncle was place in the spare bedroom. "Okay before we do anything we need a ship and we need to get it coated." Hawk said.

"Where are we gonna get a ship?" Marcus asked.

"We could use mine. The marines confiscated it when I got here." Beatle said.

"I know where they put the ships. I'll sneak in tonight and grab it." Rayleigh said.

"You sure Old Man? It could be dangerous." Marcus said.

"Don't doubt the Dark King." Rayleigh said.

"You mean you're the Dark King. You're Silvers Rayleigh." Marcus said.

"That's right." Rayleigh said.

"Wow if I was still a marine and I caught you I get a huge promotion." Marcus said.

"They don't seem to have an interest in me." Rayleigh said. "But anyways, tonight I'll sneak in a apply the coating so it can set. Then I'll sneak the ship out."

"Okay be careful." Hawk said. Hawk looked over a Toboe who was still trying not to cry. "Hey Toboe do you want to meet a living legend?" Hawk asked. He nodded and walked over. "This is Silvers Rayleigh, he was the Pirate King's First Mate. He fought with The marine hero Garp."

"Hey there kid." Rayleigh greeted.

"You fought with the hero?" Toboe asked.

"Sure did. He was one of the most powerful men I've ever face. He defiantly punches harder than anyone." Rayleigh said.

"Wow that's so cool! But was he a bad man?" Toboe asked.

"No, I have the utmost respect for him. He thought pretty highly of me and Roger as well. I bet since we're both retired we could probably be friends." Rayleigh said.

"So not all marines are bad?" Toboe asked.

"Of course not." Rayleigh said.

"That's why we don't plan on killing any." Hawk said.

"I never knew pirates were so nice." Toboe said.

"I've met a lot of nice pirates, but I have met plenty of mean one too. So just remember a title doesn't always describe the person." Hawk said.

"Okay." Toboe said with a smile.

"Now have you ever met a Fishman before?" Hawk asked. Toboe shook his head. "Then today's your lucky day. This is my friend Kuroobi."

Kuroobi put his hand out to shake Toboe hand. He hesitated for a second but shook his hand. "Wow your hands feel like a fish." Toboe said.

"That's one of the trait of a Fishman." Kuroobi said.

"My uncle always told me not to be afraid of Fishman cause most of them won't hurt me." Toboe said, putting on his brave face.

"Your uncle was a smart man then. I don't hurt humans anymore." Kuroobi said.

"You use too?" Toboe asked.

"Back when I was very angry at the world. I never killed any, but I witness other Fishmen do it. If I had known a man like Hawk back then, I might have been different." Kuroobi said.

"So why do people hate Fishmen, you seem pretty normal?" Toboe asked.

"It's because we are different. They judge us on how we look not who we are." Kuroobi said.

"That's stupid." Toboe said.

"It really is." Kuroobi said.

"So how bout we get you something to drink and relax. Go talk to Shaky she get you anything you like." Hawk told him. Toboe walked over and talked to Shaky. "Thank you Kuroobi for being so nice."

"It's not a problem. I could tell he was troubled." Kuroobi said.

"You're a good person, well Fishmen." Hawk said.

"Thank you, you are too."

Later that night Rayleigh snuck off to get the ship. Hawk and Tai stood outside and talked waiting for Rayleigh to come back. "So how have you been little brother?" Tai asked.

"I can't say I've been bad, but I haven't been good." Hawk said.

"I'm sorry." Tai said.

"It's cool. So where have you guys been staying?" Hawk asked.

"There is a small island to the east of here. We run a bar/restaurant there." Tai said.

"What's it like being married?" Hawk asked.

"It's hard, but the greatest. I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with her." Tai said.

"I'm glad. I'm jealous though. I wish I could have that feeling again." Hawk said.

"I know you miss her. But there's always a chance you meet someone else." Tai said.

"Maybe. So are you gonna join my crew or are you headed back?" Hawk asked.

"We're headed back. Once you loose in the New World it's not smart to go back. Besides we're happy with what we're doing." Tai said.

"So where are Hank and Floyd?" Hawk asked.

"They are back at the restaurant." Tai said.

"That's good. I was afraid they got hurt or killed when you got caught." Hawk said.

"If they were with us I doubt we would have got caught." Tai said.

They continued to talk until morning when Rayleigh returned. "So how did it go?" Hawk asked when Rayleigh walked up the stairs.

"Plan went perfectly. The ship is docked in grove 27 and coating is setting right now." Rayleigh said.

"Won't somebody steal it if we leave it there?" Tai asked.

"Leonardo is watching it for me." Rayleigh said.

"Who?" Hawk asked.

"The shop keeper Rayleigh took me to." Tai said.

"So why don't you take your stuff to the ship now." Rayleigh suggested.

"Why?" Hawk asked.

"You never know when the marines will get here." Rayleigh said.

"Good point." Hawk said.

Beatle walked out of the bar yawning. "Hey buddy why don't you go show us around your ship?" Hawk asked resting his arm on Beatle's shoulder.

"You got the ship?" Beatle asked.

"Yep now let's go." Hawk said.

….

Later that morning at Marineford the six month meeting was beginning. Mihawk and Kuma were sitting at the table waiting for Kong. Mihawk didn't know why Kuma was here, he had no opinions anymore. Kong burst trough the door then sat down at the table. "We've got make this meeting fast. There is a serious problem." Kong said.

"What's wrong?" Mihawk asked ever though he didn't care.

"Someone killed all the Celestial Dragons." Kong said.

"What that's crazy. Who would be dumb enough to do that?" Mihawk asked.

"We don't know. We're waiting for the nobles to finish with the sketch artist." Kong said. "The Admirals will be here in two days so then we'll go find this person."

"Commander! We've got the sketch and matched it to a pirate!" A marine shouted running.

"Let me see that!" Kong ordered. "Impossible. Mihawk where were you yesterday?"

"Here." Mihawk said.

"Look who did this." Kong said handing him the wanted poster.

Mihawk shot out of his seat. He was angry and shock. "That stupid little shit! I knew he had a death wish, but this is going to far!" Mihawk shouted.

"Do you know where he is?" Kong asked.

"No." Mihawk answered. He knew Hawk was at the 'Rip Off' Bar, but he wasn't going to say.

"When the Admirals get back, you, Kuma, the Admirals and a small army of Pacifistas are going to find him and kill him." Kong told Mihawk. "You're dismissed." Kong said walking out.

Mihawk went back to his room and locked the door. He picked up his Den-Den and called Hawk.

….

Hawk, Tai and Beatle headed to Hawk's ship to bring it to grove 27. It was only a grove away so they did worry that it had been stolen. They reached the ship and jumped on. "This is what you've been using?" Tai asked.

"Yep it kicks ass." Hawk said.

"It's a piece of crap." Beatle said.

"That's your opinion. I love it." Hawk said.

They sailed it to grove 27 and docked it next to Beatle's ship. They jumped on and Beatle gave the tour. Beatle's ship was the size of a marine battleship. It was made of red wood. It had six cannnons, three on each side. At the front of the boat was a crimson red hawk. There were two cabins, one on top of the other. The bottom cabin was a large dinning area/kitchen. The top cabin consists of two room. The captains quarters and the first mates room. Below deck was the men's bedroom, the women's bedroom, the bathroom and the doctor's office.

"This ship is perfect." Hawk said.

"I'm keeping my old room." Beatle said.

"Fine I'll just use the first mate's room." Hawk said.

"I'm glad we can see eye to eye." Beatle said

Hawk's Den-Den began to ring. "Hello." Hawk answered.

"What were you thinking?" Mihawk asked in a loud whisper.

"Wow they found out fast." Hawk said.

"They are coming to kill you in a couple of days!" Mihawk said in his loud whisper.

"Cool that gives us time to escape." Hawk said.

"You better not drag Rayleigh into this." Mihawk said.

"Don't worry we're going to be on our ship by then." Hawk said.

"Where are you?" Mihawk asked.

"We're at the ship. It's behind Leonardo's shop. We're moving everything there while the coating sets." Hawk said.

"You thought this out didn't you?" Mihawk asked.

"Yes." Hawk answered.

"You better be gone in a few days, because I have to help apprehend or kill you." Mihawk said.

"Hopefully the coating will be set." Hawk said.

"Be careful." Mihawk said.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Hawk said. They hung up.

"Okay let's load everything into the ship." Hawk said. They loaded all of Hawk's belongings into the first mate's room. Then they Hawk pulled a flag out of his treasure chest. He went outside and took the Beatle Pirate flag down and put his up. "From now on we are the Shadowhawk Pirates." Hawk declared. Hawk then went inside and fed the Southbird.

After they were done they headed back to the 'Rip Off' Bar to get everyone. Kuroobi was standing outside the bar. "Hey Kuroobi, you okay?" Hawk asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just not use to being around humans." Kuroobi said.

"Don't worry you'll get use to us." Hawk said putting his hand on Kuroobi's shoulder.

"I'll try." Kuroobi said.

"Now come inside, I have an announcement." Hawk said. The four walked into the bar to see everyone was off doing their own thing. Marcus was with Toboe trying to keep him happy. Pandaman was cooking with Shaky. Snow was sharpening her blades. Mara was drinking. Noah was talking with Rayleigh. Victor and Kaze were arguing. And Aera and Rose were trying to get them to stop. "Listen up everyone, I got a call saying that the marines will be coming to kill us in two days. So tonight we are going to celebrate our coming together. Then tomorrow we prepare for a fight, because all three Admirals will be coming for us." Hawk said. Hawk let them soak in the information. "Now let's party!" Hawk shouted.

So they did. They celebrated into the night. Hawk took the time to get to know everyone of his crewmates. Even Kuroobi stayed at the party. He figured he'd get to know some of his new crewmates better. Eventually everyone, but Hawk and Rayleigh, were asleep. Rayleigh and Hawk were standing outside at the top of the stairs. "So are you ready for this?" Rayleigh asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hawk said.

"You know I can't help you right?" Rayleigh asked.

"I know. Mihawk told me not to drag you into this." Hawk said.

"I will be watching though. If you are about to die I will save you, but I can't help if you're captured." Rayleigh said.

"If I get caught, I don't deserve help." Hawk said. "But don't worry I have full confidence in my crew."

"I just hope the coating sets by then, so you can get away." Rayleigh said.

"Stop worrying, it's not like you." Hawk said. "Besides Tai is gonna help."

"I hope you're right." Rayleigh said.


	23. Chapter 20

**Holy Crap look who's back. Hello fans, I'm am so unbelivably sorry for lying and not updating like I said I would. But a series of events cause me to stop writing this story. First off I got sick and my friend move before I could finish. Then I had severe writers block and could write anything. The I started focusing on Bleach until it was basically finished...for now. The I started my Fairy Tail story. The finished my DBZ story. then started my Masterpiece. But I just caught up on One Piece. I stopped watching after the Sabo Arc. But I'm back and am ready to write this story...and Fairy Tail. Those are my current two projects. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 20**

The day came and went. It was officially two days later. It was the day the marines were coming to look for them. Hawk stay out front that night. Rayleigh greeted him in the morning. "Are you ready?" He asked in concern.

"Yes. I'm fine with escaping or dying." Hawk said. Rayleigh sighed at that answer. "Rayleigh I have a question. Who do you want to be King more, me or Straw Hat Luffy?"

Rayleigh paused. "I want you both to reach the island One Piece is on. But I want Luffy to become King." Rayleigh said.

"Why?" Hawk asked neutrally.

"Straw Hat is just like my Captain and I can't help but want him to become the King. But there is something on that island for you that is better than becoming King." Rayleigh told him.

"What is it?" Hawk asked.

"All I can say is that it's worth living for." Rayleigh answered.

"Fine, then I won't be dying today." Hawk said.

Hawk went inside to get everyone up. Everyone else had trouble sleeping that previous night. They said their goodbyes to Rayleigh and Shaky then headed for their ship in grove 27. Everyone stood next to the boat while Hawk went to talk to Leonardo. He walked in the shop and Leonardo was standing behind the counter like he was waiting. "Welcome Hawk." He said with a grin.

"Hello. I just wanted to thank you for letting us use this grove as a battlefield and for letting us dock here." Hawk said.

"Hehe, just be prepared to leave." Leonardo said.

"Okay." Hawk said questionably.

Hawk walked back outside to the ship. "So what's the plan Captain?" Marcus asked.

"Toboe, I want you on the ship. Mara too." Hawk said.

"Hey I can fight." Mara said.

"I figured, that's why you're guarding the ship." Hawk said.

"Oh okay." Mara said.

"Toboe, this is special Sea Stone Rifle. Our enemy are Logia users. Use this on them but don't kill them." Hawk said. "Wait till I give you the signal."

"Got ya." Toboe said.

"Noah, you take Kizaru. Tai you take Akainu." Hawk said. They knodded their approval.

"Um, Captain who are you going to be fighting?" Marcus asked.

"Mihawk." Hawk said.

"Hey you said I could fight him!" Beatle said.

"I know his techniques. I don't expect to beat him, just stall him until the coating sets." Hawk said.

"But I can win." Beatle said.

"Maybe, but I want your fight to be on more friendly terms." Hawk said.

"Hmph, fine but he better fight me." Beatle said.

"Don't worry he will." Hawk said.

"Okay enough swordsmen talk. I'll take Kuma." Kaze said.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I know his weaknesses." Kaze said.

"Fine then the rest of you take the Pacifistas." Hawk said. Everyone nodded.

They waited next to the boat for about an hour until they heard someone shouting. "We've found them! Send word to the Admirals!" A marine shouted.

"Get ready everyone." Hawk said.

After a short wait the Admirals, Mihawk, Kuma and six Pacifista stomped over and stood about twenty yards away. "Wander E. Hawk, you are under arrest for the murder of the Celestial Dragons! You're coming with us dead or alive!" Akainu shouted.

"Then either get ready to lose or get some body bags ready because we're not going down without a fight!" Hawk shouted back.

"Song of the World!" Mihawk shouted. He launched himself at high speed at Snow for an easy kill.

Hawk jumped in front of her. "Dragon Cross." Hawk said. His twin blades catching his sword in the shape of an x. "Sorry Sensei, but I can't let you kill any of them." Hawk said.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Mihawk asked.

"Well I can try." Hawk said. "Now go everyone!"

"Magma Fist!" Akainu shouted, sending a large magma fist flying at the group.

Tai jumped in front. "Null Void Fist!" Tai shouted, his fist turn black and he punch the magma fist. The fire went out and the fist dropped to the ground. Tai charged and Akainu with a barrage of fists to his chest. Akainu's body turned grey and dropped to a knee. Tai took out his sword and went for the finish, but he was rushed by Kizaru. Noah jumped in and stopped him, giving Tai a chance to jump back.

"Oh, now who might you be?" Kizaru asked.

"I'm the master of the Steal Island Dojo, Noah." Noah stated.

"What would someone like you be doing helping pirates?" Kizaru asked.

"I trained the kid, plus he saved me from the auction house, so I owe him one." Noah answered.

"Well I suggest you give up, you can't win." Kizaru said.

"You've never fought a master swordsman before have you?" Noah taunted.

...

Kaze began to shoot his gunblade at Kuma. It didn't really affect him, but that's how Kaze began all his fights. Kuma slowly removed his gloves and Kaze charged at him. He swung the gunblade at him, but Kuma blocked it, causing it to fly out of his hand. Kaze jumped over Kuma, but Kuma used his speed to appear behind him. Kaze was expecting that and drove an elbow into Kuma's knee. Before the elbow connected a large spike came out of it and he drove it into Kuma's knee. It barely fazed Kuma though. Kuma held his hand above Kaze and sent an energy palm at him. Kaze did something unexpected and jumped through the energy ball. He appeared from the ball and held his hand infront of Kuma. "Don't underestimate my new power source. Reject!" Kaze shouted. He had installed a Reject Dial into his right hand. It hit Kuma in the face causing him to stumble back. Kaze landed and then sent a barrage of punches to Kuma's stomach. Spikes had come out of his knuckles and were jamming into Kuma's metal body. Kuma backhanded Kaze away from him. He then charged the laser in his mouth. Kaze took his eyepatch off and charged the laser in his eye. Thanks to his power source he was able to match Kuma's laser. There was a large explosion from the laser collision. Kuma appeared from the explosion. He swung his hand, trying to send Kaze away, but Kaze put his arm up and spikes came. This cushined the blow, sending him into a tree instead of across the world. Kaze appeared from the tree and put both hands against Kuma's chest. "Double Reject!" Kaze combined both his Reject Dials. This put a big dent into Kuma's chest. Kuma stopped moving and his eyes went dim.

"Reboot in progress." Kaze heard from Kuma's body.

"I guess that means I win." Kaze said.

...

The Pascifista's surronded the the Eclipse and Shadowhawk Pirates. One began to charge the laser in his mouth. Pandaman jumped from the ship and landed in the circle. He had Hawk's Burn Bazooka and he blasted a hole in the Pascifista's stomach. It fell backwards to the ground. Pandaman went to blast another one, but it didn't have enough charge. Another Pascifista charged the laser in his hand. Kuroobi jumped infront of the Pascifista. "Fishmen Karate: Sharkskin Palm Block!" Kuroobi shoved his palm into the Pascifista's arm and the arm shot to the side causing the laser shot into the distance. They used that as a distraction to escape the circle. Everyone went in different directions to split up the Pascifistas. Kuroobi jumped into the water. The Pascifista shot his lasers into the water trying to hit Kuroobi, but due to Kuroobi's speed and the Pascifistas inability to see into the water he couldn't hit Kuroobi. Kuroobi's head popped out of the water. The water around him began to spin like a whirlpool. An orb of water began to form in his hands. "Fishmen Karate: Spear Wave!" A large spear of water shot from Kuroobi's hands. He launched the spear at the Pascifista. It dug into its body, until it pierced through it and out the otherside. The Pascifista twitched and fell backward.

...

Pandaman had dropped the Burn Bazooka and began assaulting the Pascifista. It may have felt like hitting cement, but Pandaman was rapidly punching the Pascifista. If the Pascifista could feel, it would be shocked by how much power he had. Each punch pushed him back little by little. The Pascifista began to charge the laser in his right hand. That's when the steel body Marcus jumped over Pandaman and slammed a pair of fists into the Pascifista's shoulder. This knock it off balance and the laser shot off into the distance. The Pascifista charged his other laser and aimed it towards Marcus. Marcus deactivated his Devil's Fruit power. The Laser fired. "Shave!" Marcus appeared behind the Pascifista. "Moon Step!" Marcus jumped well above the Pascifista and turned his body metal again. He then slammed both fists on the top of the Pascifista's head. Because of his body weight, strength and gravity he crushed the Pascifista's head. He landed and the Pascifista fell forward. He once again deactivated his Devil's Fruit. "Excuse me. Why do you change back to normal when you use the Rokushiki techniques?" Pandaman asked. It was strange his voice was now incredible deep.

"Why did your voice change?" Marcus asked back.

"This is my voice during battle." Pandaman answered.

Marcus gave him a questioning look, then answered his question. "My metal body slows down my Rokushiki. So I tend not to use them when my Devil's Fruit is activated."

"I see." Pandaman said.

"Let's go find the others." Marcus said.

"Right."

...

Victor sent a barrage of chains whiping at the Pascifista. They were dealing considerable damage, but the lack of feeling allowed the Pascifista to counter. He fired his laser at Victor. Victor was in mid attack and couldn't dodge. Aera flew down and grabbed him before the laser could hit. "Thanks." Victor said. They landed behind the Pascifista.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Aera asked.

"Combo Number 3?" Victor asked back.

"Let's do it." Aera said. She took on her full wyvern form. It increased her size to that about the same as the Pascifista. She flew towards it and picked it up from behind. The Pascifista struggled as she went high. She then flipped it upside down and dropped it. As the Pascifista was falling Victor wrapped chains around its body. Victor proceeded to swing the Pascifista downward, slaming it head first into the ground. Its body went limp. Aera landed and changed back to normal.

"We still got it." Victor said.

"Looks like we didn't need Tai's illusions to use that combo." Aera said.

...

Rose unleashed a stream of Haki arrows at the Pascifista. Each one cause a little explosion, but like with Victor the Pascifista was still able to counter. It fire one of its laser, but Snow pushed Rose out of the way. "Fire an arrow at his left knee." Snow told her.

"Right." Rose complied.

Rose' arrow hit the Pascifista's knee and snow dragged her twin blades across the other knee. Its legs gave way, dropping it to its knees. Snow ran up and place both fists on its chest. "I can only use this once. Largest Ring: Rokuougan!" Snow unleashed a large, powerful shockwave through the Pascifista's body. She then fell on her backside. The Pascifsta began to twitch and the lights went out in its eyes. It then fell forward. Rose pulled Snow out from under it at the last second. Rose pulled Snow onto her feet. "Thank you. I have trouble moving after using that technique." Snow told her.

"No problem. Let's go find the others." Rose said.

...

Beatle rapidly stabbed the Pascifista with his wooden sword. With his powerful Haki he was piercing the Pascifista's metal body. The Pascifista put its hand down and shot a hole through Beatle's chest. Beatle jumped back and let the hole fix itself. Beatle then stabbed his sword into the ground. "Wood-Wood Frenzy!" Four spear like roots shot out of the ground and pierced through the Pascifista. The Pascifista struggled, but couldn't move. It was still able to move its arms and head. Beatle growled at the fact that that attack didn't stop it. The Pascifista charged the laser in its mouth. Beatle flew in and shoved his sword in the Pascifista's mouth. He jumped back and the laser exploded in its mouth. The lights went out in its smoking eyes. Beatle form a new wooden sword in his hand. "I guess they haven't gotten any stronger." Beatle said to himself.

...

Everyone gathered after they defeated the Pascifistas. "Good everyone is here." Marcus said looking around.

"Should we go help Hawk and Tai?" Aera asked.

"Of course!" Victor shouted.

"Freeze pirates!" They heard from behind them. A small army of marines had swords drawn.

"Looks like we have to deal with them first. Try not to kill any of them, we're pirates not murderers." Marcus said.


	24. Chapter 21

**The remaining battles and the escape. The Immortal Saiyan also shows his face. It's a little short but good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or DBZ**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 21**

Hawk and Mihawk stood several yards away from each other. Hawk had his twin katana's in his hand and Mihawk had the Black Blade in his. They stood in silence for a while, their hair and coats blowing in the wind. "Why did you do this Boy?" Mihawk asked. He asked in a professional tone, not one of concern for Hawk.

"It had to be done Sensei. It's our job as descent human beings to remove the cancer of the world." Hawk said.

Mihawk sighed. "There were other ways." Mihawk said.

"I'm a pirate, there was no other way." Hawk said.

"Then as a Dog of the World Government I am going to defeat and your crew." Mihawk declared.

"You can try." Hawk taunted.

They charged, clashing swords. The clashing let off a loud yet subtle clanging sound. They continued to clash over and over again. Hawk swung his swords downward at Mihawk, who easily blocked and shoved Hawk back. Mihawk went to slash him, but Hawk countered. "Two Sword Style: Shadow Strike." When Mihawk swung all that was there was a shadow. Hawk appeared behind him and swung his swords. Mihawk ducked and the swords grazed the feather in his hat. Mihawk threw an elbow into Hawk's gut causing him to stumble back.

Mihawk turned and faced Hawk. "Where did you learn that technique?" Mihawk asked.

"I've been at sea for two years and in you're place for two as well. I've read a lot of books." Hawk said. Mihawk never thought Hawk could have mastered any of the Shadow Sword Techniques. "Sensei I can see your shadow." Hawk said with a grin. Mihawk looked down and his shadow was facing Hawk. "Two Sword Style: Shadow Pierce." Hawk stabbed Mihawk's shadow. Mihawk turned at the last minute and was pierced through the shoulder. "I'm glad you know these techniques or else this would have been disappointing." Hawk told him. Mihawk gripped his shoulder for a moment.

"Shave." Mihawk appeared behind Hawk and slashed him down the back. He stumbled forward and fell to the ground. If it wasn't for his sheath he would have been done for. He turned and faced Mihawk. He glared up at him. "I didn't want to do this Boy." Mihawk said. He began to swing downward but stopped. When he looked at Hawk he didn't see his glaring opponent, he saw the smiling young man that loved his daughter.

Hawk took this chance to attack. "Color of Armament: Hardening!" Hawk punched Mihawk in the gut with his Haki hardened fist.

Mihawk eyes widened in pain. _"Damn that Rayleigh."_ He thought. Mihawk dropped to one knee.

Hawk stabbed his twin swords in the ground next to Mihawk. "Give these back to me at a later." Hawk told him, much to his confusion. A large tower of black fire surronded Mihawk. Mihawk quickly realized it wasn't an attack, it was a barrier. "I've got one minute, mabye less." He said too himself.

...

Kizaru's Light-Light sword clashed with Noah's Katana. Noah's Haki was strong, it kept Kizaru in check. Kizaru wasn't taken it seriously though. Kizaru teleported behind Noah and tried to stab him. Noah flipped his sword behind his back and deflected it. Kizaru realized Noah was hardly trying as well.

...

Tai and Akainu sent barrages of fists at each other. Tai's Void Fist nullified everyone of Akainu's Magma Fists. They jumped back to catch their breath. "Wander E. Tai, you far exceeded my expectations." Akainu said, taking deep breaths.

"I should be honored, that coming from the Fleet Admirial." Tai said, taking deep breaths as well.

"You were nominated to become a Shichibuki." Akainu said.

"Really, that's awesome!" Tai exclaimed.

"You really are a strange one." Akainu said.

"I appreciate the complimant, but I have to get serious now." Tai said. "Active Total Eclipse." Tai put his hand in the air and the black and white dome encased them. "Welcome to the Darkside of the Moon." Tai told him with a grin.

"This is the technique that defeated Dante." Akainu said looking around the dome. His reasoning was disappearing, breathing was hard and his vision was weird. He wasn't sure if he could hear nothing or hear everything. Akainu dropped to his hands and knees. Tai took that as an chance to attack. Then Akainu shouted something. "Noitpure!" Tai stopped in his tracks as magma exploded from the ground. Tai had a hard time dodging the falling magma. He got hit by multiple chucks and it severly burned him. The heat from the magma began to crack the dome, until it shattered. Akainu began to breathe regular again. He got back on his feet and looked at the burned Tai. "I can see why Dante lost to you. But I'm the Fleet Admiral for a reason. You lose." Akainu said raising his fist. Just before he hit, his fist was blocked by Hawk's sword.

"Toboe, shoulders!" Hawk shouted. Toboe shot two Sea Stone bullets into Akainu's shoulders. "Now graze the torso!" Toboe shot another shot that went across the side of Akainu's stomach. He dropped down to his knees. "Tai go get everyone." Hawk told him.

"Right." Tai said back.

That's when Noah came flying by. He landed a few feet away. "Noah are you okay?" Hawk shouted.

"Fine, just a little old." Noah answered.

Kizaru came walking over. "Oh, Fleet Admiral you lost." He said nonchalantly.

"Shut up and kill them!" Akainu shouted.

"Toboe, knees!" Hawk shouted. Toboe shot two Sea Stone bullets into Kizaru's knees. He fell backwards and gripped his knees. Hawk, Tai and Noah were about to run and help the rest of the crew when they came running. "What's going on?" Hawk shouted.

"More Pascifistas!" Marcus shouted.

"Captain, the coating set!" Mara called out.

"Everyone get to the ship!" Hawk ordered. "Tai get your family to my old ship. It's small, but it's fast. You'll be able to escape."

"Thanks Little Brother." Tai said.

The respective crews ran to their ships. "Hawk what are you doing?" Marcus shouted running past him. Hawk was just standing there.

"I'm gonna take out these Pascifistas." Hawk said. At least fifteen came stomping towards him.

"It's time for you to go Hawk." Leonardo said walking in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Hawk shouted.

"I'm one of Rayleigh's friends. Don't doubt my abilities." Leonardo said. Hawk hesitated, but then ran to the ship.

Hawk jumped on the ship. "Kuroobi can you detach the air sack?" Hawk asked.

"Yes." Kuroobi jumped in the water. He went under the ship and undid the ropes.

While he was detaching the air sack, the rest of the crew watched in awe as Leonardo destroyed every Pascifista. The ship began to sink the same time Leonardo was finished. Kuroobi jumped through the bubble and back on the ship. Leonardo appeared at the dock and waved goodbye with his creepy smile. Hawk waved goodbye to Leonardo, then to Tai before submerging in the sea. Tai then waved goodbye to Leonardo then speed off into the distance.

Leonardo chuckled. "He may be the strongest of the five." He grabbed he shirt and flung it off. He looked completely different. He wasn't an older man anymore. He was a young man with long white hair and red eyes. He wore a white shirt under a black leather jacket. He also wore black pants and black boots. The strange thing about him was he had a white tail. "I'll see you soon, Shadowhawk." He said before disappearing.

...

Several hours later, Rayleigh stood on the battlefield. He stared out at sea with his cloak blowing in the wind. He had a content, yet happy smile on his face. Shaki walked up from behind him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"You can probably guess." Rayleigh answered. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his fask. He went a took a quick, before placing it back in his pocket. "They really are special." He said.

"You seem proud, but what do you want from them?" Shaki asked.

Rayleigh chuckled. "For Luffy, I want him to become King. He is just like Roger. That's why that Straw-Hat suits him so well." He said.

"What about Hawk?" Shaki asked.

"I see more of myself in Hawk. But he needs to reach the island as well. He needs to find 'Him'." Rayleigh said.

"Do you think he'll still be there?" Shaki asked.

"He promised Roger he'd remain until someone reached the island. Luffy will become King, but Hawk needs to reach the island first." Rayleigh said.

"Luffy did get a head start." Shaki said.

"But Luffy has a tendency to look for adventure. Hawk is more direct." Rayleigh said.

"Will meeting 'Him' really make a difference for Hawk?" Shaki asked.

Rayleigh finally turned and faced her. "If he meets 'Him', he will become the boy we use to know."


	25. Chapter 22

**Longer chapter again. A flashback from chapter 12 and a heart to heart between Hawk and Kuroobi. Hawk will have a heart to heart with everyone in future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 22**

Rayleigh headed to Leonardo's place to thank him. Luckily the marines were too busy searching nearby waters and not the groves. "Oi Leonardo, are you here?" Rayleigh called walking in. He got no reply. He walked into the back room looking for Leonardo. Rayleigh was shock by what he found. He found Leonardo tied to a chair, blood dripping from various wounds on his body. Rayleigh quickly ran to him and took the gag out of his mouth. "Leonardo, what happened?" Rayleigh asked in a panic.

Leonardo lifted his head slightly. "White hair..." He muttered. Rayleigh leaned in to hear him. "He had white hair, red eyes and a tail." Leonardo said. He turned and looked Rayleigh in the eyes. "That man is not of this world. Hawk is in great danger. You must...save..." Leonardo died before he could finish.

Rayleigh let out a low angry grumble. He put his hand on Leonardo's face and closed his eyes. Rayleigh untied him and place him down on the floor, then he put his cloak of Leonardo. "Who could have done this to Leonardo? He could fight on par with me. This person is strong, maybe too strong. Hawk has got to be careful." Rayleigh said, standing over his friends body.

...

Hawk stood against the wall and watched his crew celebrate. He thought he should celebrate with them, but he didn't feel like it. Marcus and Kuroobi walked next to him. "Why aren't you two celebrating?" Hawk asked.

"I'm not good with humans." Kuroobi answered.

"I have a question." Marcus said. "What's the plan?"

"I guess I should explain why I gathered you then." Hawk said. Hawk took a couple steps forward. "Listen up!" He called to them. They stopped their laughing and payed attention. "I want to tell you what my plan is. First off we'll be stopping in Fishmen Island to let Kuroobi see his home and to get supplies. Then we're going to Steal Island in the New World to train." Hawk said before he was interrupted.

"Train for what?" Beatle asked.

"For my revenge. We are going to confront Davy Jones." Hawk told them.

They were taking back at first. They kinda thought he was kiding, but his face said otherwise. "What are you talking about? Davy Jones is dead." Beatle said.

"The World Government has covered up his existance. He's cursed to an island in the New World." Hawk said.

"I know he was a bad person, most pirates are, but what do you have against him?" Mara asked.

"I guess I should tell my story." Hawk said hanging his head. Hawk took a deep breathe and began the story. He started with his life with his brother. Then he moved on to joining Mihawk's crew and falling in love with Jessica. "But one day, we stopped on an unihabited island, or so we thought."

_Flashback_

_ A large destroyed pirate ship came out from under the water. It was made of crimson red wood, with torn green sails. "Im-impossible." Mihawk said._

_ "Sensei what is it?" Hawk asked._

_ "It's the real Flying Dutchman." Mihawk said in shock. They had never seen that look on their Captain's face before. It was the look of fear. The Dutchman docked right next to their little ship. "We've got to get the hell out of here!" Mihawk shouted. They tried but the Dutchman had hooks attach their ship._

_ They jumped off the ship and prepared for battle. Dozens of what looked like zombie Fishman poured from the Dutchman, all carrying swords. Mihawk looked at them, analyzing them. "Where is he?" Mihawk asked, more to himself than anyone else._

_ "Who?" Hawk asked._

_ "Davy Jones." Mihawk answered._

_ "Wait Davy Jones died hundreds of years ago." Jess said._

_ "Hahahahaha, that what they want you to believe!" A voice shouted from inside the ship. Out stepped a large man. He was double the size of Mihawk. He had a disgusting grey beard and nasty teeth. He wore an eye patch on his left eye and a pirate hat like Blackbeard's. He wore a crimson red trench coat and black pants. He carried a sword the size of Mihawk's. It was Davy Jones. "You see boys and girls I'm not dead, I'm cursed to stay on this small island. If you stay on this island for more than a day, you must stay here till you die and seeing as I can't die I'm here forever." Davy Jones said._

_ "And why can't you die Captain?" A man said walking off the boat. This man was much more clean. He dressed elegantly and had a long black beard._

_ "Well you see Jack, I ate two Devil's Fruit and when you eat two you're cursed to live forever. But it could just be me." Jones said._

_ "They're putting on a show." Hawk muttered._

_ "By the way Captain, what fruits did you eat?" Jack asked._

_ "The Water-Water Fruit and the Kraken-Kraken Fruit. But telling these folk my story isn't why I'm here. I'm need a new first mate case Jack won't be around forever. So which one of ye is gonna join my crew?" Jones asked._

_ "None of us!" Mihawk shouted._

_ "Jack, boys teach these fool a lesson._

_ Jack charged Mihawk and the soldiers charged Hawk and Jess. The soldiers were surrounding them so Hawk used one of his new techniques. "Two Sword Style: Dragon Twister!" Hawk shouted sending a bunch of them in the air._

_ "One Sword Style: Apprentice's Slash!" Jess shouted, sending a wave of energy into a large group of them._

_ Meanwhile Mihawk clashed with Jack. He had never fought a man this powerful since Shanks. Jack's small saber match him blow for blow. There were cuts going down each of their bodies. "World's Strongest Slash!" Mihawk shouted, sending an enormous wave of energy at Jack. Jack managed to deflect it into another direction._

_ Hawk and Jess were back to back, fighting off any of the soldiers that got near them. "This is crazy! How many are there?" Hawk shouted._

_ "Too many!" Jess shouted back._

_ The battle dragged on and the fatigue was setting in. Their movement had become lazy and they were losing form. But that didn't stop them. Despite the numbers, Hawk and Jess were still far more powerful than these creatures. "Jess how you doing over there?" Hawk called over._

_ "I've been better." She answered kicking one of those creatures in the stomach._

_ Their numbers were beginning to dwindle and Hawk and Jess were back to back again. That's when Jones joined in with a fatal attack. "High Pressure Beam." Hawk felt a sharp pain go through his arm. He dropped to a knee clutching his arm. Then he felt something fall against his back. He turned around and Jess had dropped to the ground in excruciating pain. Hawk let out a burst of black fire, pushing the group of creatures back. Then he leaned over Jess. "Jess, Jess are you okay?" Hawk shouted, cradling her head in his hands._

_ "No." She said coughing up blood. "I can't breathe and I'm going numb." Davy Jones had pierced her heart._

_ "What no, you'll be fine." Hawk said._

_ "No Hawk, I won't. He got my heart. I can feel the blood pouring into my chest." She said coughing up more blood._

_ "No, no, no, no someone can fix you." Hawk said, tears starting to form in his eyes._

_ She shook her head. "No they can't. I'm going to die." She said. "Before I go, tell me you love me one more time."_

_ "I-I can't, you can't die!" Hawk shouted._

_ "Please." She said._

_ "I-I I love you Jess, I love you so much. Please don't leave me." Hawk pleaded._

_ "I love you too, but I have to say goodbye." Jess said._

_ "No, no, no, no." She didn't answer. "Jess, Jess, please wake up." He said shaking her, but she had died in his arms. "No…No…No…Nooooooooo!" Hawk screamed. A giant wave of Haki and black fire shot out of his body, knocking out or setting on fire everything in its range. Hawk, now engulfed in black fire with pitch black eyes, charged Davy Jones swinging his swords wildly. The force of the blows were pushing Jones back. Hawk finally knocked Jones' sword away and began cutting him even though he was a Logia user._

_ The now cut up Jones managed to wrapped a Kraken tentacle around Hawk and began squeezing. "Now you die boy." Jones said._

_End Flashback_

"I passed out at that point. When I came to, I was never the same again." Hawk said. His story had caused Mara, Toboe and Panadman to start crying. Snow was covering her face to prevent herself from crying. And Beatle, Marcus and Kuroobi just looked at him in shock. "The World Government refused to do anything because Jones was stuck on the island."

Marcus put his hand on Hawk's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Was all he could think to say.

Mara ran up and hugged him, still crying. "We'll help you kill him! I can assure you we will!" She cried.

Hawk let her hug him for a moment, before gently pulling her off. "Now that brings me to my question. I'll ask you each individually. Will you help me?" Hawk asked. "Snow?"

"I'm indebt to you. It would be my honor." Snow said. Her usual solemn tone had a hint of anger in it.

"Mara?"

"Absolutly." She answered, wiping her tears.

"Pandaman?"

"I will risk my life for this." He said in his battle voice.

Hawk looked behind himself. "Kuroobi?"

"You saved my life, to repay you I'll help you get your revenge." He said with determination.

"Marcus?"

"I'm your First-Mate, you should know I'm here til the end." Marcus said.

"Toboe? We can leave you on Steal Island with some friends if this is too scary." Hawk told him.

"No, you treated my uncle with respect and saved me. I'll be brave for you." Toboe said, with a few tears left in his eyes.

"Sensei?"

"I want revenge too Kid." Noah said.

"That leaves you Beatle. Will you help me?" Hawk asked.

"I may be a cold hearted pirate, but even I want Jones dead. Count me in." Beatle said.

"Great, then we are offically the Shadowhawk Pirates." Hawk told them. "Now why don't you go get dinner started? I need to be alone for now." Hawk told them. He walked up the stairs and into the former first-mate cabin. Everyone went into the mess hall, while Pandaman got dinner ready. Toboe watch Pandaman so he could help later and Mara healed everyones injuries.

Hawk was in his room, moving things around, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Kuroobi walked in. "Captain, may I have a word?" He asked.

"Sure, but you don't need to call me Captain. Hawk is fine. Hell you can just say human, that's what Arlong did." Hawk said.

Kuroobi shut the door and sat down in Hawk's chair. Hawk sat down on the edge of his bed. "Sorry, but you are my Captain now, so it will be a habit." Kuroobi said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hawk asked.

"I don't understand. Why do I feel for you?" Kuroobi asked.

"Because you have a heart." Hawk answered. Kuroobi was a little surprised by how fast he answered. "Like I said, it doesn't matter if you have skin or scales, you're still a living being. You feel for me because you look at me as an equal. That's why I feel for you, because you're my equal. Even if I'm your captain, you are my equal." Hawk said.

"But that's not how I was brought up. Human's shouldn't be my equal." Kuroobi said.

"We learn a lot of things when we grow up, don't we?" Hawk said. "I can tell you that you don't have to consider all humans your equal. But you can trust me. I will help you with anything." Hawk told him.

"God damn it." Kuroobi muttered. "But why is it so easy to trust you?" He asked. He was angry, but not at Hawk or anyone in particular. He was more angry at his ignorance.

"Because I trust you." Hawk said.

"You didn't use to." Kuroobi said.

"I never had a reason to trust or distrust you. Know that your on my crew, so I trust you." Hawk said.

"For that simple reason you trust me?" Kuroobi questioned.

"You helped me with the World Government and you listened to my story. You said you felt for me. That's why I can trust you." Hawk said.

"You are truely an amazing being." Kuroobi said.

"Thank you, but if you weren't here, I might not be either." Hawk said. He stood up and held his hand out to Kuroobi.

Kuroobi smiled and shook Hawk's hand. "From now on, I will follow only you." He told Hawk.

"Glad to hear it." Hawk told him. "What do you say we get some food?" He suggested.

"Could you bring me some? I need to navigate to the island." Kuroobi said.

"Sure thing." Hawk said. They walked out and Kuroobi stood at the wheel, while Hawk went into the mess hall.

After several hours they were almost at Fishmen Island. Everyone was back out on the deck. Kuroobi was stearing the ship, watching for the island. Toboe and Marcus were up in the crow's nest watching the sights. Snow was off in the corner, sharpening her knives. Mara, Noah and Pandaman were playing cards. Hawk was in his cabin, rearranging. And Beatle was laying down in the middle of the deck. "Oi Kuroobi, when are we gonna get there?" Beatle shouted.

"We're almost there." Kuroobi said.

Toboe and Marcus jumped down from the crow's nest. "Hey Mister Kuroobi, what is Fishmen Island like?" Toboe asked.

"It's very beautiful. Everyone there is very happy. It has been rather peaceful for years now." Kuroobi answered. That's when they saw a bright light. Everyone watched the island come into view. Then they were shocked by what they saw, Kuroobi espically. Half the island was in ruins, the castle was damaged and there were guards moving bodies and arresting people. "What in the world happened here?" Kuroobi asked.

Hawk had come out of his cabin at this point. "I think I can guess." Hawk said, but didn't tell them.

They finally reached the entrance and were let in. They docked and were greeted by guards. "What is your business here?" One of the guards asked.

"We're here for travel and supplies. That is all." Hawk said.

That's when one of the guards noticed Kuroobi. "Hey, that's one of Arlong's men!" He shouted.

"What? Don't move, we're not letting you destroy the rest of the island!" The head guard said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hawk asked.

"Arlong's brother, Hodi, tried to destroy the island." The guard answered.

"Hodi did what?" Kuroobi shouted.

King Neptune and the Princes floated over to them. "Hodi Jones and Captain Vander Decken, tried to destroy the island and kidnap the princess." Neptune said.

"Your Highness!" Kuroobi said in shock to see his king.

"Kuroobi, you're under arrest for you past crimes." King Neptune told him.


	26. Chapter 23

**Well, well well look who's back. Sorry for another wait. I'm upload a chapter for three different stories. The Shadowhawk Pirates have to deal with the confrontation with King Neptune.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 23**

Hawk stepped forward. "Kuroobi's not going with you." He told the Neptune.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Neptune asked angrily.

"Do you think I give a shit? Kuroobi is an important part of my crew and you can't have him." Hawk declared.

"Hmm, he's important is he? How do I know you're not using him as a slave?" Neptune asked.

"What did you say?" Hawk growled.

"He freed me from the Auction House! I'm here of my own free will!" Kuroobi shouted.

"It does not matter. We are taking Kuroobi. If you resist you'll all be under arrest." Neptune told them.

"We're pirates, it's our job to resist arrest." Hawk told him.

Guards quickly boarded the ship and surronded them. Everyone drew their weapons and prepared for battle. "Neptune let me handle this." A familiar voice said, boarding the ship.

"Jimbei?" Hawk questioned.

"Hawk? Why are you here?" Jimbei asked.

"I'm going to the New World with my crew." Hawk answered.

"Jimbei you know this man?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, he is the student of a close friend. He's a good person, someone who believes in equality." Jimbei explained.

"Really? Well he hasn't commited a crime so he's free to go, but you know Kuroobi is wanted here for his past crimes." Neptune said.

"Kuroobi intends to atone for his past by helping me." Hawk told Jimbei.

"King Neptune, you have yet to arrest me, and Arlong was my subordinate. If you arrest Kuroobi, you must arrest me as well." Jimbei said.

"Jimbei...Fine, you are free to go, but if you return you will be placed under arrest." Neptune said. He and the princes floated away and the guards deboarded.

"Thank you Jimbei." Hawk said.

"It is not a problem. Your Sensei is a good friend. I feel obligated to help." Jimbei said. "As for you, Kuroobi."

"I'm sorry, Jimbei Sir." Kuroobi said hanging his head.

"Jimbei..." Hawk muttered.

"You intend to redeem yourself, by helping this young man?" Jimbei questioned.

"Yes sir." Kuroobi answered, still not looking at Jimbei.

"What happens when he achieves his goal? What will you do then?" Jimbei asked.

"I won't be fully redeemed until I die protecting him." Kuroobi said, raising his head and looking Jimbei in the eye.

"I see. Your determination is good. You've accepted this human as your equal, something you refused to do in the past. In my eyes, you have redeemed yourself." Jimbei told him.

Kuroobi teared up slightly. "Thank you Jimbei sir." Kuroobi said.

"Yay, we're all friends again." Beatle said sarcastically. "Hey Boss Fish, is there any place I can get a drink?" He asked Jimbei.

"How dare you speak to him like that!" Kuroobi shouted.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Beatle taunted, gripping his sword.

"Beatle!" Hawk shouted. "Go into town and find a place to get a drink. Don't start any fights, everyone is probably on edge because of the destruction." He told him.

"Whatever." Beatle said. He jumped off the ship and headed for town.

"Captain, you're just going to let him say that?" Kuroobi asked frantically.

"Absolutly not. He'll get his punishment once we enter the New World." Hawk said. Kuroobi calmed down. "Now, we need supplies. Water, food, gunpowder and clothes. First off everyone should go buy some clothes, then meet back here and I'll asign jobs." Hawk said.

"Sounds fun. It's been ages since I've gone shopping." Mara said gleefully. "Come on Snow, we'll buy you something cute." Snow gave her a confused look. Snow's lack of social skills left her confused.

"Wait a second." Marcus said. "Captain, we don't have any money."

"Oh yeah. I'll be right back." Hawk said. He went up to his room. He came out a few minutes later carrying several small brown sacks and a treasure chest. He dropped the chest at his feet, then tossed everyone a sack. "Here, fill those up and then go shopping." Hawk said opening the chest.

"Jeez you're loaded!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Strong and good looking, plus you're rich. You're like the perfect guy." Mara said. Hawk rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Trust me this isn't a lot. I couldn't live comfortably off this, let alone a crew." Hawk said, much to the disappointment of the crew.

"Come on Toboe." Marcus said. Toboe nodded.

Mara grabbed Snow's hand and dragged her off. Pandaman went off as well. "Sensei are you not going?" Hawk asked Noah.

"I have plenty of clothes at the dojo." Noah answered.

"What about you Kuroobi?" Hawk asked.

"Can I see Hodi?" Kuroobi asked.

"I'm sorry, he's under maximun security and is not aloud visitors." Jimbei said.

Kuroobi sighed. "I see. He's really lost his way hasn't he?" Kuroobi said.

"Kuroobi, I hate to say this, but he was the one who killed the queen." Jimbei said.

Kuroobi's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "What! But that human! Are you saying that this hatred was cause by Hodi? That bastard! I should kill him! Does Arlong know?" Kuroobi shouted.

"Arlong does not know. A letter has been sent to Impel Down by the king. Neptune wanted Arlong to know his hate was pointless." Jimbei said.

Kuroobi took a deep breathe. "All his hate wasn't pointless. Humans did kill Captain Fisher Tiger, but... I don't know." Kuroobi said. He was clearly conflicted with his feelings. "Jimbei, please let me see him."

"I'll see what I can do. Follow me." Jimbei said. He lead Kuroobi, Hawk and Noah to the prison. "Hawk I'd like to ask you for a favor."

"Sure thing." Hawk said.

"Can you take me to my crew on the surface?" Jimbei asked.

"Sure. Have them meet us on Steal Island." Hawk said.

"Thank you." Jimbei said. As their conversation ended they arrived at the prison.

"Boss Jimbei, how may we help you?" The guard asked.

"We need to talk to Hodi." Jimbei said.

"You know we can't do that." The guard said.

"Please, it's really important." Jimbei said.

The guards looked at each other. "Well we did let Hachi in. I guess for a moment. Hachi is talking to him in an interrogation room." The guard said.

"Hachi is here?" Kuroobi asked.

"Kuroobi! It really is you!" Hachi shouted running up to him. He wrapped all six of his arms around Kuroobi and hugged him tight.

"Hachi let me go." Kuroobi groaned.

Hachi let him go. "Sorry. But what are you doing here? How'd you get out of Impel Down?" He asked.

"I was sold to the Auction House. Captain Hawk bought me." Kuroobi said.

"You mean you're his slave?" Hachi shouted.

"No, he was putting together a crew and requested my assistance." Kuroobi said.

"Oh, then is he nice?" Hachi asked. He clearly didn't notice Hawk standing there.

"You've met him. He is the human that likes Captain Arlong. And he's standing right there." Kuroobi said.

"Oh I remember you. Captain Arlong always told stories about you." Hachi said.

"Really? Any good ones?" Hawk asked.

"All of the reason why he hated you." Hachi said. He felt kinda bad telling him that.

Hawk started to laugh. "That sounds like him. He probably hates me more, cause I keep sending him letters." Hawk said.

"You were sending those letters?" Kuroobi asked.

"Yeah." Hawk answered.

"He probably wouldn't want me to tell you, but they always made him feel better. That place was hell." Kuroobi said.

"I'm glad I made him feel better. Sorry you had to go through Impel Down." Hawk said.

"I'm out now and I'm going to make the best of it." Kuroobi said.

"Excuse me. But you can see Hodi now. But only one of you and Boss Jimbei." The guard said.

Kuroobi and Jimbei headed to maximum security holding cell. Jimbei walked ahead of him. It wasn't long before they got there. "What do you want Jimbei?" Hodi asked angrily

"You have a visitor." Jimbei said.

"Who?" Hodi asked. Kuroobi walked infront of the cell. "Kuroobi!"

"Hello Hodi." Kuroobi greeted solomnly.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hodi asked in shock.

"I can to see how far you've fallen." Kuroobi told him.

"How'd you get out of Impel Down?" Hodi asked.

"My human captain freed me from slavery." Kuroobi said.

"A human! You work for a human?" Hodi shouted angrily.

"That's right." Kuroobi answered.

"You're the one who fallen." Hodi growled.

Kuroobi sighed. "You just don't get it. Maybe one day you will." He said. "Boss Jimbei, let's go."

"Wait...How's my brother?" Hodi asked.

"If it wasn't for my captain he'd be even more miserable." Kuroobi answered. Hodi hung his head in anger, shame and an unknown feeling to him...regret.

Kuroobi and Jimbei exited the prison. Hawk and Noah were talking to the guards. "So you're telling me Straw-Hat Luffy is the one who saved the island?" Hawk asked.

"That's right. Then he challenge Big Mum for controll over the island." The guard said.

"He's one crazy bastard." Hawk said, shaking his head.

"I'm ready to go." Kuroobi said.

"You okay?" Hawk asked. Jimbei was happy to see Hawk's sincerity.

"Yes." Kuroobi said.

"Here you go." Hawk said, tossing him a small brown sack.

"What's this?" Kuroobi asked.

"It's so you can buy some clothes." Hawk said.

"Thank you Captain." Kuroobi said.

"Not a problem." Hawk told him.

Hawk, Jimbei and Noah headed back to the ship, while Juroobi went to buy clothes. By the time they got to the ship, everyone except Beatle was there. "How was the shopping?" Hawk asked.

"Fantastic!" Mara exclaimed. She ran over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She said.

Hawk blushed a little. "You're welcome." He said a little taken back. He quickly shook it off. "Marcus, Pandaman come with me to get supplies. Sensei, Mara go get Beatle." Hawk ordered.

"Yes Captain." Mara said, half-heartedly. She didn't like Beatle very much.

"I'll give you a hand." Jimbei said to Hawk.

"Thank you, Jimbei." Hawk said.

They headed off in seperate directions. Jimbei told Mara and Noah where they could find Beatle. It didn't take long to find the bar because it was one of the few buildings not destroyed. They walked in and Beatle was sitting at the bar. Mara sighed and walked over. "Beatle, it's time to go." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me twenty minutes." Beatle said, waving her off.

"The Captain says we have to go." Mara said, starting to get a little angry.

"Nah, I think I'm fine right here." Beatle told her. He took another sip from his drink.

"I said let's go!" Mara shouted.

"Why don't you make me." Beatle taunted.

Mara took her index finger and her middle finger and jabbed them into Beatle's neck. He fell to the floor and couldn't move. "Hey what did you do!" He shouted from his back.

"Short term paralysis. I'm a doctor, I know just the right nerves to press." Mara told him.

"You bitch, hurry up and fix me." Beatle said.

"No, I think you're fine like this." Mara said. She grabbed one of his arms and dragged him back to the ship. Noah carried him onto the ship. Then Mara put him back to normal.

"You're gonna get it now." Beatle growled. He swung his wooden sword at Mara.

She was about to counter it but Noah did it for her. He blocked Beatle's sword with his own. "She's your crewmate, you have to get along." Noah said.

"Why should I?" Beatle asked.

"Because if you don't I won't give you my bottle of Sake." Noah said.

"You have Sake?" Beatle asked lowering his sword.

"Yes, Rayleigh gave me a bottle. You can have it if you calm down." Noah said.

"Okay. Sorry Girly. Just don't do it again." Beatle said to Mara. He headed down to the men's bedroom with Noah.

"That was an interesting technique you used. What was it?" Snow asked sneaking up on Mara.

"Jeez you scared me." Mara said, jumping. "I just focus my Haki and strike the nerves to cause paralysis." Mara said nonchalantly.

"Can you teach that to me?" Snow asked. She was very forceful, yet very solomn.

"Sure I guess." Mara answered. She felt a little uneasy. Snow was very strange.

Then several crates flew up onto the deck. Pandaman then walked onto the ship carrying to large barrels of water, one in each arm. Hawk came up with two large satchels full of fruits and vegetables. The crates Marcus threw up on the deck had various meat in them. He carried the crates with gunpowered up. "Wow you guys are strong." Mara complimented.

"Our course they are. Their body structure is very large." Snow said, not getting that Mara was being flirty.

"Marcus can you carry the gunpower downstairs?" Hawk asked.

"Sure thing." Marcus said. Hawk carried the food to the kitchen and Pandaman came back out from the kitchen and grabbed the crates of meat.

Everyone gathered back on the deck after everything was put away. "Okay, it's getting late so let's all head to bed." Hawk said. Everyone went into their rooms and went to bed. Hawk stayed up on guard duty. Late that night someone snuck on the ship. Hawk managed to catch him off guard. "Get off this ship or die." Hawk threatened.

"You're just like your brother." The man said.

"Kaze?" Hawk inquired.

The man smiled. "That's right."


	27. Chapter 24

**Yay new chapter. I even uploaded a Fairy Tail chapter too! I've got a few future chapters written so new One Piece.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 24**

"Kaze, what the hell are you doing here?" Hawk asked, in a harsh whisper. He was whispering so he didn't wake the crew.

"I'm going with you, why else would I be doing here?" Kaze asked back.

Hawk lowered his gun. "How did you get here?" Hawk asked.

"I hijacked a ship." Kaze answered nonchalantly.

"By yourself?" Hawk asked.

"Of course." Kaze told him.

"You're stronger than you look. No wonder my brother kept you around." Hawk said. Kaze grinned at his comments.

Then a knife pressed against Kaze's neck. "Step away from the Captain." The familiar voice from behind him said.

"Snow, relax. He's a friend." Hawk told her.

Snow slowly lowered her blade. "My apologizes Captain." She said. She turned and disappeared from sight.

"She's an interesting one." Kaze said.

"She says she's a master assassin. I kinda believe her." Hawk said, a little uneasy. "So why are you here?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I became a pirate to get my revenge, not run a resturant. I never planned on giving up my revenge." Kaze told him.

"I see. Then we stand on similar ground. But if you want my help, you have to help me first." Hawk said.

"Davy Jones right?" Kaze asked. Hawk nodded. "Sounds fun, I get to kill two legends." Kaze said with a grin.

"Good. I'll introduce you to the crew in the morning. Tonight you're on guard duty with me." Hawk told him.

"Bummer." Was all Kaze had to say before jumping into the Crow's Nest.

There were no more incidents that night. When morning rolled around, the crew gradually made their way out to the deck. Hawk gathered them together to introduce Kaze. "Good to see everyone well rested. Last night we recieved a visitor. This is Kaze. He was part of my brother's crew." Hawk introduced.

"You're the one who fought Kuma. Good to have you aboard." Marcus said.

"Oo, a former marine, how interesting." Kaze said.

"How'd you know I was a marine?" Marcus asked.

"Magic eye." Kaze said, pointing to the eye with the eye patch. Marcus looked at him like he was crazy.

"So what makes him so special?" Beatle asked rudely.

"Tell 'em." Hawk said.

"I'm a Vegepunk Android." Kaze said with a grin.

The looked at him stunned. Well everyone but Beatle. "Prove it." Beatle told him.

Kaze removed his eyepatch, revealing his laser eye. "Good enough for you?" Kaze asked.

"Good, another Freak on the ship." Beatle complained.

"Hey, we're not freaks!" Mara shouted.

"Really? We have a man with the head of a panda. A giant fish. A girl with no personality. A murderous ex-marine. And an old swordsman. That sounds like a group of freaks to me." Beatle said.

"I'll show you a murderer." Marcus threatened, walking towards Beatle. Hawk put his hand out in front of Marcus.

"That's enough Beatle." Hawk said.

"Captain, you can't let him do whatever he wants!" Marcus shouted.

"Yeah, he's not the Captain! He can't treat us this way!" Mara shouted.

Beatle was chuckling at their reactions. "I never said he could do what he wanted." Hawk said. Hawk activated his Conqueror's Haki. It caused Beatle to stagger backwards. "Beatle, if you keep this up, you will have to fight for my swordsman title." Hawk threatened.

Sweat dripped down Beatle's face. _"Why am I afraid? Is this the power of the Conqueror's Haki?" _Beatle said to himself.

"Well, are we going to fight or not?" Hawk asked.

"No Captain." Beatle said.

Hawk walked up and put his hand on Beatle's shoulder. "I'm not asking you to like everyone, just deal with them." Hawk said.

"Yeah, okay." Beatle said. He took a breathe and headed up to his room.

"Thank you Captain." Marcus said.

"Don't worry about it. He'll get better eventually." Hawk said.

"He better." Mara said angrily.

"Okay, let's set sail." Hawk said. "Jimbei, Kuroobi can you attach an air sack?" Hawk asked.

"I'll do you one better. I'll get my whale sharks to pull us up." Jimbei said.

"That'd be great!" Hawk exclaimed.

They set sail out of the island. Jimbei called his sharks and he attached a rope to one of them and then the boat. The shark pulled the boat out of the light and back into the darkness of the sea. Jimbei stood at the front of the ship in order to stop Sea King attacks. They made it to the surface without incident. Hawk popped the coating bubble so they would stay afloat. As soon as they came to the surface an island was insight. The island itself was on fire.

"What the hell?" Mara muttered.

"I've never seen an island like that." Marcus said.

"I didn't even know that was possible." Kuroobi said.

"Jimbei, do you know what island that is?" Hawk asked, seemingly unfazed.

"That's Punk Hazard. That's the island where Aokiji and Akainu fought for the title of Fleet Admiral." Jimbei explained.

"From the looks of it Akainu won." Hawk said. He didn't know about the other half of the island.

"The other half of the island is covered in snow and ice." Jimbei said.

"They must've gone all out." Hawk said.

"Their battle lasted ten days." Jimbei said.

"Wow." Was all Hawk could say. "Well what do you say we check it out?" Hawk asked the crew.

"Captain, I'll have to vote against that." Beatle said.

"How come?" Hawk asked.

"Because that island is made of fire and I'm made of wood. I don't think that's a good combination." Beatle said.

"That's a good point. Then let's head to Steal Island." Hawk said.

"Do you know where it is from here." Marcus said.

"The South Bird will." Hawk said. He walked up to his room and checked on the South Bird. He walked back down and took the wheel. "To the west." He said.

"Hawk, may I use your Den-Den Mushi?" Jimbei asked.

"Of course. It's up in my room." Hawk said.

"Thank you." Jimbei walked upstairs to use the Den-Den Mushi.

"Hey Captain, why do they call it 'Steal Island'?" Toboe asked.

"You know, I've never asked. Noah Sensei would know." Hawk said. Even when Hawk called Noah by his name, he could help but call him Sensei.

"Mr. Noah, why is it called 'Steal Island'?" Toboe asked.

"Well most people think it's called 'Steel Island' because of its swordsmen culture. Another reason is because outside our village, it rains steel bits." Noah said. Hawk listened because all of this was new to him as well. "But it's called 'Steal Island' because we swordsman stole it from Whitebeard." Noah said.

"You did what?" Hawk asked in shock.

"It was decades ago, when I was just a boy. Whitebeard was just making his way in the New World and my sensei drove him from the island in a one on one duel." Noah explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Hawk asked.

"No way. Who was this guy?" Beatle asked.

"The former World's Strongest Swordsman, Yamamoto Saratobi." Noah answered.

"The man Hawk-Eye beat." Beatle said.

Noah chuckled. "Mihawk never beat our Sensei." He said.

"Then how did he become the best?" Beatle shouted.

"Sensei gave him the title. Juracule's strength was unmatch before he came to the island. He truly became a monster after training with our Sensei. But our Sensei was a god among men." Noah said.

"Sensei, that's kinda hard to believe." Hawk said.

"Mihawk will tell you the same thing." Noah said.

"No offence, but I'll ask him." Beatle said.

"Do as you will." Noah said.

Jimbei walked back downstairs. "My crew is on their way." Jimbei said.

"Good, now you can protect the Fishmen of the world." Hawk said.

"That's the plan." Jimbei said.

...

Days later they arrived at Steal Island. When they docked there were two other pirate ships there. "Those were there when I left." Noah said, looking at the ships.

"That's strange." Hawk said. "Pandaman, Mara guard the ship." Hawk ordered. They nodded their agreement.

When Hawk's group deboarded the ship, the girl from years ago Fuu, ran over and hugged Noah. "Master Noah, thank godness you're back!" She shouted.

"Fuu what happened?" Noah asked calmly.

"The Pirates that sold you took over the town." Fuu cried.

"Don't worry I brought friends." Noah said.

Fuu looked over to Hawk and recognized him. "You're one of Master Noah's students." She said.

Hawk walked over and brushed the hair from her face. "Who gave you that black eye?" Hawk asked. You could hear the hint of anger in his voice.

"The Vice-Captain in one of the pirate ships. I belong to him now." Fuu said sadly.

"Hey Fuu you bitch, where are you?" A man shouted from the local bar. He walked over. "You throwing yourself at complete strangers again?" He questioned. He raised his hand to hit her. Unfortunatly for him, Hawk caught it.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Hawk growled.

"She's mine. I can do what I want with her." The man told Hawk.

Hawk jammed the hilt of his sword into his gut. He fell to his knees and Hawk picked him up by the throat and dragged him back to the bar. Hawk tossed him through the window and walked in. This gathered the attention of all the pirates there. "Who's the captain here?"


	28. Chapter 25

**Okay, ever since I started this story I tried to put 2500 to 3000 words per chapter. Well that's stressful and hard right now, so I'm goiing with shorter chapters between 1500 and 2000 words. You will barely notice it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 25**

"I asked who the captain is!" Hawk shouted.

"That'd be me." The man said.

"And who the hell are you?" Hawk asked.

"Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. Who the hell are you?" Kidd asked.

"Wander E. Hawk." Hawk said.

Kidd was taken back for a moment. "Wait, the man who killed the Celestial Dragons?" Kidd asked.

"That's right." Hawk answered.

"Well, well, well. You've got a nice bounty over your head." Kidd said with an evil grin.

"Really? I hadn't checked." Hawk said. None of the crew knew what their new bounties were.

"You're the 800 million Beli man." Kidd told him.

"Huh, that's not bad. I imagine it's better than yours Rookie." Hawk taunted.

"With such a high bounty, I think I want that head of yours." Kidd threatened.

Hawk chuckled. "A small fry like you could never take my head." Hawk told him.

"That's not gonna stop me from trying. Men, take them down!" Kidd ordered.

Hawk nonchalantly walked out of the bar while Kidd's crew tried attacking him. Hawk exited the bar. "What was all that noise? Did you beat the Captain?" Noah asked.

"I didn't want to reck the bar, so they're following me." Hawk said.

"Good, I wanted a little action." Noah said. He unsheathed his sword revealing something incredible.

"What sword is that?" Hawk asked in shock.

"The Diamond Katana. It one of the most powerful swords in the world." Noah said.

"Where'd you get it?" Hawk asked.

"I'll explain later, here they come." Noah said.

Before Hawk or Noah could attack, Kuroobi step out and attacked. "Fishmen Karate: 5,000 Brick Fist!" He launched a shockwave at them, sending them flying. "Captain, don't waste your time on these small fry." Kuroobi said.

"Thanks." Hawk said.

The Masked Man Killer flew out of the bar, directly at the distracted Hawk. Snow jumped out and blocked his blades with hers. She pushed his blades aside and kicked him in the gut. "No one will harm our Captain." Snow told him.

"Killer, that's enough." Kidd said walking out of the bar. Killer walked over and stood behind Kidd. "I'm taking his head myself." Before Kidd had a chance, Beatle appeared in front of him. Kidd put his hand out. "Repel!" He said. Nothing happened. Beatle hit him across the chest sending him through the wall of the bar.

"Captain!" Killer shouted.

"I hate talkative kids." Beatle said.

Kidd pulled himself up. "Why didn't that work?" Kidd asked himself.

"I know what you can do. You use some sort of magnatizum. I'm made of wood, so that won't work on me." Beatle told him.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kidd shouted. His arms began to spark and he began to gather various metals from around the island.

Hawk's swords began to shake. "Kuroobi, hold these." Hawk ordered. He handed Kuroobi the swords.

When Kidd had gathered enough metal, they took the form of a large metal hand. "Now die!" Kidd swung the hand down at them.

Hawk stepped up front. "Color of Armament: Hardening." Hawk put his forearm up and stopped the metal fist. He did sink into the ground several feet, but he was completely unharmed.

"You-you're a Haki user!" Kidd shouted.

"I'm more than just a Haki user." Hawk said. He flung Kidd's metal hand upward and charged in with blazing fists.

Kidd had no time to react. "Shit!" He took the black fire fist to the chin. The impact knocked Kidd out and his metal arm crumbled.

Kidd landed several feet away. Then Hawk turned to Killer. "Get off this island and never come back." Hawk told him.

"For the honor of my Captain, I will defeat you." Killer charged in, so Hawk activated his Conqueror's Haki. Killer stopped dead in his tracks.

"I said leave!" Hawk said forcefully.

Killer stood there for a moment. "Fine." He finally said. Killer, his crew and the weaker crew headed for their ships.

After the ships left, the citizens began to exit their homes. Then they surrounded Hawk and the crew cheering. Fuu ran up to Hawk. "Thank you so much! How can we ever repay you!" Fuu shouted over the cheering.

"It's on the house!" Hawk shouted back with a grin. When everyone quieted down Hawk had one more thing to say. "From now on, this island is under protection of the Shadowhawk Pirates!" He declared.

"Wait you're pirates?" One of the villagers asked.

"Don't worry, we are nothing like them. We would never take advantage of good people." Hawk said.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Another villager asked.

"Because I'm a student of the dojo. I want this island to be happy, like I was when I was training here." Hawk answered.

There was muttering between the villagers. "It's true! I've know him for years! He's really nice and he's Master Noah's student! He even brought Master Noah back!" Fuu shouted getting everyones attention.

"If Master Noah's back, then we don't have anything to worry about." Another villager said. "So on behalf of the village we welcome you with open arms." The man said.

"Hey I remember you! You own the book store!" Hawk shouted.

"That's right. I'm the mayor now and my son runs the book store. Call me Romeo." The man said.

"I'm glad to see you again. Thank you for understanding." Hawk said shaking his hand.

"It's not a problem. But I regret to inform you that the dojo is pretty badly damaged." Romeo said.

"I knew it would be." Noah said. "We can fix it in no time." He said with confidence.

"I hope so." Romeo said.

"Don't worry we have plenty of man power." Noah said.

"I would be willing to lend you a hand when my crew arrives." Jimbei offered.

"That would be great. Thank you Jimbei." Noah said.

"Jimbei? As in the Shichibukai Jimbei?" Romeo asked.

"That's right." Jimbei said cautiously. He was worried that he'd done something in the past to these people.

"Amazing! I've always wanted to thank you and your people!" Romeo said.

Jimbei was a little caught off guard. "Why is that?" He asked.

"You're leader Fisher Tiger freed several of the people on the island from the Celestial Dragons." Romeo said with glee.

"R-really?" Jimbei asked.

"Yes. For a long time the Dragon's collected samurai. After Fisher Tiger freed them, the Dragon's never came back." Romeo told him.

"I truely wish Tiger was alive to hear you say that." Jimbei said.

"Whichever one of us makes it to the afterlife first will give him the news." Romeo said. He put his hand out and Jimbei gladly shook it. "Now what do you say we help you rebuild the dojo until your crew arrives."

"That'd be very helpful, thank you." Jimbei said.

...

About a week later Jimbei's crew arrived. They helped finish fixing the dojo. Then Jimbei had to be on his way. "Well it's been a pleasure Son." Jimbei said, shaking Hawk's hand.

"The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for everything." Hawk said.

"If you ever need anything, I'm always willing to help." Jimbei said.

"I appreciate that, but I have a strong crew now so I'm gonna rely on them." Hawk said.

"Then good luck and be careful." Jimbei said.

"Thank you. Good luck to you." Hawk said back. Jimbei jumped up on his ship and departed.

"Well that was a fun few weeks. What's the plan now?" Marcus asked.

"You and Snow are gonna teach us Rokushiki and Sensei will train us in Haki." Hawk told him.

"What if you know how to use Haki and don't care about Rokushiki?" Beatle asked.

"Then you'll improve your swordsmanship." Hawk told him.

"I'm a master swordsman, I don't need to improve." Beatle told him back.

"Then you'll never beat me or Mihawk with that attitude." Hawk said.

"Let's put that theory to the test." Beatle challenged.

"If you insist." Hawk agreed. They headed for the courtyard of the dojo.

"Beatle, stop being a jackass!" Mara shouted.

"Captain, are you sure about this?" Marcus asked.

"I need to make an example." Hawk told him.

They drew their swords and stared each other down. "Begin!" Noah declared.

At blinding speed they charged each other. A wave a haki shrouded the area as they clashed swords. Hawk proceeded to twirl his sword around Beatle's, then slammed it to the ground. Beatle was pulled forward and his grip loosened. Hawk kicked Beatle's sword away, then stabbed him in the chest. At first Beatle couldn't believe he was going to die, then he realized Hawk didn't use Haki to stab him. "This is my win." Hawk told him, removing his sword from Beatle's chest.

"H-how did you get so good?" Beatle asked.

"Hard training." Hawk said.

Beatle sighed. "Train me. Teach me everything." He begged.

"You'll start with what Noah tells you. Then I'll give you technique books." Hawk said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Beatle cried.


	29. Chapter 26

**I'm Back and this time for awhile. I have several chapters coming out in the next few days. Let's start it off with a bang!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 26**

A while had passed since Jimbei left Steal Island. The Shadowhawk Pirates had been traing for about five months. For the first half of the time they trained they learned Rokushiki from Snow and Marcus. Snow also learned the remaining two forms she didn't already know. Beatle and Noah didn't learn Rokushiki because Noah was teaching Beatle various sword techniques. When Beatle trained on his own he secretly learn Shave. Noah also taught Marcus how to uses his Haki to increase his Rokushiki abilities while he's his Devil's Fruit was active. Marcus could now move at high speed with his heavy metal body.

Toboe was the only other person who didn't learn Rokushiki. Hawk had given him many long range weapons to train with. He also gave him basic Haki training so that he could use a bow and arrow better.

Kuroobi learned Shave, Moonstep and Paper Doll from Snow so that he could increase the speed of his Fishman Karate.

During the second half of training, Hawk trained Beatle by sparring with him daily. Noah help Toboe with his Haki training. Snow taught Marcus the remaining Rokushiki he didn't know and the Rokuogan. When Kaze was tired of learning, he went on to improve the weapons in his body. He had a couple new tricks up his sleave. As for Pandaman, he picked up on everything rather quickly and like Hawk refused to learn Finger Gun.

But they weren't serious all the time. Once a week they'd take a chill day. Hawk and Marcus would usually walk around the village looking for ways to help people. Beatle would use his time to get drunk. Noah gave basic calligraphy lessons to the youth of the village. Mara was gradually teaching Snow to be more of a people person. Snow was growing more and more attracted to Hawk, but still hadn't figured out how to express it. Toboe would either cook with Pandaman or meditate with Kuroobi. Kaze continued tinkering with his weapons.

Finally Hawk made the announcement. It was one of there days off, but everyone was at the dojo. "Listen up everyone." Hawk said gathering the crews attention.

"Oh great, he has something serious to say." Beatle complained.

"Beatle be quiet." Mara told him.

"Tomorrow we are leaving for Davy Jones' Island." Hawk told them.

Everyone was a little taken back by this sudden announcement. "But Captain, we haven't even trained for half a year. Are you sure this is smart?" Marcus asked.

"You have all improved dramatically. You've improved enough for us to take down Jones." Hawk said.

"Are you sure?" Mara asked.

"Positive." Hawk said.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "I'm with the Captain." Snow said.

"As am I." Kuroobi said.

Beatle sighed. "Fine. If you think we're ready, then let's get going." He said.

"Great. Let's go." Hawk said. He turned and headed out to the ship. Snow, Beatle and Kuroobi headed out right after him. The other gathered some things and followed.

...

They began their journey and everyone waited nervously to arrive. Hawk stood at the front of the ship the whole time. Pandaman would bring him food, but he barely ate. Then they arrived. When the ship reached land. Hawk gave his orders. "Toboe, get to the crow's nest. Pandaman, you defend the ship. The rest of you with me." Hawk ordered. He jumped off the ship and the crew followed. "Davy~ Jones~!" Hawk called out. There was no movement from the sea. "Come out and face me, you Coward!" He shouted again. There was no movement at first, the ocean began to bubble. The Real Flying Dutchmen slowly rose from the sea. Once it was completely risen, Jones' army began to deboard. Everyone took a step back, everyone except Hawk.

Out from the crowd came the hulking figure of Davy Jones. "Well, well what have we here? A poor fool looking for me?" Jones asked.

"Do you not remember me?" Hawk asked angrily.

Jack walked in front of Jones. "The Captain doesn't need to know you. Because you will be dead in the end." He told Hawk.

"Five years ago, you killed the love of my life." Hawk growled. "Now I'm here to pay back tenfold!" He yelled.

"Arg, I remember you now. The little boy who cried while fighting me. I see you're still crying." Jones taunted.

Before Hawk had a chance to lose his cool and charge in, Marcus step in front of him. "Don't you dare talk down to our Captain. This man will strip your life to nothingness." Marcus told him.

"I'd like to see that, but you have to get through my army first." Jones told them. Hawk stepped forward and activated his Conqueror's Haki. All but Jones, Jack and two others fell to the ground. "Impressive. But that's not the only ship I have." Jones said. Three more large ships rose from the water. Out poured hundreds of soldiers.

Hawk didn't focus on the army. He was too focused on the two other people that didn't fall. He was about to revenge for his father as well. Devil Pirate Dante and Golden Lion Shiki stood next to Jones. "Why are they here?" Hawk asked calmly.

"I found their bodies awhile ago. Brought them back with my magic." Jones said.

"What magic?" Hawk asked.

"Magic from the odd days, before your precious Gol D. Roger." Jones answered.

"I see. That explains the army. What do you say we get started?" Hawk said.

"My pleasure." Jones said back.

Shiki immediately charged Hawk. By the time he reached Hawk, Hawk was behind him. Shiki turned around in shock, then fell in half. "That's one." Hawk said. Davy Jones and his army looked on in shock.

"Well, well someone has gotten stronger. Let's see if you can keep of with Jack." Jones said.

Beatle must of been sick of waiting because he charged in. Dante intercepted him before he got to Jack. "I don't care how strong you used to be, but I'm gonna to kill you again." Beatle told Dante.

Jack charged Hawk, with his new sword. "Song of the World!" He tried to cut Hawk. Hawk was knocked back due to his surprise.

"That technique..." Hawk said.

"That's right. It's your Captain's." Jack said.

"It wasn't as strong as his." Hawk told him. "Everyone, attack!" He told the crew. The Shadowhawk Pirate's began there assault on Jones' army. Hawk and Jack began their stare down. "So how'd you get a sword like that?" Hawk asked.

"Let's say I'm a master crafter." Jack bragged.

"Let's test that, shall we?" Hawk said back. He charged in with his twin katanas. Hawk's blades moved at blinding speed, but Jack was able to keep up. Who ever he was before Jones got him, he must have been fierce. Then both of Hawk's swords snapped in half. Jack smiled and swung his blade down at him. Before the blade struck him, it broke. Hawk looked up to see Toboe had shot it. "Color of Armament: Hardening!" Hawk's hardened fist planted into Jack's face. He carried the momentum of the punch, slamming Jack into the ground.

Hawk wasn't sure in Jack was dead, but he didn't have time to think because Jones joined in. Jones pointed his finger at Snow who was cutting down Jones' army. "High Pressure Beam!"

Snow had zero time to react, but Hawk had plenty of time. "Color of Armament: Reflection!" Hawk put his hand out and reflected the beam back at Jones. It went through his watery body.

The limp body of Dante landed in front of Jones. "Looks like you're the only one left." Beatle taunted.

Jones chuckled. "I've got a whole army and your friends are getting fatigued." Jones taunted back.

Beatle shrugged. "Captain, I think it's time!" He called over.

Hawk activated his Conqueror's Haki and Jones' army passed out. The Shadowhawk Pirates turn to face Davy Jones. "This is your end, Jones." Hawk told him.

"Just try." Jones taunted.

Beatle slammed his hands on the ground. About twenty of his wooden swords rose from the earth. "Shave." Beatle disappeared and a sword went through Jones' stomach. Then another through his side, then one in his back. Moments later he was pierced with twenty wooden swords. "20 Sword Style: Pin Cousin!" Beatle's Haki caused extreme pain to shot threw Jones' entire body. Jones started to try and remove the swords, but the Shadowhawk Pirates went on the offensive.

"Toboe, knees!" Hawk shouted.

Toboe sent a shot into each of Jones' knees and he fell forward. He tried to stand back up, but he was just struck down again.

Mara jumped in front of Jones. "Finger Gun Spots!" She send a barrage of twin Finger Guns into Jones' body. He let out a grown of pain when she stopped.

She jumped aside and Jones was hit in the face by Kaze's laser. This took off half of Jones' face.

Marcus and Snow ran up in front of him and place their fists against his chest. "Largest Ring: Rokuogan!" The shouted in unison.

All the wind and energy left Jones' body. Both Marcus and Snow dropped to their knees, unable to move. Pandaman ran in and carried them out of the way.

Hawk began walking towards Jones. "No! Get away!" Jones shouted in terror. He sent a Kraken tenticle at Hawk, but Noah sliced it in half before it reached Hawk.

Hawk lifted his sword out in front of him and held it sideways. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As soon as he gripped his sword, he disappeared. Hawk stood behind Jones. When he sheathed his sword, Jones' head fell off. "Dragon's Dance of Black Fire." Jones' head burst into flames and then his body. And a few moments later Davy Jones...was dead.


	30. Chapter 27

**The aftermath from the Jones fight. What is happening between Hawk and a certain member of the crew?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hawk's Story: One Piece**

**Chapter 27**

After the Shadowhawk Pirate's recent victory over Davy Jones, the battlefield was still stained in blood. Mara was applying first aid and Toboe was bring her medical supplies. "Congrates Captain. I know how much this meant to you." Marcus said. His arms and forehead were wrapped in bandages.

"Thanks. This needed to be done." Hawk said, looking out to sea.

Marcus noticed blood still dripping from his forehead. "Captain, don't you wanna get patched up?" He asked.

"I'll wait for the rest of the..." Hawk was saying before he fell backwards.

"Oh shit! Mara get over here!" Marcus ordered.

Mara rushed over and began her treatment. She heal his wounds and wrapped him up. Pandaman had carried Hawk up into his room. Due to the fact that Hawk never slept, he stayed passed out for three days.

Hawk cracked his eyes open and someone was resting their head on his bedside. At first he thought it was Jess. When shook himself awake, he saw that it was Snow. He gave her a questioning look. He pulled himself out of bed trying not to wake her. Unfortunately her reflex were too sharp. As he sat up, her blade appeared infront of his face. Hawk didn't flinch. "Snow, it's just me." Hawk said.

She lifted her head, still grogy. "Sorry Captain." She said.

"How long have you been here?" Hawk asked.

"Three days." Snow answered.

"Were you awake the whole time?" Hawk asked.

"Yes." Snow answered. Her eyes began flickering open and closed.

Hawk stood up. For the first time in her life Snow was caught off guard. Hawk picked her up, bridal style, causing her to blush. He placed her gentley down in his bed. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll come get you for dinner." Hawk told her.

"But Captain..."

"That's an order." Hawk said with a warm smile.

Snow blushed again. "Yes Sir." She said. She layed her head down and fell asleep.

Hawk put his shirt and coat on, grabbed his swords and hat and headed out to the deck. "Captain!" Toboe shouted in excitement. Everyone who wasn't outside came out to greet Hawk, even Beatle. Hawk walked down to the deck and began morning greetings.

"How are you feeling?" Mara asked, putting her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine. I just needed some rest." Hawk said, chuckling at her seriousness.

"So Captain, what's the plan?" Marcus said.

"That up to you guys." Hawk said.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"We're taking a vote." Hawk said. "We either split up here or we find One Piece. What do you say?"

"I vote One Piece." Marcus said.

"How can I say no to fame and fortune?" Mara said.

"I vowed to die for you. So regardless I'm following you." Kuroobi said.

"There's no way I'm missing out on being on The Pirate King's Crew." Beatle said.

"A Master has to protect his student from getting a big head." Noah said.

"One Piece might be where All Blue is, so I'm going." Pandaman said.

"If everyone else is going, then I'm going too." Toboe said.

Hawk grinned. "I guess it's unanimous." Hawk said. "You know, we may be a bunch of freaks like Beatle says, but we have a lot of character." Hawk told them. They smiled and laughed in agreement.

...

As lunch was rolling around, Hawk and Marcus were sitting in the kitchen waiting for lunch. "So do you have any ideas how to find One Piece?" Marcus asked.

"I have one." Hawk answered.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Marcus asked.

"Sure. Whitebeard said that One Piece exists, so maybe one of the other Four Emperors knows where it is." Hawk said.

"That's true, but do you know any that would help us?" Marcus asked.

"My Sensei is best friends with 'Red Hair' Shanks. I'm betting he will tell me." Hawk said.

"Do you know where to find him?" Marcus asked.

"Jeez, what's with all the questions?" Hawk asked back.

"I'm First-Mate, I have to be deligent." Marcus said.

"I guess that's true." Hawk said. "I was going to meet my Sensei and have him bring me to Shanks."

"Well then get to it." Marcus said.

"I've been asleep for three days, I need food." Hawk said.

"Fine. Pandaman hurry up with the food." Marcus told him.

"Don't rush perfection." Pandaman said.

"I'm not, I'm rushing you." Marcus said back.

Pandaman delievered their food and Hawk quickly devoured it. After that he head to his room and grabbed his Den-Den Mushi. He brought it out of his room so he didn't wake Snow. The Den-Den rang a couple times before Mihawk picked up. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Yo Sensei, it's nice to talk to you too." Hawk greeted back.

"Get to the point." Mihawk ordered.

"Meet me on Davy Jones' island." Hawk said, his voice getting serious.

"Hawk don't be crazy, we can't beat him." Mihawk said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about, we just killed him." Hawk said.

"You what?" Mihawk shouted.

"You heard me. Now come celebrate." Hawk told him.

Mihawk sighed. "Fine." He said, hanging up his Den-Den Mushi.

...

Night rolled around. Hawk had woken Snow for dinner like he promised. After dinner and a little drinking, everyone headed to bed. It was Pandaman's turn to stand guard. Hawk was the last to go to bed. Before he actually got in bed, there was a knock at his door. He opened it and Snow was standing there. "What's up Snow?" Hawk asked.

Snow didn't answer at first. She was blushing and not looking at him. "I was wondering if you needed anyone to stay with you tonight?" She asked.

Hawk was taken off guard by her question. "Well I um, I don't know." Hawk said. "I guess I could." He stepped out of her way and let her walk in. Snow still wasn't looking at him, because he wasn't wearing his shirt. "Snow, I know you have a crush on me." Hawk told her. She blushed heavier. "I really like you and I'm glad to see how happy you are to be here, but my heart will always belong to Jess."

"I see. I'm sorry I was so pushy." Snow said.

"Now wait a second. I never said you couldn't stay." Hawk said.

"But you said your heart belongs to someone else." Snow said sadly.

"I also said I really like you. I would love for you to lay with me at night. Who knows, maybe I could fall for you." Hawk said. He noticed her blush and chuckled. "Just kidding." Hawk walked over and took her hand, then walked her to the bed. When they layed down, Snow blushed again when Hawk wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Goodnight." He said softly.

She smiled. "Goodnight."

...

The next morning Hawk woke up before Snow. He was able to get out of bed without waking her. He got dressed and went to relieve Pandaman of his guard duty. When he opened the door he was greeted by a frantic Mara. "Mara, what's wrong?" Hawk asked.

"I can't find Snow!" Mara cried.

"I'm right here." Snow said from behind Hawk.

"Wait, what are you doing in here?" Mara asked. Hawk used Snow as

a distraction to get away from this conversation.

"I was sleeping." Snow answered neutrally.

"Sleeping?" Mara questioned. She turned around to look for Hawk. He was standing by Pandaman, under the Crow's Nest. "Captain, did you take my little Snow's innocence?" Mara shouted. They both blushed.

"Mara! Shut up!" Hawk shouted up to her.

"Nothing like that happened." Snow told her.

"Then why were you in there?" Mara asked.

"I told you, I was sleeping." Snow said.

"Girl talk, now." Mara ordered, dragging Snow away.

Marcus walked out after hearing their exchange. "So Captain...what happened last night?" Marcus asked.

Hawk sighed. "We didn't do anything. We just slept." He answered. Marcus gave him a questioning look. "Trust me."

"Fine, I believe you." Marcus said.

...

"So what happened?" Mara asked. They were sitting in the girl's bedroom.

"I told you we just slept." Snow said through a sigh.

"Well how did that happen?" Mara asked.

Snow blushed. "I kinda just asked if I could stay the night." Snow said.

"And he said yes? Oh Snow I'm so happy for you!" Mara cheered hugging her.

"Why?" Snow asked.

"Because you have a crush on the Captain and he likes you back." Mara told her.

"He said his heart will always belong to Jess." Snow told her.

"Well that's natural. They were in love first. But now he can fall for you." Mara said.

"You really think so?" Snow asked.

"You bet." Mara said, earning a blush and a smile from Snow.


End file.
